


An Alternate Ending

by My_Dixon_Narratives



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adult Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 46,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Dixon_Narratives/pseuds/My_Dixon_Narratives
Summary: This story is going to be a little slower paced than my usual work. I want this to be my special tribute to Merle Dixon as he was written on the show (or close as I can get to it:)Thanks so much for reading! I'll post again on Sunday. xoxo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrissyG927](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/gifts).



_**An Alternate Ending - Chapter 1** _

_ **~ Ember** _

* * *

 

It was hot as hell like always; the heat waves fluttered ahead of them over the road like ribbons in the wind. Even in the very early morning, the heat was oppressive and that morning was no different. It was probably only 7 am, but time was not something you could do more than guess about now.

Merle Dixon's forehead was damp with sweat, and he wished he could just stop, just to think it through. He'd made the decision to take her quickly, but that was the old Merle doing the thinking, the new Merle couldn't follow through with it.

He looked over at Michonne sitting next to him in the car and sighed heavily.

There was no way he could hand over this woman to the governor; he'd known that deep down right from the start, but his impulsive nature was deeply ingrained. There was a newfound duality in Merle that made all of his thoughts contradictory, and it was frustrating. Merle wasn't the man he used to be, the walls of his defenses had cracked, and he was weakened by something as simple as compassion. He'd had no use for softness in the old world, and the new world was even less of a place for it. Still, here he was heading aimlessly down a blazing hot road next to a woman he knew he needed to release as soon as he could.

If his brother stood a chance against the governor and the attack that was imminent from Woodbury, they'd need warriors like Michonne. She had skills that could keep the whole group safer, and he was coming around to the fact that she had gotten to him emotionally too.

Michonne had been a good and loyal friend to Andrea and was already a valued member of the group at the prison. She didn't deserve to be treated this way.

"You know, we can go back," she said suddenly as he stared at the road ahead tossing his thoughts around.

"Ain't happening."

At least he couldn't go back to that prison; he knew what they all thought of him, he was finished with all that. All he cared about now was keeping Daryl alive.

"Both of us, we can just go back," she added.

She made it sound so simple, but nothing was simple anymore.

"I can't...go back. Don't you understand that? I can't."

"Why?"

He pulled over then, the breaks of the old car screeching them to a halt.

Michonne looked over at him then, and he knew he was doing the right thing in this one moment. Maybe it would be enough to turn things around at the prison, but he doubted that. They'd likely always see him as the devil.

"You go back with them, get ready for what's next. I got something I gotta do on my own."

He returned her katana, and he could see the disbelief in her eyes, his decision had left her wondering which way was up and he kinda liked that. Michonne got out of the car, and he drove away slowly. He could see her in the rear view mirror standing in the dust as he left her there, the woman was in utter dismay.

Merle needed to think; he needed to plan, he needed a drink. After some time alone in the car, playing some Motorhead on the stereo, he headed to a liquor store in the area. He'd seen the place a couple of times while on runs with the Woodbury men and knew they had some booze left untouched.

Pulling up outside, he stepped out of the car and stretched laboriously. He couldn't wait to just sit for a moment and consider his options so he grabbed a pry bar from the trunk of the car and headed for the window he knew would allow him entry to the goods.

The building was forgotten and abandoned, like much of the world that remained and many of the people in it. He was only in the building for a few minutes when his instincts kicked in, and he knew he wasn't alone. Merle's senses were finely tuned, and he could even tell it wasn't a walker, just from the faint sounds he heard. The store was dark, and much of the stock had been scavenged, but there had to be something left, there had been a couple weeks before.

"Hey!" he shouted. "Who's in here? Speak up, or we'll have a fuckin' problem!"

His voice scared people, so he used it to get answers whenever he needed them.

"I'm not armed."

The voice was small and frightened, but he had to see the woman for himself before he'd let his guard down. Merle had his handgun pulled and crept slowly along the wall toward the voice he'd heard.

"Put your hands up," he called before turning the corner to face her.

"I will...I'm injured so I'm no threat to you, I swear."

This woman was pissing herself, he could hear it in the trembling of her voice. When he turned the corner and saw her for the first time, he knew she was being completely honest with him. The woman didn't look well at all, in fact, she looked like she didn't have much fight left.

The girl couldn't be older than 30, and she was sitting on the ground, looking up at him with doe eyes. Her hair was sandy blonde, and she was in a blue dress with one cowboy boot on, the other foot was wrapped in a makeshift tensor bandage.

"Put your hands down," he sighed. "You alone?"

"Yes."

"I'm just here for supplies," he noted, looking around at the shelves to determine if anything useful was left.

"Do you have water?" she asked.

"Nope."

Merle didn't want to get roped into being her guardian, so he tried not to look at her too much. He dug through a few boxes up on a high shelf and found some sealed kool-aid juice boxes, so he handed some down to the girl.

"Bless you...I'm so thirsty!" she almost sobbed.

"No problem."

"My ankle is broken, so it's hard to get around," she said softly.

"Drink," he nodded to her.

Merle didn't want her sob story; he already doubted that he could leave her in the state she was in. Merle located the Jack Daniels he was looking for and took a long slow swig, hissing as the sting eased his tension. What he really needed was a non-alcoholic beverage, but he wanted the booze first.

The girl watched him with hopeful eyes, and he tried not to notice it.

"I'm on my way to Woodbury, so I ain't staying," he informed her.

"I've heard of that place...is it good there?"

"No. You stay away from that place. I'm going there to take out the leader; the guy is fucking nuts."

"Oh...be careful," she said.

_What the hell did she care if he was careful?_

"Nobody coming back for you?" he asked.

"No...but I'll be fine," she smiled.

"You look proper fucked to me," he scoffed.

It was harsh but true. She was screwed without the ability even to walk. It looked like she hadn't eaten in ages and her eyes were a little sunken with dark circles around them.

"I'll be OK," she insisted.

"When did you eat last?"

"I don't know."

She sipped the kool-aid and moved onto the next box desperately. Merle sighed and began to look for food for her.

He soon located some crackers and peanut butter in an office, a huge jar of it too; she'd be good for a while with that. When he handed it over to her she looked so excited he knew that it had probably been days since she'd eaten.

"Bless you, Sir! Oh my God...thank you so much!"

He watched as she tore at the tinfoil seal of the peanut butter and then scooped some out with her finger, the girl was starving.

She began to tear up as she swallowed the food and looked up at him with those eyes, those eyes that were trying to trap him.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Ember."

"Merle Dixon."

"I can never thank you enough for this, Merle. I was starting to think I'd die here. I guess I still might, but...thank you still."

"Don't mention it," he replied. "I'm gonna rest up for a minute, but then I need to take care of this shit in Woodbury."

"I hope everything goes ok for you, Merle...I know I look pretty hopeless, but I'll be fine," she smiled. "Thank you so much for the juice and the food."

She looked scared and like she was close to the end. She had no way to get around and was suffering alone; Merle could easily see that much. Still, here she was thanking him sweetly and not begging him to stay. It was the last thing he needed, but he couldn't help what he said next.

"If you just hang tight...I'll try to come back for you," he nodded to her.

Her expression lifted then, and he could see a glimmer of hope in her eyes. She wasn't afraid of him and the fact that his hand was replaced by a weapon; this woman wanted him to return. Merle had no idea if he'd be able to get back to her or what he could offer her when he did, but the sadness she was trying to hide got to him. Ember was trying to be brave, trying not to beg him and he wasn't made of stone.

"You will?" she smiled.

"I'm doing something kinda reckless so I can't promise I won't get my ass killed, but if I make it I'll come back."

"Are you sure it's no trouble?" she asked.

"It ain't no trouble. I'm just gonna look around for a bit here."

Merle found a freezer in the back with a steel door and some coats for her to sit on. He went back to where she was sitting on the floor and bent down to pick her up.

"I wanna leave you somewhere safer till I get back," he explained.

He set her in the walk-in freezer that had long since stopped working and told her to stay quiet. He only had a blade to leave with her since he needed all the guns he had but she seemed safe enough.

"I'll see ya later...if I make it."

She looked around at the nest of coats she was sat upon and then looked him right in the eye.

"I prayed for days to see someone's face again."

"Sorry it had to be my ugly mug," he chuckled.

"Your face is just fine...you have a nice smile."

Merle didn't want to get any more attached, and the way she was kissing up to him made him feel funny, he had to get out of there.

"You take it easy," he nodded.

"Be safe. I'll pray for you...even if you don't want to come back, I'll pray for you."

Merle wanted to tell her not to waste her breath with stupid prayers, but she was so sweet that he couldn't bear to say it.

"Thanks."

He got out to the car after boarding up the window he'd come through and hoped like hell she wouldn't be dead when he got back, he didn't need her on his conscience along with everything else.

 


	2. Platoon of the Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to be a little slower paced than my usual work. I want this to be my special tribute to Merle Dixon as he was written on the show (or close as I can get to it:)  
> Thanks so much for reading! I'll post again on Sunday. xoxo

_**An Alternate Ending - Chapter 2** _

**_ ~ Platoon of the Dead _ **

Merle cleared his head in order to get the job done; he'd have to keep his focus on the task at hand if he was ever going to make it back alive.

Michonne was right; he could go back to the prison, but it wouldn't be for himself. The prison was the perfect place for Ember so he'd take her there. Herschel could care for her ankle, Maggie and Carol would find her some clean clothes, and she'd have food. Even if Merle was desperate to keep his distance, he at least wanted to give her that.

He still had the bottle with him and took a few swigs to calm his nerves before heading out. The tape in the cassette player interrupted his planning with Joe Cocker singing _Blackbird_ , and he was taken back to his nights in the bar with Daryl as a younger man. For some reason it also made him think of Ember, a pretty girl could always get to him when he was feeling down and lost.

**/**

**Pack up all my cares and woes**

**feeling low here I go**

**Bye bye blackbird**

 

**Where somebody waits for me**

**sugar sweet so is she**

**Bye bye blackbird**

 

**No one seems to love or understand me**

**and all the hard luck stories they keep handing me**

**where somebody shines the light**

**I'll be coming on home tonight**

**Bye bye blackbird**

**/**

He shook his head to dismiss memories that hung like storm clouds over his head and went back to the real task at hand. The best plan, by his own reckoning, was to lead some walkers into the compound at Woodbury. Walkers were useful to attract attention and assist him in his mission as strange as it was. Merle cranked up the Motorhead when the song changed to attract company and moved inch by inch to whatever he had ahead of him. He had a couple of weapons in the car and a fair amount of ammo, and he just prayed that his army training from back in the day would pay off. The walkers followed along behind him like a platoon of the dead, and he was their sergeant. It took ages to travel the 2 miles from the liquor store to the Woodbury compound, but eventually, he saw it appear in the distance. He knew he'd have to take the Woodbury men out from a distance, and he couldn't afford to give away his position if he could help it.

As he saw the compound coming closer, he ditched from the vehicle and rolled along the ground smoothly as the car continued. For an older guy, he moved with speed, grace, and precision that others never expected of him. One of the outbuildings caught his eye, so he ran to the cover of the building, found a window to take his aim, and just waited for his chance.

In no time the governor's men came running and began to deal with the walker influx, picking them off with melee weapons and handguns. Merle retaliated by picking off a couple of the governor's men and felt nothing bad in it; these men were a representation of what the governor did to people. The governor had taken him from being a generally bad guy to a monster, and this was his only way to make it right, even if he died in the process. Maybe all the monsters had to die to be redeemed.

When the governor himself came into view, Merle lined up the shot and took a slow deep breath; he couldn't miss this one. The site settled on his face and Merle held it steady as he began to squeeze the trigger.

Just because life is a ridiculous mess sometimes, he was attacked at the last moment by a walker, and it scared the shit out of him. He grabbed the unholy creature by the shirt and ran his bayonet through its head like butter. His cover would be blown if he didn't get his ass moving and the one good shot he had was gone. Merle peered through the window only to see the governor and a few of his men headed toward the building he was calling safety. He growled as he realized that his one chance to take out the madman was slipping through his hands.

Merle snuck through a back window of the building and ran as fast as he could move to the shelter of the woods, the woods had always protected him.

/

The dirt path ahead of him was becoming blurry, and he realized that if he didn't get food and some rest soon, he'd be in trouble. He made his way through the woods and pictured Ember sitting on the coats all alone.

She probably didn't think he was really coming back, but he'd show her. Merle loved proving people wrong, and it didn't even matter so much what it was about. All his life he'd been pegged as one thing or another, and he liked to disprove people's theories. Ember probably thought he was a scuzzy guy who'd forget about her as soon as he walked out, she was likely just being so nice to him in hopes that he wouldn't abandon her. Merle knew what people thought of him, especially pretty young women; they saw him as a dirtbag.

/

Merle thought about Daryl as he walked and he frowned into the sun as he recalled their last conversation. Daryl said he wanted his brother back and Merle didn't have the heart to remind him that he'd never been much of a brother in the first place, at least not in his opinion. Merle felt like he should have known what was happening to Daryl as a child, he should have been there for him. Merle wished that he had protected him as a child, but he was only concerned with self-preservation then and didn't even think that Daryl was being beaten too.

The list of things Merle would do differently if he could go back was so plentiful he could be buried in the regret. He'd done so much wrong that he could see why he was viewed as the devil of the prison, nobody there trusted him. The things he'd said and done to get cuffed to that roof were his own stupid fault, and he knew it. The way he'd beaten Glenn was something he wished he could take back, but in the moment it had felt justified to him.

Coming upon Glenn and his girlfriend had been exciting for him, and he thought instantly that he had a prayer of finding Daryl. Merle was more than happy to drop his weapon just to know where his brother was, all he cared about in the whole world was Daryl. Laying his gun on the ground and raising his arms did nothing to earn their respect or trust though, he was still seen as an animal by Glenn...even after he'd been left to die on that rooftop.

He saw red, he was hurt by it, and that's when the rage took over. Cutting through his own skin and then between the joints of his wrist was so much harder than anyone of them could even fathom, but he had done that when he had no other choice. The slow sawing, the pausing to scream and cry, taking a moment to psych himself up again, continuing on, blacking out from shock, and then knowing he had to continue when he came around again...none of those assholes knew what he'd had to do just to still be alive. Beating Glenn was not something he was proud of, but he had nobody to take it out on. Being treated like human garbage by the very people who'd left you with only the option of self-mutilation was just more than he could take in that moment.

On foot, he had too much time to think and too much to think about. He wished he had nice things to think about, and that's when Ember popped back into his head.

_**Be safe. I'll pray for you. Even if you don't want to come back, I'll pray for you.** _

Maybe Ember was the real deal; maybe she was still kind and pure and untainted by the world. Maybe she was actually sitting all alone in that broke down walk-in freezer praying for a man like him. Maybe those pretty green eyes belonged to a woman who could care for someone as flawed as he was.

 

 


	3. I'll Form My Own Opinions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More will be uncovered about Ember and her past in later chapters, this is a story where things are revealed a little more gradually than I normally do it:) Thank you for reading! Love ya:)  
> Teagan xoxo  
> *The song is 'To make you feel my love' by Adele:)

**_An Alternate Ending - Chapter 3 _ **

**_ ~ I'll Form My Own Opinions _ **

 

Merle noticed as he approached the liquor store that the board he'd nailed over the window when he left was gone and his heart sank in his chest; Ember would surely be torn to pieces. He almost didn't go inside to check cause he really didn't want to see that pretty girl dead. He made himself go inside, though and found that the place had been further ransacked, but nobody appeared to be there anymore.

"Ember!" he called out. "Ember!"

Merle wanted to hear her voice before he got to the freezer if she didn't answer then he didn't want to look inside.

"Merle?"

Her voice was just soft through the thick door of the freezer, and he smiled to himself. His head was already filled with so many ugly thoughts; he didn't want this one too. When he opened the door, her face revealed the happiest expression he'd ever seen directed at him.

"Praise the Lord! I'm so glad you're OK," she exclaimed. "I just knew you'd come back for me."

_Was she just glad he was OK because he was the only help she had?_

Ember didn't seem like the type to only think of her own needs, and she did look happy to see him. It was unusual to have anyone look this glad to see him.

"Looks like a tornado went through here, I take it you had company."

"I thought it was you at first, but then I heard unfamiliar voices, and I knew I had to stay quiet. Luckily they didn't check the freezer. I'm so lucky you carried me in here, or they would have found me easily," she smiled. “You never know who the bad people are anymore?”

"I'm gonna take you to a place where you'll be better off than here...there might be trouble with the governor soon, but you'll still be safer there."

Merle grabbed the peanut butter and crackers and ate fast before he planned to catch a short siesta. It was still only early afternoon, so he had time for a break. So much had happened that day since releasing Michonne that he felt zonked and needed a from the heat.

"I'll go anywhere," she insisted. "I thought so many times that I'd never feel the sun on my face again...thank you."

"We'll go later when it cools down just a little. I need to get some rest first," he explained.

"Thank you, Merle. You're saving my life."

"I ain't no hero, girl."

Merle came to sit next to her on the coats and realized that even though she'd been stuck there for weeks alone, she still smelled so good.

"Where you been washing up anyways?" he asked.

"I was just cleaning myself with baby wipes I found and using the staff bathroom down the hall," she shrugged. "When you have no food or water you don't need to go very much and crawling there twice a day was exhausting."

"I'm taking you to a place with food and a doctor, so you're gonna be all set, OK?"

"Bless you."

"I'm gonna sleep for a bit," he yawned. "You sleep too if you're tired."

"I think I will. It'll be easier to rest now that I know you're OK."

"You're nuts, girl," he chuckled.

Merle would bring her to the prison where she'd be safe; then he could detach from her and be free again. Worrying about other people didn't pay in the new world, you'd always lose the people you care about in time. Merle rolled over away from her and bunched up a coat under his head for a pillow. He closed his eyes and felt sleep creeping up on him within minutes; he was wrecked. Just as he was about to drift off, he felt Ember's back press against his own. 

Merle had never slept next to a woman before, so it was strange. Most of the women he fucked before the end of the world were not women you'd trust when you were crashed; they would have likely robbed him blind. The heat of her skin through their shirts was a foreign sensation to him, and he thought about holding onto a woman in his arms as he fell asleep. If life had panned out differently, that kind of thing might have been nice.

/

When Merle opened his eyes again, he found that there was an arm around his waist and the girl had her face pressed to his back between his shoulder blades. He stayed motionless so as not to wake her and he pretended for a minute that she was holding him on purpose and not a fluke. For another twenty minutes, he barely breathed until she woke up and let him go. Nobody had to know that it felt good to be touched, he didn't even want to admit it to himself.

“Sorry, I was probably making you feel even more overheated,” she yawned.

“It's all good,” he assured her.

It was just beginning to get dark, and he needed to get to the prison to warn the group sooner rather than later that they'd probably be seeing the governor.

"I gotta find another vehicle to get you back to the prison, I lost the car I had," he noted.

Ember rolled toward him, and they looked at each other for a moment.

"You're living at a prison? Are there many people there?" she asked.

"My brother is there and a few others. I can't promise everything will be 100% safe, but it's all I got to offer you."

"Nobody can guarantee safety anymore, but I appreciate a chance to keep living. I was close to giving up when you came."

"Don't you go giving up, the world's gonna need people like you."

"What for?" she smiled.

Merle thought about it for a moment and decided to be completely honest with her.

"You're one of them people that's like a light for others to follow...and the world needs a hell of a lot of light now."

“You're a light too, Merle.”

“Pfft!” he dismissed. “I'm gonna go find a car, OK?”

“OK. Be careful.”

/

Merle ate some more peanut butter on crackers and drank some kool-aid before leaving to find a car and luckily he didn't have to walk far. There was a VW Rabbit of all things parked in the bushes that had just enough gas to get back to the prison and even though it smelled like death he considered it a win.

When he got back inside the liquor store he could hear Ember singing, so he paused at the window to listen.

 _ **When the rain is blowing in your face,**_  
 _ **And the whole world is on your case,**_  
 _ **I could offer you a warm embrace**_  
 _ **To make you feel my love.**_  
  
_**When the evening shadows and the stars appear,**_  
 _ **And there is no one there to dry your tears,**_  
 _ **I could hold you for a million years**_  
 _ **To make you feel my love.**_  
  
_**I know you haven't made your mind up yet,**_  
 _ **But I will never do you wrong.**_  
 _ **I've known it from the moment that we met,**_  
 _ **There's no doubt in my mind where you belong.**_

 

The world around him was so ugly, reality was harsh, and hope was a foolish concept, but she was still so sweet.

_How dare this woman be so beautiful? How dare she make him feel these things? Who was she to turn him inside out this way? Didn't she know that the world was on fire?_

He walked in when she stopped singing and was simply humming the melody. Her sea green eyes found his blue eyes, and she threw him off kilter so easily; he'd get her somewhere safe if it was the last thing he did. Ember was a light that needed to keep shining.

"Merle," she grinned. "Did you find a car?"

"Yep. We better head out."

"Will they be OK with me coming?" she asked as he bent down to pick her up.

"They're good people; they'll take care of you."

“You're like an angel for me,” she smiled.

“No, I ain't,” he insisted as he carried her to the door.

He was still trying to get the song she was singing out of his head, and he was trying to fight liking her like she was poisonous. Feelings like this were dangerous and only left you hurt in the end.

He sat her in the little car, and she looked excited as if the world wasn't a complete disaster like they were out for a Sunday drive; Merle almost questioned her sanity.

"Just goes to show that it's not over till it's over, hey?" she quipped.

Merle fired up the car and looked over at the overly optimistic young woman that was throwing him for a loop and just nodded.

"You OK?" she asked.

"I'm good," he answered as he put the car in gear.

"You didn't have to take me with you, a lot of people wouldn't have come back. I know that I'm a burden with my ankle broken, but I just knew you'd come back somehow."

"Ember...I'm never gonna hurt you, and I'm taking you to a good place but-"

"But what?"

"But I'm not some angel. I've done a lot of things I ain't proud of, before and after all this. Some of the people at the prison don't like me much...you should just know that before you go deciding to be my friend."

"All I know is what you've shown me of yourself, and I can see you're a good man. I'll form my own opinions, I wasn't always allowed to, but I'll do it now."

Merle shrugged and pulled out onto the road to the prison. He knew that he was doing something good and wondered vaguely how many good deeds he'd need to do to be completely redeemed.

 

 

 


	4. Could You Stay a Little While?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is my love letter to my favorite character so it's going to move a little slower than my usual fics. It is a slow burn relationship between Merle and Ember and I want to 'play all the beats in between' as Norman would say about him and Carol. I just don't want anyone thinking this is a smut cliffhanger (it's more of a romantic fluff cliffhanger). I wouldn't have left it here at all except the next chapter is long and packed with stuff that needs to stay in one chapter.  
> Anyhoo, thank you for reading:)  
> Thank you all very much for taking your own time to read what I write, I swear, I never take that for granted:) xoxox

_ **An Alternate Ending - Chapter 4** _

_ **~ Could you stay a little while?** _

Merle drove up the gravel path to the prison and was met by Carl Grimes at the gate.

"I got an injured woman here, kid."

"Is she safe?" Carl asked, and Merle rolled his eyes.

"Course she is. Open up, kid."

Carl and Axel pulled the gate open, and he drove up to the main courtyard where he was met by Rick and Daryl who immediately demanded to know what had happened.

"Isn't Michonne back yet?" Merle asked.

"Nope! You sayin' you didn't hand her over to that psycho?" Daryl growled.

"I let her go on the road...I couldn't do it."

Rick looked beyond him to the car and noticed Ember sitting there looking lost.

"Who is that?"

"That's Ember. I found her on the road. Her ankle is injured, she was damn near starved when I found her."

"Is she safe?" Rick demanded.

"You and the boy are two of a kind," Merle smirked. "Yes, she's safe. She needs to be taken care of; she's a sweet girl."

"So what's going on with the governor then?" Rick pressed.

"I went there, to the compound outside the walls of Woodbury, and I took out some of his men. I tried to get him too, but it fell through thanks to a fuckin' walker. The fucker came outta nowhere."

"Did they see you?" Rick demanded.

"Relax, Sheriff! They didn't see shit, but we gotta come up with a plan cause he'll be coming here sooner than later."

"You can take the girl inside and have Hershel look at her," Rick suggested. "Make sure she gets what she needs, and we'll all meet later to make a plan. We've been sending people out looking for weapons, and we're better stocked than we were a couple of days ago, but we still need to figure this out."

"Alright."

Daryl looked at him, and Merle could see that little brother, hangdog expression on his face.

"You OK?" he asked Daryl as Rick walked away to have a quick word with Ember.

"Thought I wouldn't be seeing you back here again," Daryl answered, not really looking him in the eye.

"We both know nobody wants me here, but I just wanna be where you are. You're all I've got left,” Merle said softly.

Daryl seemed taken aback by the comment; he looked touched by it. Merle didn't normally reveal his feelings, even to Daryl, but the comment Daryl had made about wanting his brother back had struck a nerve with him. It was about time he started acting like the brother Daryl needed now that he'd finally found him.

"You're all I got too."

"That's not true, Daryl. Nobody cares about my worthless ass except you, but you got everyone here, and you have Carol."

"Carol's a good friend," Daryl smiled.

"Still don't see it, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

Merle shook his head and chuckled, he didn't have time to draw Daryl any pictures, but he'd lay it all out later.

"I gotta go make sure Ember is OK, but we'll talk later, deal?"

"Sure thing, brother."

/

Rick nodded to Merle and said he'd spoken to Ember; everything was cool with him.

"You good?" Merle asked her when he opened the door and bent down to pick her up.

"You'll get sick of carrying me everywhere," she sighed.

"You ain't that heavy," he insisted.

"That's only cause you're so strong," she winked.

"Pfft!"

Merle carried her to the main cell block where Glenn and Maggie looked less than impressed to see him. He called Hershel over to have a look at her ankle and felt pride in doing something right for once.

"I spoke to Rick, and she's OK to stay," he began. "Her ankle needs to be looked at; her name is Ember."

"Nice to meet you, Ember," Hershel smiled.

"Can you grab me my medical bag, Merle."

"Yeah."

Merle sat on a chair and watched as Hershel checked the joints of her ankle and found that they were set perfectly, she just needed another week of rest. He wrapped it up in a clean tensor bandage and gave her a quick overall exam.

"You're malnourished, we have food, but I need you to take some vitamins as well. You're likely anemic."

"Thank you so much."

"Happy to help, our strength is in numbers here and you could be a contributing member of our group if you want to."

"I'd love to," she smiled. “I grew up with a very big family, so I'm used to pitching in.”

“How big is big?” Hershel asked.

“6 sisters, and 7 brothers,” she informed him.

“That is big!” he exclaimed. “Don't see too many families with that number of kids these days.”

“Everyone had a bunch of kids where I come from.”

“Interesting...well, you should get something to eat, wash up and then head off to sleep,” Hershel smiled.

“Bless you.”

Carol walked into the cell where the exam had taken place and offered to help her get cleaned up and into some clean clothes before bed.

"Clean clothes," Ember almost sobbed. "That sounds like heaven."

After a quick meal of soup and biscuits, Merle carried her to the wash area and set her on a kitchen chair where Carol had a basin of water from a barrel that had been out in the sun all day and was still warm to the touch. Carol helped her take off her cowboy boot and looked up at Merle.

"You staying?"

"Oh shit! No, sorry...I ain't staying."

Carol couldn't help grinning, she'd never seen Merle embarrassed before, and it was admittedly adorable.

"Come back in 15 minutes to take her to a cell," Carol said. "You could get one ready for her if you want."

"You got it."

/

Carol helped the new woman undress and Carol poured warm water over her head. Ember held her leg out of the way to keep the new bandage dry and sighed at the sensation of warm water on her skin.

"This feels incredible...I feel so lucky to be here right now," Ember said softly.

"Here," Carol smiled, offering her some shampoo.

"Oh my goodness! I haven't had shampoo for months."

With her hair rinsed out and her body clean, Carol handed her a clean towel, and she looked like she could almost cry.

"You OK?" Carol asked.

"Yes...I'm just so grateful that Merle saved me and brought me here. I had already resigned myself to death, and then there he was."

"It was nice of him, that's for sure. You'll be safe here with us, presuming that the governor gives us a break for once."

Carol sighed and asked if Merle had explained the group's troubles with Woodbury.

"Yes, and I want to help as soon as I can walk again. I'll do anything I can, I'm not afraid of hard work," she smiled.

Carol liked her already; she came across as sweet and genuine. Ember seemed untouched by the world around her in many ways. Carol handed her some clean underthings and a pair of jeans with a black t-shirt, and she got dressed as if she was putting on a silk gown.

"Are you friends with Merle?" she asked.

Carol frowned as she considered the question.

"I'm closer to his brother, Daryl...Merle is a complicated person, but I know how important he is to Daryl, so I want him to be OK."

"He told me he's done bad things and that people don't like him, but all I know is that I'd be dead if he hadn't helped me."

"Just be careful," Carol smiled. "Merle is a bit of a wildcard and a black sheep. He can be a little unpredictable."

Ember nodded, but it didn't look like her opinion had changed in the slightest. Merle arrived back at the washroom door then and knocked to let them know he was back for her.

"You decent?" he bellowed through the door.

"She's all good!" Carol yelled back.

/

Merle took her to a cell that was right next to his own by design and set her down on the bunk.

"This whole cell is just for me?" she asked incredulously.

"Fancy, right?" he chuckled. "I'll leave you alone to rest, but I'm right next door if you need anything."

"OK," she said, looking around like she was a little lost.

"You need something?"

"No, I'm alright. Thank you for everything, Merle."

She held out her arms to him so he bent down to hug her and he realized something so strange about her.

Ember never asked him about his hand; she didn't even look at him funny. Most people found his appearance shocking, he could see it in their eyes, but it's as if she hadn't even noticed it. Merle never thought he'd meet anyone again who wouldn't focus on it, but here she was.

It felt good to hold her, but it also felt a little like a goodbye. Now that she had everyone else in the group to be friendly with, she wouldn't need him specifically anymore. He told himself it was better not to need people and knew that he would be better off not getting too attached to her but then she made it even harder not to.

“The last night I was in that place all alone, I felt so hopeless, and I got scared that nobody would ever come. I began to doubt that God existed...but then you came, and I know he brought you to me.”

Ember looked up at him like he was someone else, someone perfect, and it felt strange to him. He wasn't about to tell her that he'd only been looking for a drink and that God likely had nothing to do with him finding her; her story sounded better anyway.

“If God listens to anyone's prayers, it would be yours,” he shrugged.

“Why do you say that?” she laughed.

“Cause you're a good girl, I ain't even heard you swear yet,” he chuckled. “Guess, I should let you get some rest.”

Merle turned to leave, but she stopped him before he got very far.

“But-”

“What is it?”

“Could you stay a little while?”

Merle didn't know what she wanted him to stay for, but he was happy to stay despite him lying to himself that he could avoid getting too close.

“Yeah, I can stay.”

  
  


 

 


	5. The Sweet Taste of Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is action coming soon, but this chapter is establishing the beginnings of Merle and Ember's relationship. The song is 'Come away with me' by Nora Jones and it's a beautiful song:)

_ **An Alternate Ending - Chapter 5** _

_ **~ The Sweet Taste of Chocolate** _

Merle walked back into the cell and sat down on the floor next to the bunk to lean his back against the wall. Everyone else was busy in other parts of the prison doing evening chores, and with her cell on the upper level, there was a little privacy. Ember rolled toward him and smiled, and he wondered if he was being rewarded by the almighty for bringing her back. It was a new phenomenon for anyone but Daryl to want him around, but he was happy to stay close to her. He had become addicted already to the way that she looked at him. Ember didn't look at him with anger, disgust or annoyance; she looked genuinely happy to be with him.

"I hate being alone in the dark after spending so long trapped in that place by myself," she explained.

"Makes sense."

"I thought I was losing my mind after a while. I was talking to myself and singing to myself just to hear something...the silence was murder."

"There ain't much silence around here, there's always someone yapping so no fear of that," he chuckled.

Ember moved back on the bed and patted the thin sheet next to her.

"You don't have to stay down there," she said.

If the rest of the group saw him on her bed, they'd think he was trying to get into her panties. Merle wasn't stupid enough to think that was ever going to happen, so he hadn't let himself dwell on it, but that's what they'd all think. Of course, the thought crossed his mind, but it was only a thought and thoughts could be pushed deep down inside where they burned but could be ignored. Merle hadn't touched a woman in so long that he could hardly recall how it felt but he figured it was a blessing not to remember the sweet taste of chocolate if you could never have it again.

Ember seemed quite sure that she wanted him to come closer, so he decided to take her up on it. The floor was hard, and his back was just old enough to not enjoy it. Merle sat awkwardly on the edge, but she insisted that he lay down too.

"I'm gonna get questions for layin' here with you if anyone sees this," he said.

She may as well know why he was acting funny.

"Why?"

“They'll say I'm trying to take advantage of you."

"I thought you said they were nice here," she noted.

"They are. I told you before; it's me that's not nice."

Ember moved closer, and he felt her body heat against his skin as she pulled his good arm around her.

"I know you aren't trying to take advantage of me...that's all that matters."

"I sure don't get you, honey," he sighed, “but this is nice.”

"It is, isn't it?” she agreed as she snuggled in closer.

Merle decided then that he didn't give a shit what anyone thought about the strange friendship he had with Ember. It felt good, and so little in his life had ever felt good, he wasn't able to turn this kind of feeling away.

"I heard you singin' when you were alone," he said, trying to tease her a little.

"You did?"

"Yep, when I came back from finding the car. You were singin' this sad little song, and it was real pretty."

"That's so embarrassing," she giggled.

"No, you got a pretty voice. I liked it."

"Then I'll sing for you whenever you want," she answered.

She rested her hand on his chest, and he felt like a man again, even though he'd never held a woman that way before, something about it felt natural and right.

"Don't go offering to be my own personal songbird, there ain't no TV anymore so I'll probably take you up on it," he laughed.

"All I know are love songs and hymns, but I'll sing for you anytime, you did save my life after all."

"Go on then," he urged.

Merle had never had this playful, flirty kind of thing with a woman before but he liked it. Normally, his stupid mouth ruined his attempts to talk to women, but he was starting to get the hang of watching his manners. Ember was much too sweet to use naughty words around, so he was going to be a good boy to the best of his abilities.

"You really want me too?"

"You said you would," he teased. "Don't leave me hangin' now."

She giggled and cleared her throat as she picked a song in her mind.

  


_**Come away with me in the night** _

_**Come away with me** _

_**And I will write you a song** _

  


_**Come away with me on a bus** _

_**Come away where they can't tempt us** _

_**With their lies** _

  


Her voice was just barely louder than a whisper, but every note was pure and a little heartbreaking. The words were a bit mournful, and he wondered what made her settle on that song in particular. He closed his eyes as she continued and was sure he was being rewarded for his good deed, it's the only way it made sense to him.

  


_**I want to walk with you** _

_**On a cloudy day** _

_**In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high** _

_**So won't you try to come** _

  


_**Come away with me, and we'll kiss** _

_**On a mountaintop** _

_**Come away with me** _

_**And I'll never stop loving you** _

  


_**And I want to wake up with the rain** _

_**Falling on a tin roof** _

_**While I'm safe there in your arms** _

_**So all I ask is for you** _

_**To come away with me in the night** _

_**Come away with me** _

  


He didn't breathe. He couldn't move. He just listened to every nuance of her voice and died a little inside at the beauty of it all. Beth was always singing, and he liked that too, it made the prison feel alive, but a woman singing just for him was especially sweet. Merle told her it was beautiful and thanked her sincerely for the song. He said he'd be asking for more, so she better be ready which made her laugh. Eventually, she began to drift off, and he left her to sleep although he could have happily stayed all night. She was easy to talk to, and he had a feeling that they both had a story to tell, but it was nice just to be around her.

Merle wandered the corridors of the prison for a while and reminded himself that she wasn't for him and that he needed to get his mind back to reality. He could smell her all over his clothes and grabbed the little bottle of whiskey from his cell to wash away the feelings inside. He took a long slow sip and stood in the doorway of her cell watching her sleep before going back down to the main level to meet with the group. The governor would still have to be dealt with for everyone's sake, especially hers.

/

Everyone gathered in the main area of the cell block to talk as the evening grew later into the night and Merle figured he'd add his two cents.

"So what's the best plan?" Hershel began. "We have children to consider and now an injured woman."

"We need to get them all out and kept somewhere safe, but it's hard to know when he's going to attack," Rick sighed. "Honestly, I thought he would have by now."

"Maybe we should all leave," Carol added. "If we know he's going to attack and that he has greater power and resources, then it's pretty stupid just to sit and wait for it to happen."

"I say we go after him ourselves and then we can keep what we have here," Merle countered. “There could be a future here, so it's worth fighting for.”

“What do you care about a future?” Glenn asked.

“You don't know me...I know I'm not perfect-”

“That's an understatement!”

“I may just be garbage to everyone here, but that doesn't mean other people can't have good things and I'm willing to die for that! Are you?” Merle growled.

Maybe none of them cared what he thought, but he was going to have his say regardless. Merle was the one who knew the governor the best, so he was going to add some logic to the discussion.

“Everyone, just calm down,” Rick warned. “This is the last thing we need right now. The fight is outside these walls, not here!”

"Maybe we should take the children and this new woman to that old hunting cabin, the one that Daryl found when he was hunting," Hershel suggested.

Tyreese and Sasha stepped in, immediately offering to defend the group at the cabin and nobody could argue that they were more than capable.

Everyone agreed that it was the best plan they had to protect the children and go after the governor so that the prison could remain their home. Merle breathed a sigh of relief that Ember wouldn't be stuck in the crossfire of a war she had no part in. He felt responsible for her and already very protective; the whole idea of staying neutral with her was beginning to feel like a ridiculous notion.

 


	6. Come Back Safe

_**An Alternate Ending - Chapter 6** _

_**~ Come Back Safe** _

Merle was up with the sun in the cell next to Ember's and immediately threw on his clothes to check on her. He still didn't want to become consumed with thoughts of her but knew that it was happening regardless.

She was sleeping curled up in a ball; she looked so small to him. He wanted to know who left her for dead all alone; he wanted to break their neck.

/

“Is there any coffee or anything?” he asked Carol when he got to the kitchen. “I'll take Ember some food too...since she can't walk.”

“You serving breakfast in bed?” Carol grinned. "How sweet."

“She can't walk, and she needs to eat more...Hershel even said so-”

“Relax, I'm only teasing.”

Merle carried food up to her cell and stood, holding it for a moment in the doorway, he didn't really want to wake her, but they'd have to get going soon.

“Hey...hey...Ember,” he whispered, nudging her leg until she opened her eyes.

“Merle,” she smiled.

“Got you some breakfast.”

She looked at the steaming bowl of porridge and coffee like it was a 3-course dinner and thanked him profusely again.

"So, there's a plan to take you somewhere that's even safer than this. You'll be going with a good group of people. Tyreese, his sister Sasha, Hershel, Carl, Beth, and baby Judith."

"You're not coming?" she asked, her eyes wide and unsure.

"No, I gotta help fight. Unfortunately, I know the governor best, so they need me along even if they don't think so."

"Sounds dangerous," she said softly.

"It is, but nobody's lookin' to get killed."

"I wish you were coming with us, but I understand."

"They're a good group, and you'll be safer with them," he insisted.

"When is this happening?"

"Right away, as soon as they can get packed up to go."

She sighed and pulled him down to sit next to her.

"Please, be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'll be careful, and no matter what happens you're with this group now. If I do die, you'll still have a place here so no worries," he smiled.

"Don't even say that," she winced.

As close as it felt like they were getting, he knew it was somewhat pointless. She'd be fully informed of what an asshole he was in no time. Five minutes alone with Maggie or Glenn and she'd never want to be anywhere near him again.

“Merle! Hurry it up!” Daryl called to him from the lower level.

“Looks like I gotta get moving. Tyreese is gonna come get you when it's time to go, OK?”

“Come back safe,” she said softly holding out her arms to him.

He didn't understand her at all, but he hugged her goodbye anyway. Ember rested her head on his shoulder then and appeared to be breathing in the scent of his skin.

“I'll pray for you,” she whispered, leaving goosebumps all over his body.

“You're a funny girl, Ember.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Cause you're the only woman left alive who'd wanna hug the likes of me.”

“I told you, Merle, I'm forming my own opinion about you; free will is all a person can really claim anymore, and it's a beautiful thing.”

“You're something else, girl.”

“So are you...so come back to me.”

“I'm sure gonna try.”

/

Merle found who he was looking for in the basement storage room as she was trying to juggle Judith while packing up diapers for the baby.

“Beth?”

“Yes?” she answered switching the baby from one hip to the other as the little one fussed.

“Give 'er here for a minute,” he offered, and she handed Judith over.

“I was wondering if you could do me a favor.”

“I'll try...what do you need?”

Merle rocked the baby on his hip as he spoke and Judith began to quiet down a little.

“Could you keep an eye on Ember?"

"Sure...why?"

"Just make sure she eats and doesn't do too much."

"OK."

Beth was baffled at Merle Dixon being overly concerned about anyone except Daryl, but she agreed to do as he asked. A big part of her was still furious at Merle for what happened with Glenn, but she wasn't one to make waves unless it was necessary.

"Thanks a lot, kid."

Beth rolled her eyes at being called kid when she was already playing surrogate mother to a baby and had done everything else the other members of the group had done to stay alive. Still, she nodded and offered a smile; this was as friendly as Merle usually got.

“Want me to take her for a bit while you pack?” he asked.

“Really?”

“Yeah, she likes me.”

Beth noted that Judith appeared quite happy and was simply grabbing at his shirt and drooling, so she agreed to come and get her before they left.

/

Merle felt good about what he'd done to keep Ember safe; she would be as safe as she could be anyway. He carried Judith around with him for a while and thought about Ember. Merle eventually got bored of walking and sat on his bunk and pulled faces at the baby to make her laugh. Judith was one of the few people at the prison who didn't dislike him; she didn't judge.  
"She really does like you," Beth noted, standing in the doorway of his cell watching Judith coo and smile up at him.  
"Someone has to, I guess. Only makes sense that it's the one person who don't know any better," he chuckled.

“Thanks, Merle, I appreciate this. I got everything packed, and it went a lot faster with you watching her.”

“No problem.”

He met with Daryl, Rick, and Carol to prepare for battle and felt like he could focus with Ember and the kids about to leave the prison.

“So, what is the plan anyway?” Maggie asked when the full group met in the courtyard of the prison.

“We need to sneak in there and hit them where it hurts,” Merle insisted.

“And where is that?” Rick sighed.

“The armory inside the compound,” Merle began. “If we can get in there and take out his weaponry, maybe disable that damn tank and some trucks, we could stand a chance then.”

Glenn glared at him from the other side of the huddle.

“There's one thing still bothering me,” he hissed.

“What?” Daryl asked.

“Where's Michonne? You said you let her go, so where is she?”

Merle hadn't seen this accusation coming; he had expected her to come directly back to the prison.

“How the hell should I know? I let her go a good 3 miles away from Woodbury yesterday morning.”

“She should be here by now then,” Maggie winced.

“That's true, Bo Peep, but I ain't seen her since then and I sure as hell let her go even if your man here is not so subtle about callin' me a liar,” he growled.

Merle understood Glenn's hatred of him, but he wasn't lying and was trying his best to help the group now.

“If you let her go then she would have come back here, so don't blame me if it looks suspicious.”

“She's a grown woman, Glenn; maybe she had other plans. This is what I get for doing the right thing?” Merle hollered.

“We're supposed to be coming up with a plan, for Christ sakes!” Daryl huffed.

Glenn resigned himself to glaring as they continued to suss out their best options. It was decided after much discussion that Merle would go with Rick and Daryl to sneak behind the walls of Woodbury at dusk as the others tried to cover them from the perimeter. Carol, Glenn, and Maggie would be able to cover Merle, Rick, and Daryl from the walls around the armory and if it went well, the governor would be less able to fight them and take over the prison. Axel and Oscar volunteered to stay behind and guard the prison which was a huge help, both of the former prisoners were now vital members of the group.

Merle was determined this time to take out the governor; he knew it was the only way to actually win the war. Taking out his artillery was crucial but if the governor himself didn't die it would never end.

The group loaded up two separate vehicles and Rick argued with Carl that he needed to go with the other group to the cabin. It was a familiar battle between a father trying to hold onto his only son and a son determined to pitch in and protect the group. Eventually, Rick won the argument and Carl left in a huff to join Tyreese and Sasha.

/

Rick climbed into the driver's seat of the truck, and Daryl sat beside him, so Merle settled into the backseat to rest along the way. Rick and his brother were close, and so he leaned back as they yapped to each other and watched the other group preparing to leave. Through the window, he saw Ember in the backseat of a car waiting for Tyreese to finish talking with Sasha. She waved at him and smiled sweetly mouthing the words 'thank you, ' and he smiled back.

Merle hoped he'd see her again; for the first time in a long time, he had something to look forward to. He also hoped that by the time he saw her face again, she'd still think good things about him even though it seemed inevitable that she'd hear about his past behavior and wonder what the hell she was thinking to ever call him her hero. Already, the moments he had with Ember were the best he had in years, and he wanted more. Everyone needed a light at the end of the world, a reason to keep moving forward and keep trying when it all looked pointless. Daryl had always been that light for him and always would be, but Ember was a light as well, and he already knew he would follow her till the end.


	7. Ember's Story

_ **An Alternate Ending - Chapter 7** _

_ **~ Ember's Story** _

Ember sat in the back of the car next to a pretty blonde girl with a baby on her lap as they headed deeper into the woods. Sasha went ahead of them alone to clear the area of any walkers before bringing Judith into the cabin.

“Beth, right?”

“That's me,” the girl smiled.

“You're so good with her,” Ember added, and then began to talk to the infant to make her smile. She'd been around so many babies over the years that it was like second nature to be around them, but not in this new world. Babies were a rare joy in the new world.

“I've been caring for her since she was born...her mother didn't make it.”

“And her father is Rick?”

“That's right. Were you with a group at some point?” Beth asked her, and Tyreese, Carl, and Hershel all seemed to take an interest in her impending answer.

“I was with my husband and his other two wives until I broke my ankle.”

“Oh...I'm so sorry,” Beth whispered.

“Why?”

“Were your family killed? Is that why Merle found you all alone?”

“No...they left me when I couldn't walk anymore. My husband's eldest daughter was watching all of the children in another location, so they left me in order to get back to them.”

“That's horrible,” Hershel gasped. “They just left you for dead?”

“Jacob, that was my husband. He said it was in God's plan to continue on without me, waiting for me to would get everyone else killed. He told me it was a sacrifice for the rest of the family and that God would reward me in the end.”

“So, he had...other wives?” Beth whispered.

“It's normal in the religion I belonged to...my father had 3 wives as well.”

“I could never do something like that,” Beth winced.

“Believe me; it was never my dream either. My father arranged the marriage when I was only 17, Jacob was 36 and already had two wives and older children.”

“How old are you now?” Tyreese asked.

“I'm twenty-eight,” she answered. “Thank God that Merle saved me and brought me to be with all of you, or I'd surely be dead right now.”

Hershel looked back at her and smiled.

“It's a little out of character for him, but we're happy to have you with us, dear.”

“God always seems to have a plan...he planned for Merle to show up right when he did,” she insisted.

Soon they arrived at the tiny hunting cabin that was so secluded they wouldn't have to worry about anyone stumbling upon them by accident. Tyreese helped her inside, and for a moment they were all safe and sound as the mission was soon to begin at Woodbury.

“I sure hope Merle will be OK?” Ember sighed.

“He's a survivor, that one,” Hershel nodded. “For all the things he may be, he's also a survivor.”

/

As the sun slipped down below the horizon, Carol squinted her eyes and watched it disappear. She listened to Glenn and Maggie argue about Merle being involved in the effort, nobody trusted him since he'd been with the governor previously.

“He's just leading us right into the governor's trap I bet,” Glenn sighed.

“I have my own issues with Merle Dixon, but he's number one on the governor's hit list since he betrayed him,” Carol clarified.

There was no point in going off the deep end, and she was tired of the bickering about Merle when they were supposed to be taking care of business. She understood why Glenn and Maggie were angry and mistrusting, but Merle was in their group now for better or worse. Rick wasn't about to have Daryl take off again to be with his brother and leave the group. Carol couldn't imagine the group without Daryl, so she was glad that they made a concession to keep Merle at the prison.

“So you're saying you trust him?” Maggie asked.

“No, I'm saying that we don't have another option right now and arguing about Merle Dixon is getting old.”

“It was me he beat within an inch of death and left for a walker, so I guess it's only my problem!” Glenn shot back.

“I'm not condoning what he did but he's with us and if you want that to change then take it up with Rick and Daryl! Right now we have a mission, so get your head in the game and deal with revenge later!” she exclaimed.

Glenn grumbled, but they soon met with Rick, Daryl, and Merle for a final chat before beginning and tensions were high.

“There's a spot they don't guard until near sunrise round back, and it'll be easy to get from there to where he keeps all the heavier artillery,” Merle explained. “The rest of y'all just perch up on the fence line and watch our backs. It's easy.”

Glenn and Maggie looked to Rick for his approval, and it was agreed that Merle's plan was the best they had.

/

Ember was given a room to share with Beth and the baby, Sasha and Tyreese shared the living room, and Carl and Hershel took the second room. The place was rustic and had only basic amenities, but it would do just fine.

Beth prepared a bottle for Judith as evening fell and curled up on one of the two beds in the room to feed the baby as the sun was setting.

“They'll be starting soon,” Ember said, looking at the sky through the window as it began to morph from golden orange to purple and then deep blue.

“They're all good fighters...they'll be OK,” Beth smiled, although it was anyone's guess if they'd make it back. “My sister and her husband are all I can think of right now.”

“Maggie is your sister, right?”

“Yes, she and Glenn and my father are all I have left.”

“They'll be back, just like you said,” Ember smiled. “I hope I see Merle again.”

“You're pretty attached to him,” Beth noted, looking up from the baby and straight into her eyes.

“I prayed to God for someone to come, and I had just said goodbye to the world when he turned up. After my own family left me, I never expected a stranger to help me...I never met anyone outside of my segregated community before.”

Beth listened intently as the baby began to drift off to sleep, she was always interested in other people's stories.

“Merle said he had this mission to go and take out the leader at Woodbury, that he had to get rid of him because he was a madman or something. He saw that I was a mess and starving, so he found me food and something to drink. He carried me to a walk-in freezer to stay hidden and told me he'd come back and I just knew that he would.”

“Merle Dixon isn't all goodness,” Beth said softly. “There's more to him than you know, more to his past.”

“He mentioned that, but he didn't go into detail. I guess it's just hard to see the man who saved me from death in a bad light,” she explained.

It was then that Beth told her about what happened between Glenn, Maggie, and Merle. If she was going to be part of the group, then she had to know the truth. Ember seemed to be getting hung up on Merle, and if his past was any indication of his behavior, then it was bound to get her hurt in the end. Beth believed it was the right thing to do; someone had to tell her the truth about Merle Dixon before she was in too deep.

 


	8. Lemme Do This For You

_ **An Alternate Ending - Chapter 8** _

_ **~ Lemme do this for you...** _

Merle checked his weapon once more and led Daryl and Rick along the perimeter to the place in the fence that was seldom guarded.

"Last I saw, he had a tank and a couple of big trucks...if we can disable those and take some ammunition then we stand a better chance," Merle whispered.

"Where?" Rick asked.

"Just follow along, Officer," Merle winked, and Daryl and Rick obliged him.

The rest of the group covered them by laying low on the perimeter fence. They could clearly see them as they approached the back of a building where the tank was parked.

"I'm gonna deal with the tank. Daryl, you and Rick take out the trucks. Flatten the tires, pour something in the gas tank, do whatever you have to do," Merle insisted as he crept over to the tank.

"Aren't we going to take out the governor?" Rick asked.

Merle stopped in his tracks to respond to the man he had hated for so long.

"We can try that, but first we need to ensure that nobody here can come after us again."

Daryl pulled Rick along with him, and they all got started on the vehicles. Merle figured out what he needed for the job he was doing and grabbed a crowbar, pipe wrench, and wire snips from the bed of one of the trucks.

"What are you doing over there?" Rick asked.

"I'm makin' it, so this tank won't ever be our problem," Merle chuckled.

Merle Dixon was running on about a grade 9 education, but it didn't take a genius to know that if you disabled a tank's tracks, then it couldn't pull up at your front door.

The two largest trucks and the tank were soon disabled, and Merle felt high on success and a strange new sense of comradery.

Maggie, Glenn, and Carol watched from the perimeter and could see the three men talking, likely deciding what to do next.

"I think y'all should get out of here," Merle suggested.

"What are you gonna do?" Daryl asked.

"I'm gonna take out the governor as he sleeps," he said calmly.

"By yourself?" Rick asked.

"It'll be easier to get in there alone."

"What if you get caught?" Daryl asked.

"Then my ass is grass, little brother."

"Just come back with us," Rick said.

"No. You guys go and meet up with the rest of 'em back at the fenceline, and I'll see you back at the prison in the end."

"Merle-"

"I gotta do this, Daryl...I gotta make it all right."

"This is stupid, Merle. We should all get the hell out of here," Daryl growled.

Merle knew Daryl was starting to panic, so he took him by the shoulders to show him he was serious.

"I can do this, and then the rest of you don't have to worry no more. Lemme do this for you, Daryl, lemme protect you this time."

Merle pleaded with his eyes and eventually, Daryl gave in.

"You better make it back, or I'll never forgive you."

"You go back with them," Merle insisted pulling him away from Rick to speak to him alone. "I'll be careful, and I'm gonna try and make it back, but if I don't I want you to know that I...I always meant to be a better brother to you."

"Merle, it's OK. You were a great brother to me."

"Nah...I wasn't, cause I didn't know how and I wish I could go back and change that."

"Don't do this."

"I told you I have to and I mean it. If I don't get back, I need you to tell Ember that it wasn't her prayers that failed and that...just tell her I cared about her a lot. I might even love that girl to tell you the truth."

"Merle-"

"Please, Daryl, just go now."

/

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why would he just take your sister and brother-in-law and do something like that?" Ember asked.

Merle had admitted that he'd done bad things, so she didn't disbelieve Beth, Ember just wanted to know why.

"It's something to do with Atlanta, but I don't know all the details."

"No idea at all?" Ember asked.

"People around here always want to shelter me from things because I'm young so I get only bits and pieces of information. There's no excuse for what happened to Glenn, though."

Ember could tell that this was a sensitive subject, so she just nodded and offered to take the baby while Beth got some rest.

"Are you sure? She can be kinda fussy."

"I'd be happy to, there were 3 babies in my house at one point, so it comes pretty naturally to me. I'm not scared of a fussy baby," she smiled.

"Did you ever have children of your own?" Beth asked.

"The Lord never saw fit to bless me with any...that made me Jacob's least favorite."

"That's awful," Beth sighed.

"Children were the only reason he married me, so I wasn't doing my job. It was an ugly world for women."

"I'm sorry that happened to you," Beth said softly.

"It's OK now; I have a second chance at everything with you and the group. I'm grateful."

/

Rick and Daryl met up with Glenn, Maggie, and Carol and explained that Merle would be staying to finish the job.

"You mean he isn't rejoining Woodbury to help take over the prison?" Glenn muttered.

"He's on our side, Glenn!" Daryl snapped. "I get that you hate him, but he's risking his life right now for all of us."

"I'm just going to reserve judgment on that if it's OK with you. We still haven't seen Michonne yet."

"Let's just get back to the prison and take cover. Whether Merle succeeds or not we could easily have trouble coming," Rick insisted.

/

With the rest of the group gone, Merle felt like he could concentrate on the task at hand. The apartment where the governor slept was a place he'd been a hundred times before without fear. At one point he would drink with the governor there as he was fed lines about how important he was to Woodbury. Merle had fallen for it all; he was 'admired' into a false sense of companionship. He entered the back of the building silently and put the guard standing there to 'sleep' with a fast crack to the skull, Merle knew the guard but couldn't remember his name.

Up the staircase toward the bedroom where all the trouble originated Merle could feel it all coming to an end. Nobody could argue that he had value when this was over. Merle could return to the prison and be with Daryl, and maybe the glares would die down a little, maybe they'd see him as one of them and not a monster. Maybe this would make up for some of the things Ember was surely hearing about his past. He wondered how many points he'd get back for this on his imaginary redemption scale.

Merle got closer and closer to the door and took a few slow breaths before proceeding. Back in the military, he had always been calm under pressure, but that's when he was fighting someone else's war and not one that meant life or death for his brother.

_**Be safe. I'll pray for you.** _

He wondered in those last moments what Ember was thinking of right then at the cabin before continuing up to the landing to the governor's door.

The easiest way to take the governor out would be a blade, at least it wouldn't attract further attention, so he planned to use the bayonet that was now his right hand for all intents and purposes.

He reached his left hand out and felt the cool brass of the handle, but then simultaneously there was a hot and blinding pain in his back.

A muted, guttural sound left his mouth, and his legs fell weak in the corridor. Someone had gotten the best of him, and he could feel it all slipping away. He felt warm blood begin to trickle down the back of his shirt and he knew then that it was bad. He hoped that the group at the prison would keep in mind that he tried and that they'd remember him in a positive way.

No matter how many times he blinked, he could only see a bright white light and hear the sound of Daryl laughing as a child mixed with Ember singing to herself in the freezer back at the liquor store. Merle began to feel warmth all around him, and the pain was already fading as he closed his eyes.

_**I'll pray for you...** _

 


	9. Welcome Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this today because it's Canadian Thanksgiving this weekend and my man is finally coming home tonight. I won't have time to post tomorrow, but I'll be going back to the normal THURSDAY & SUNDAY schedule after this.  
> Thanks to everyone who reads and leaves kind comments, it means a lot to me:)  
> xoxo  
> P.S. YOU HAVE TO PLAY 'THE SMITHS' WHILE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER, the song is called   
> "Please, please, please let me get what I want" *long title, right?

_ **Alternate Endings - Chapter 9** _

_ **~ Welcome Back** _

_**Good times for a change** _

_**See, the luck I've had** _

_**can make a good man** _

_**turn bad** _

  
  


_**So please, please, please** _

_**let me, let me, let me** _

_**let me get what I want** _

_**this time** _

  
  


_**Haven't had a dream in a long time** _

_**see, the life I've had** _

_**can make a good man bad** _

  
  


_**So for once in my life** _

_**let me get what I want** _

_**Lord knows it would be the first time** _

_**Lord knows it would be the first time** _

  
  


As it turned out, heaven was a beautiful place. Merle found himself at a high school graduation, not his though since he hadn't even graduated high school. He was standing in a gymnasium in a suit and a disco ball hung overhead reflecting light all over the darkened space. When he looked around he didn't recognize anyone's face and he wondered what he was supposed to do. It soon dawned on him that he had both of his hands again and he was holding a red rose corsage in his reunited right hand. He switched the flowers to his left hand and held his right hand to his face just to feel it touching his skin again. He missed his dominant hand, he still didn't feel whole without it.

"Is that for me?" came a voice from behind him.

Ember was standing there and she looked just like she belonged in his heaven. Her blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders and her green eyes sparkled in the light moving in slow circles around the gym. She was wearing a ruby red dress and had a white flower in her hair, she was so beautiful he could hardly speak.

"It must be for you, it matches your dress."

He slid the little bunch of flowers onto her wrist and she took his hand, leading him to the dancefloor. The Smiths were singing of teen angst as he took her in his arms and pulled her close.

"This is heaven, Ember. I didn't make it."

"It feels that way, but this isn't heaven."

"No?"

"Heaven is even better than this," she whispered.

"Somebody killed me at the governor's place, though, honey. I tried again to get rid of him but I fucked up."

She pulled back enough to look into his eyes and smiled.

"This isn't your time, Merle. Just hold on tight and it'll be OK."

Merle decided it was the most pleasant option so he settled his face into her neck to breathe in the sweet scent of her hair. He was still convinced that it was heaven, though. He had never danced with a girl before but he loved it now. If heaven was like this, then he was happy to be there. It surprised him to be in heaven and not hell, but he was happy. In his heaven, he could be with a girl like Ember and everything was OK for a change.

When the song ended he found himself sitting on the gymnasium bleachers next to her.

"You look beautiful, honey."

"You look pretty good yourself," she purred.

The way she was looking at him made him feel like prince charming and that would definitely be a first for him. Ember moved her hand across the surface of the bleachers and touched his, it was so simple and sweet that his heart raced.

_**Please, please, please, let me get what I want this time...** _

She was going to kiss him, he was sure of it, and he felt all of the air leave his lungs.

"You're my hero, Merle. You saved my life and...I love you."

"Honey, I-"

"Shhh...come here."

Merle closed his eyes, planning to move closer to her but gradually felt her slipping away from him before their lips even met. It felt like crawling out of a warm bed and into a chilly, damp room at 6 am.

"Stay with us...come on, Dixon, hang on now!"

Agony. Pure agony.

It felt like all of his ribs were broken, like a steel blade was piercing his back just to the right side of his spine and his lungs were on fire. His vision was fuzzy but he could swear he saw a blur that looked like Michonne. When he tried to speak he could only cough and it hurt like hell as he rolled a little to his side in search of air.

A sharp sensation pierced his arm and he winced when a set of hands held his arm down hard.

"Ember, we need you over here. Daryl, hold him still, please. You swear to God you're O-negative?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Alright, come sit right down here for me...this is going to hurt."

"Just do it, whatever he needs!"

#########################

"Welcome back."

Merle was blinking and the sun was bright and hot on his face as it flooded in through lace curtains.

"Hershel," he groaned.

"You really are a fighter, aren't you?"

"What happened?"

"You were jumped at Woodbury and took a blade to the back. Thankfully, Michonne was lurking around with plans to take out the governor as well."

"So she-"

"She killed the governor's man who stabbed you and then loaded you up into the bed of a truck. Somehow the governor didn't wake up through all the ruckus in the hallway and I don't know how she managed to get you moved alone but she must have been very determined. She drove you to the prison first and then here to me when she was told where I was."

"Jesus...where is she?"

"Just outside."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Sure."

Michonne walked in and came closer to sit next to him on the bed.

"I don't deserve what you did for me," he whispered.

Talking was tiring and his throat hurt already.

"Don't mention it," she insisted.

"You coulda just left me to die there...woulda been a lot easier. How did you get me into a truck alone?"

"It wasn't easy, that's for sure. You're a big man and even heavier when you're dead weight, but I find that the easier option is rarely the right one so I managed," she said.

"Thank you, Michonne."

"You're welcome," she answered with a little smile on her normally serious face.

"Where's Ember?"

"I'll get her. Hershel made her get some sleep, she sat right next to you since you got here against his wishes. The blood transfusion left her all pale and weak but she refused to rest."

Merle sighed heavily at that.

"He shouldn't have let her do that."

"She was the only one with your blood type and she wasn't taking no for an answer."

"How did you know my blood type."

"Daryl's here too, but he's out hunting with Carl right now. That poor kid is moody as hell at the moment," she sighed. "Daryl thought he was going to lose you so I brought him here with me from the prison. He'll be excited to know you're awake when he gets back."

"I wish I could have killed that bastard."

"You tried, that's what matters. I'm going back to the prison right away and we'll all keep trying."

She got up to leave and he stopped her just as she was leaving the room.

"Michonne?"

"Yes?"

"I wasn't worth saving...but I'm gonna change all that. I'll make you glad you bothered with me, I promise."

"I'm already glad."

/

Ember was woken up and Tyreese helped her to the chair next to the bed.

"Hey," he smiled.

She looked emotionally drained and she took his hand in hers right away.

"I was starting to think you'd never wake up," she said softly.

"How long was it?"

"A day and a half, I think? I'm so sleep deprived I can't say for sure."

"I heard you gave me some blood."

"It was nothing."

"No, it was really something. Thank you."

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Just thirsty."

Ember took a glass of water from the bedside table and held it for him to take a sip.

He realized then that he didn't have his prosthetic on and swiftly pulled his arm under the covers to hide it from her. He always kept it covered with a black army sock so that even he didn't have to look at it.

"It's OK, Merle."

"Nah, it's a fuckin' nightmare to look at."

"It doesn't bother me."

"You don't have to be nice, honey, it even makes me sick."

"I'm just so glad to see you awake," she smiled and squeezed his left hand.

"Why didn't you ever ask me about my hand?"

"Because it really doesn't matter to me. I'll happily listen if you ever want to tell me what happened, but I don't need to know."

"You wouldn't want to hear that awful story anyway."

"You can tell me if you want to, no matter how bad it is, but you don't have to," she insisted.

"I dreamed about you," he chuckled softly before ending up with another coughing fit from talking too much.

Ember offered him more water but it was obvious that he couldn't speak anymore.

"I hope you'll tell me all about it when you're up to it," she smiled. "You should rest now."

He nodded up to her as she bent down to slowly and softly kiss his forehead and it was like being anointed. Merle closed his eyes and smiled to himself as sleep crept in and carried him away again.

 


	10. Tender Loving Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh...Merle gets some tender loving care that he greatly deserves....sigh:)  
> The song is 'When you say nothing at all' by Alison Krauss and I HIGHLY recommend checking it out and listening to it with this chapter, it always makes me cry...and I love to cry. lol  
> Thanks for reading:) xoxo

_ **An Alternate Ending - Chapter 10** _

_ **~ Tender loving care** _

By evening time Merle was ready for food so Daryl brought him some stew that Beth and Sasha made with the rabbits he'd killed.

"You sure look rough."

"I feel rough, brother."

"I'm glad to see you awake."

"Me too, but I was having a nice dream where nothing hurt before I opened my eyes," he chuckled weakly. "You didn't tell Ember that stuff I said, did you?"

"No, cause you're alive and you can tell her yourself."

"Thanks."

"Can you manage this?" Daryl asked, setting the bowl down on the table next to the bed.

"Sure," he smiled as he eyed the soup bowl. "I'll just let it cool down a bit."

Merle knew he probably couldn't handle the bowl on his own but it would be a cold day in hell before he'd let his baby brother feed him. The stew was boiling hot and he still wasn't great with his left hand at the best of times.

"I need to get back to the prison tonight...they need me."

"I know," Merle nodded. "You go on."

"Will you be OK?"

"I'll be fine, you know me."

"Yeah. You came so close to killing him...and it was a ballsy move to do it alone."

"I wanna stop him, for you and all those people at the prison but he's a slippery fish."

"You don't have to do it alone, Merle."

"If I can do it for the group then everything will be better."

"What are you talking about?"

"Then they'll see I ain't all evil and life will be easier for you. Maybe they'll stop lookin' at me like they do."

"How do they look at you?"

"It's not everyone...but most of them hate me, I can see it in their eyes. They only let me stay because they don't want you to leave with me."

"Hey...you're my blood and nothing will ever change that. I don't care what anyone thinks and I don't need you getting yourself killed for their approval. I'm proud of what you did, but don't die for this, Merle."

"OK."

"Promise me, no more stupid risky solo missions."

"I promise."

Merle felt some relief that his brother wasn't completely disappointed in his failure and he wished him well on his trip back.

"Daryl?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I give you a little tip?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Talk to Carol."

"About what?"

"You know what about, little brother. That woman is the one for you and you both know it."

"You sure? Maybe she just wants to stay friends," Daryl shrugged.

"Trust me, Daryl, just trust me this one time."

"OK, I'll trust ya but if you're wrong I'll beat your ass," he laughed.

"Feel free, cause I ain't wrong."

"I'll send Ember in to give you a hand with that," Daryl smiled on his way out the door, obviously knowing full well that he couldn't handle the soup alone.

"No, wait! Daryl-"

A minute later Ember was helped in by Tyreese. She was managing better already, putting a little weight on her foot but mostly leaning on Tyreese.

"You'll get tired of helping me, I'm so sorry."

"If I can damn near carry Merle to the backyard to piss then you aren't a problem," he joked.

"Impressive," she smiled.

Tyreese took the compliment and left her alone with Merle. He had helped Merle to the backyard twice that day and Merle tried not to be completely humiliated at needing another grown man's help. Merle refuse to use a 'bedpan' and went, against Herschel's wishes, to piss outdoors instead.

"Can I give you a hand?"

"This sucks," he groaned. "My body just doesn't work right and I'm still so weak."

"Of course you are. You haven't eaten since before you were attacked."

"Still, I hate to bother people with my shit."

"Hush, it's fine...you helped me too, remember?"

Ember took the bowl and lifted a spoonful to her lips to blow on it for him like he was a child and he found it fascinating. The stew hit the spot and he soon forgot how awkward it was to have her feeding him and ravenously finished the entire bowlful.

"I needed that, thank you."

"You need more?" she asked. "There's plenty left."

"I probably shouldn't push it," he nodded.

She came closer to hug him and then rearranged his sheets.

"I probably don't smell so sweet."

"You smell fine, I washed you up when you first got here."

"You did?"

"Is that OK?"

"Yeah, but you didn't have to."

"I did, you were covered in blood," she frowned. "I don't mind at all...did you want to get cleaned up again before you sleep? It might help you rest in this heat."

Merle tossed it around for a moment in his mind and realized that although the idea of it made him a little uncomfortable, he wanted her to stay. Part of him wanted just to be touched as well, it made him feel human again.

"Only if it's not a problem."

"I'm happy to. I'll just ask Tyreese to grab me a basin."

Tyreese helped her collect all the things she needed and she slid over to sit on the edge of the bed with a steaming bowl of water from over the fire next to her on the bedside table.

Merle noticed that Tyreese closed the door when he left and with only a candle on the dresser and sunset outside the window it was almost romantic.

Ember's hands moved to the buttons on the front of the flannel shirt that had been put on him and she began to slowly undo them. Merle watched her face as she continued and focused on her lips, her lips looked soft and sweet.

"You didn't see me naked, did you?" he asked, when it hit him that he was wearing different clothing.

"Beth and I were assisting Hershel so...yes."

"Jesus, that's embarrassing," he winced.

Ember opened his shirt and lay her warm hands on his bare chest for just a moment.

"You have absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I don't?"

She grinned and he noticed that her face was turning red even in the dim light.

"Trust me," she assured him and turned her head to wet the washcloth.

Ember started with his face and the heat from the washcloth felt so reviving. She continued with the soft warm cloth across his chest and he could feel what he presumed were 'butterflies' in his stomach. Merle never dreamed of anyone touching him this way. He hadn't had a woman since before the end of it all and all of his attempts to woo Andrea had been met with dismissal and ridicule. Andrea didn't like his crass sense of humor and he didn't really blame her, but he was different now. He'd never used that kind of language with Ember, he wanted so badly for her to like him.

"Feel good?" she asked.

"It's real nice, honey, thank you."

"Up," she winked as she nodded toward his arm and so he obliged her.

She ran the cloth over his armpit and for the life of him he couldn't help but laugh.

"Ticklish?" she giggled.

"Guess I am," he shrugged.

It felt like some form of therapy to be touched, like her hands had a magic power to make him better than he was before. He wanted to hold her in the bed all night long and didn't even care if nothing happened, he obviously wasn't up to it anyway; he just wanted her close.

"Turn over a little if you can," she said and he found that it took a lot more effort than he expected to roll over. "I just want to check your wound for Hershel. He says as long as it's not red or swollen it should be fine for the night."

Merle felt her fingertips pulling back the tape and the dressing covering his stitches and she said everything looked fine. Next was the sensation of the warm rag over his shoulders and he couldn't contain a long, deep moan that erupted from inside him.

"Jesus...honey, that feels so good."

"Good," she whispered, "that's what I want for you."

He closed his eyes and it dawned on him that nobody had ever been this gentle with him in all his life. Childhood had been only a series of beatings from his father and his mother never hugged him that he could remember. There were no kisses and band-aids when he injured himself, there were no bedtime stories.

The women he slept with as a grown man were almost always gone by the time he fell asleep and the ones who did stay didn't hold him. Ember was the first person in all his life to be gentle with him and maybe it was the fact that he had almost died and was still in rough shape, but it got to him.

"You OK?"

He didn't know how she could tell he was almost tearing up but he didn't want her to see it. He was turned away from her as she washed his back and willed himself to stop being soft and suck up his emotions, he was afraid of looking weak to her.

"I'm good," he said but his voice betrayed him.

She had dried every section of his skin as she went and he was surprised to find that he liked her caring for him.

"Nobody ever did anything like this for me."

"Surely your mother did," she grinned.

"Not even her. Thanks a lot."

"Merle-"

"It's OK. I had a shitty childhood but I ain't gonna drag you into that story," he chuckled, pulling the sheets up to his chin.

"Mine was pretty ugly too," she said with a far-off look in her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"None of that for tonight, though. I'll leave so you can rest."

"Stay, if you want to," he said, rolling back over to look at her directly.

"Is there room for me?" she asked, already eyeing up a potential spot on the bed next to him.

"Come on," he winked as he groaned and shifted over to the edge.

Ember settled in next to him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder so that she'd rest her head on his chest. Moving hurt like hell but it was worth it to have her close.

"Thank God you're OK," she sighed.

"I feel pretty damn good right now, believe it or not."

Physically he felt like shit, but that wasn't the important part.

"Me too. So tell me about your dream," she suggested as she began to trace shapes on his chest with her finger.

"It was really vivid," he began, wondering what she'd think of him for dreaming of something so strange.

Maybe it was more of a trauma-induced hallucination but that was merely semantics.

"Come on...I sang for you," she pushed.

He knew he couldn't get out of telling her and was a little afraid of her reaction. 

"I was in a school gym and there was a dance going on. I was wearing a grey suit and standing in a crowd of people holding a red corsage. Then you came up behind me and asked if the flowers were for you."

"And were they?" she whispered.

"I said they were cause they matched your dress. Jesus! That's the other thing! You were in this red dress and you looked like a dyin' man's last wish," he chuckled. "You danced with me to this old Smiths song and I told you it was heaven cause I got killed in Woodbury."

"What did I say?"

"You said that heaven was even better and that it wasn't my time."

"What else happened?"

"Then we were sitting on the bleachers and..."

"What?"

"Keep in mind, it was only a dream."

"Go on."

"You told me that you love me and then just as we were about to kiss I woke up from the dream with Hershel stickin' me with a needle. Stupid, huh? I had both of my hands in the dream too...I sure fuckin' miss not being a one-handed freak," he sighed.

"Merle?"

"Yeah?"

Ember rose up on her elbow and looked down into his eyes like there was something of vital importance right on the tip of her tongue. He didn't know if she was about to smack him or let him down gently, her eyes were giving him nothing to go on so he began to ramble.

"It was just a dream, I'm not sayin' that you-"

And just like that, she moved in and lay an uncertain little kiss on his lips. He didn't know that anyone could make him feel like a boy again, but Ember was doing it. He felt innocent and hopeful and worthy in that moment. He touched her hair and the kiss lingered but stayed soft and simple. No tongue, just a kiss. When she did pull back she was smiling and looked relieved.

"Is this OK?"

Merle shook his head at her words and almost laughed.

"Of course it's OK. I'm just surprised, I never had a dream come true before."

"Merle...I want you to be mine," she said, and her expression was completely serious. "I can't really explain it, but I never felt this way about anyone before."

Merle couldn't believe what she was saying and it left him feeling lost but so excited. He was done playing games, he had to tell her everything in his heart.

"I'd walk through fire for you, honey. You're on my mind all the time since we met."

"Me too," she said softly, touching his face and looking right through him with her sea green eyes.

Merle kissed her again and realized that he had something to offer someone. Maybe everyone else thought he was garbage and maybe they were right in a way, but Ember wanted him and he felt like a king. Her beautiful face and soft lips made him feel like a new man, a man who could love someone and be loved in return.

"I'm gonna protect you, honey. I'll never let anything happen to you."

"And I'll protect you too," she smiled. "I don't want anything else to happen to you...I nearly lost my mind."

"I'll be more careful."

"Good," she whispered and settled back into his embrace.

He was much too injured to do what he really wanted with her but he didn't mind too much. When they were able to be together that way, he wanted everything to be perfect. Ember was not a woman you just fucked, she was a woman you made love to. Merle had never 'made love' to anyone but he was ready for a first time. The night fell down around them and they drifted off to the sweet sound of Beth singing an Alison Krauss song to Judith in the next room.

  
  


_**It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart.** _

_**Without saying a word, you can light up the dark.** _

  
  


_**Try as I may, I could never explain** _

_**What I hear when you don't say a thing.** _

  
  


_**The smile on your face** _

_**Lets me know that you need me.** _

_**There's a truth in your eyes** _

_**Saying you'll never leave me.** _

_**The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall.** _

_**You say it best, when you say nothing at all** _

 


	11. Let Go A Little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story turns to Daryl and Carol for a couple of chapters. Daryl finally pursuing Carol is very important to Merle, especially since he met Ember and knows now how awesome love is:)❤️

_**An Alternate Ending - Chapter 11** _

_ **~ Let Go A Little** _

Daryl and Michonne made it back to the prison as the sun was coming up and encountered the first person Daryl wanted to see in the prison yard.

"I'll see you later, Daryl. I'm going to find Rick and find out what the plan is with Woodbury," Michonne said as she walked toward the main building.

"Sure, see ya later," he smiled and then turned his attention to Carol.

"How is he?" Carol asked the moment he got close enough.

Carol wasn't the world's biggest Merle fan, but her eyes showed genuine concern and Daryl loved that about her. She wanted Merle to be OK for his sake, and he knew that.

"He's gonna be OK. There's lots of people there to get him back on his feet...that new girl is babying him pretty good."

Daryl found himself looking a little longer into her cornflower blue eyes; she was the one who always made him feel OK about everything.

"That girl seems to have a bit of a crush," Carol noted.

"She's got it even worse than that, I think."

"Yeah?"

"She stayed up all night just holding his hand, and she was feeding him and washing him up...that's more than a crush."

"Are they together?"

"Not officially as far as I know. They just gravitate towards each other and like each other a lot, but they haven't come out and said anything about it yet."

Carol took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Interesting," she said, biting her lower lip and keeping her eyes on his.

"Very," he agreed.

"Hey, Daryl! You're back! You guys coming in?"

Rick was always there to intervene if they got too close, not that Daryl thought it was intentional. It happened so often, however, that he had to wonder a little bit.

Inside they were plotting again about Woodbury, and it was decided that the governor was likely stepping up security after losing one of his men to Michonne's blade. She had nearly bisected the one who stabbed Merle and left him right outside the governor's door. Since it was sure to be harder to get into Woodbury now they considered ways to get the governor outside where he'd be more vulnerable. The talking went on and on as usual, and with so many conflicting opinions it was exhausting to listen to.

"I'm gonna catch a little rest while y'all figure this out," Daryl groaned.

He had spent most of the night traveling back and checking traps with Michonne so he'd sleep the day away.

"Did you want some food before you sleep?" Carol asked as he stood up to go.

"Actually, that sounds good," he smiled.

"I'll bring it to your cell in just a minute, OK?"

"Thanks."

Daryl had just gotten his boots off and his t-shirt when she turned up at his door.

"Hey," she said, setting a plate of jerky, berries, and bread down on his side table.

"That looks great, Carol, thanks."

"It's nothing. Have a good rest."

Daryl grabbed a piece of the bread and took a bite, he was hungry and hadn't even realized it. Carol always seemed to know what he needed when it came to practical things but also when he needed to talk or to be left to think. She was just leaving his cell when he thought of something to tell her.

"Everywhere I looked yesterday I saw Cherokee roses."

"Yeah?" she grinned.

"Like they were following me or something," he chuckled. "I can't see those without thinking about you."

"Me neither."

"You wanna go for a ride tonight?"

"Where?"

"Anywhere. I just wanna get away from the bickering around here, and I miss you riding with me."

"You do?"

"It's been a while; you wanna come?"

"I'd love to."

"I'll come find you when I wake up then if that works."

"Sounds good. Sleep well."

/

"If we could round up a bunch of walkers and lead them into the same area that Merle did then he'd come, and with more shooters, we could take him out," Maggie suggested.

"That's not a bad plan actually. Merle said he was close to taking him out, but he just got startled by a walker. At least we'd have him out in the open this way," Rick agreed.

For once, Glenn had no argument and seemed to be calmer now that Merle was at the hunting cabin instead of the prison.

"So when do we go for it?" Michonne asked.

"We should let it cool down for a day or two, and we could use an ammunition run before we go walking into trouble," Rick decided.

"We need people on strict watch then, cause he could be rolling up in here at any time," Oscar added.

"That's right, we can't afford to let our guard down for even a second," Axel agreed.

"Who wants evening watch until tonight?" Rick asked.

They were normally just doing watch overnight, but it made sense to have someone on the lookout all day now.

"Me and Maggie will take evening watch."

"Daryl and I can take the overnight watch," Carol jumped in.

"You sure?"

"He's sleeping now, so it makes sense, and I had a great night's sleep last night, so I can stay up with him."

They all exchanged knowing glances and agreed with Carol's plan.

"We're going for a ride tonight before watch, but we'll be back before it gets late."

"Be careful out there," Rick warned. "Stay clear of any roads leading to Woodbury."

"Of course. We'll be fine," she assured him.

/

Daryl was awoken in the late afternoon by the sound of Carol calling his name, and he opened his eyes to see her standing in the doorway of his cell. The sun was shining in behind her, and she was glowing like an angel. Merle was right; there was something there that he hadn't let himself see before.

All Daryl ever thought of was protecting those around him and trying to stay one step ahead of the madness, but there was more to life. Seeing the way Ember looked at Merle and held his hand all night long was enough to make him long for someone like that to care for him. It only took him a few seconds to realize he likely already had someone like that in his life. He knew that Carol would be at his bedside if he was injured and he'd be there for her too. She was the one who was there for him after he was injured looking for Sophia and he was so owly back then. Carol could see it was an act because she understood him right from the start. Only, Carol could see his defense mechanisms for what they were.

She informed him that they were taking watch that night and instantly he felt intrigued by the idea.

"Still wanna go for a quick ride first?" he asked.

"Sure," she smiled.

/

Daryl got up and had a quick bite to eat before they met in the courtyard where his bike was parked. Carol was wearing cargo pants and a red sleeveless shirt, and he eyed the freckles on her skin with new appreciation. She was a striking woman, and he had always thought so, but making a move was hard for him to attempt. After becoming such close friends, a small part of him thought she might find it comical if he hit on her.

"I need to get away from here," she sighed. "You couldn't have asked at a better time."

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Just all the stress of Woodbury and the constant bickering, I feel like this is just what I need to unwind a little."

"I hear ya there...a good ride will make us both feel better-"

Daryl froze when he realized how sexual his statement sounded and then shook his head like it never happened.

Daryl climbed on the bike and fired up the engine as Carol slithered on behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and suddenly everything was different. Daryl nodded to Rick as he pulled out of the prison yard into the unknown.

"God, I miss this," she said in a louder voice over his shoulder so that he could hear her.

"Me too," he yelled back and then he realized he was on the perfect rode for what he really wanted. "You wanna see something cool?"

"Sure," she hollered back.

Upon arriving at the place, he had in mind they were greeted by 7 walkers who put up a bit of a fight. Carol stayed calm and used her blade to dispatch 3 of them in quick succession. Carol was deadly when she had her mind made up, and he found it sexy as hell. She didn't ask permission from anyone after Ed died, those days were over, and she was her own woman 1oo% of the time. Daryl didn't want to tame her or pin her down; he just wanted to get closer and see if it could be more.

The spot he stopped at was a covered bridge with names carved in the wood. There was a tire swing hanging from the platform of the bridge over the water, and it looked like the kind of place teenagers hung out.

"Wow...this is so cool," she smiled, and he knew it was just the right place.

Under the bridge was reasonably clear water and he smirked as she eyed the swing with a little longing in her stare.

"Dare you to get in the water for a swing," he teased.

"Will it even hold an adult?" she asked.

"Hell yeah, that rope ain't even worn, and you don't weigh a damn thing."

"You're on," she winked, and she headed toward the end of the bridge to climb down.

"You're a mad woman," he laughed.

"You don't know the half of it," she answered, looking up at him from the bank and slowly unbuttoning her cargo pants.

"Jesus," he gasped.

She let her pants fall to her feet and then kicked them off to the side, and he couldn't even breathe. Her red sleeveless top and black panties were enough to make his manhood throb for her helplessly.

"Just pretend it's a bathing suit," she winked.

Carol stepped into the water and squealed at the temperature.

"You don't have to," he called down.

Daryl kept watch from the bridge, but it was all clear for once, so he wasn't too worried.

"A dare is a dare," she answered moving further into the water toward the swing.

She pulled on the rope, and it was sturdy enough.

"I dare you to come in with me," she smiled, looking up to him on the bridge.

Daryl looked down at his leather vest and jeans, trying to decide how much he was comfortable taking off.

"Come on," she called again. "Let go a little."

Daryl decided she was right. If he didn't have any fun in life then what was the point?

He climbed down the bank and watched her climb onto the tire with her legs dangling through the hole in the center. Her shirt and her hair were wet, and her bare legs called to him.

Daryl looked around again to be sure the coast was clear, lay his crossbow near the bank, and shrugged out of his vest.

Carol watched him closely, and her eyes softened at the sight of his bare arms and the way his hands lingered on his belt.

"You don't have to, Daryl...I can come out," she insisted.

"No, you stay right there. I'm good," he answered.

He lowered his jeans and stepped into the water and felt rocks stabbing his feet.

"Ouch!"

"You OK?"

"Yeah, it's just these sharp rocks in here."

"Just a couple of steps and it gets better, keep going."

Daryl stumbled toward her and shivered at the cool water surrounding them. Finally, he made it to where she was hanging on the swing and reached for the rope and then suddenly they were face to face.

"Hey," he said, and she just smiled.

"Aren't we both daring?" she winked.

"Why stop now?"

"You want more?"

"Yeah, I do want more."

Her eyes could read him as well as they always could, and it was right there between them, that unspoken truth.

"What do you want, Daryl."

"Don't you know?"

"Maybe I do, but I'd like to hear you say it anyway."

"I want you...I always wanted you."

Carol reached out her hand and touched his face, her eyes seeing into his soul as always, and she smiled like she'd been waiting forever to hear the words.

"I love you, Daryl. I've loved you for so long now," she whispered, pulling him closer.

A moment as pure as this was couldn't ever be replicated. They had walked the path of friendship, all the while knowing that love was there too, right from the start. There was no more time to waste, though. Life was dangerous, and he wanted to have her in all the ways he could while life was still being kind enough to let them live.

Daryl always meant to kiss her softly at first but there was too much build up, and he couldn't help taking her face in both hands and giving it all he had.

His tongue slid into her mouth, and she ran her fingers through his hair like in a movie. Coming up for air was out of the question, and the only thing on his mind was...why did I wait so long?

 

 

 


	12. Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a chapter with Carol and Daryl making love because it's going to be referenced later:) I know it takes us away from Merle and his story for this one chapter but we go back to him right away in ch.13.  
> I could post another chapter today if people want it (just let me know in the comments) or I could stick to the usual schedule of Thurs and Sun.  
> Thank you, to everyone reading, it's always so appreciated.  
> Love you/xoxo  
> P.S. The spacing is whacked and I have no idea why. lol; I tried to fix it but it just wants to be this way apparently.

_**An Alternate Ending - Chapter 12**_  
  
_**~ Always**_  
  
  
  
Daryl kissed her madly till his lips were almost raw and it was magical. All the times he had wondered what it would be like paled in comparison to the reality of touching her. Her beautiful blue eyes were a little dreamy and soft as his mouth moved to her neck and then he realized he'd have all night with her back at the prison and that it would be safer. He could easily let himself go in that moment, and you couldn't do that anymore, not in the world they lived in.  
  
  
"Do you want to continue this back in the tower?" he asked.  
  
  
Carol nodded and kissed him again.  
  
  
"I just can't believe this finally happened."  
  
  
"Me neither...I need to thank my brother when I see him again."  
  
  
"Why?"

 

"He's the one who told me to talk to you. He's the reason I asked you to go for a ride. Merle said we were meant to be together and that we both knew it."

 

"I'll have to thank him too. Maybe I've been a little hard on him...but I'm very protective of you."

 

"I know," he smiled. "I love that about you."

 

They headed back to the prison, and the ride filled Carol with giddy excitement like she hadn't felt in years. She was about to have the man she loved alone for a night on watch and planned to show him exactly how she felt. All of the desires she held could be revealed, and she felt renewed. She held him that little bit tighter on the way back and even lay her hand on his thigh for a while, causing him to lean his head back onto her shoulder for a minute. Intimacy was something she had lied to herself about needing, but it was clear that she needed to be touched and loved.

 

/

 

Carol ran to her cell after arriving back at the prison to get ready for watch with Daryl and tried to find something extra special to wear among her pilfered clothing. She settled on a pair of grey silk panties and a matching bra that she took from a store ages before but never wore. Her white sleeveless button down shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans were all she could pair it with, but she knew that wasn't Daryl's number one concern anyway. Carol thought of finally admitting her feelings to herself and to him and was excited; she couldn't wait to show him more physically.

When she finished washing up, changing and brushing her teeth, she walked casually out to the tower to relieve Maggie and Glenn. The next day they'd be trying again to stop the governor, so she didn't plan to waste a moment of the night. Daryl was sitting at the desk when she arrived, and Maggie and Glenn were already walking across the field back to the prison. His face showed nervous tension, and she loved him more than she could even express.

 

"Hey," she said, closing the door behind her and coming to sit next to him.

 

"We're going out again tomorrow," he said, and she knew right where his head was at because hers was there too.

 

"It could be dangerous," she added.

 

"That's true...so I have two choices."

 

"What choices are those?" she asked.

 

"I could sit here and wonder how to make the right move and waste time or I could just tell you I want you and maybe we could skip the awkward part."

 

"That sounds perfect to me," she answered and sat down on the couch next to the deck.

 

The entire tower area was only 8 feet by 10, but it could be a honeymoon suite in their eyes, they had each other, and they were alone. Daryl came to sit next to her, and as if telepathy took over he wrapped her up in his arms and lay her back on the couch. She moved with him so perfectly, like they'd been making out forever already.

 

Carol ran her hands down his back and felt the strength in his body; his body was already familiar to her but not in this way, this was new and overwhelming. She tried to imagine him naked, touching him and taking him in and it was too hot to get her mind around. He squirmed between her legs then, and she felt high as if she was a teenager again. Already she could feel a throbbing down between her legs, an aching that demanded to be appeased.

 

"I don't know how far you want this to go, but I have uh...protection," he uttered nervously, and she grinned up at him.

 

"I don't think I could stop if I tried, so keep it handy."

 

/

 

He grinned wickedly down at her and soon he was running his hand up her shirt to touch her breasts, leaving her breathless and grasping for him desperately. Her breasts were so soft and a perfect handful of pleasure.She reached down to get to work on unfastening the buttons of her blouse, as he eyed her milky skin and grey silk bra and groaned at how it surpassed any of his dreams. The entanglement caught fire, and they happily burned in each other's arms. He kissed her neck and pulled her legs up around his back to grind his needy cock against her body.

"It's been so long for me...I just need it so bad I can't stay cool."

 

"Just take me, Daryl...we have the rest of our lives to slow it down," she winked.

 

With that, the stripping happened at a faster rate, and soon he was in only his boxers, and she was on top of him, rolling her grey silk panties against his painfully hard dick. Daryl grabbed her ass and moaned into her hair as she teased him out of his mind.

 

"Touch me," he pleaded, and she backed up to drag his boxers down his legs.

 

Carol was excited to see his body and not the least bit disappointed when she did. The muscles in his arms, the hard plain of his abdomen; for so long she had just wished to get close, to touch him. Her hands drove him further and further out of his mind, and when she used her mouth as well, he moaned out loud unabashedly. Daryl squirmed and groaned, informing her of his descent deep down into the madness of lust but soon he had to put the breaks on.

 

"I wanna do something for you," he said suddenly, and she loved the innocence of him during sex.

 

"Do anything you like," she giggled.

 

In what felt like seconds he had her rolled underneath him and was peeling her panties down her legs as she stripped off her bra for him. She wanted his hands on her bare breasts and his mouth everywhere.

 

"You're so perfect, Carol...I can't believe we're finally doing this."

 

"Believe it...I've wanted you like this for so long now."

 

Daryl bent down to kiss her calves, and she had a good idea where it was going.

 

He moved higher and higher up her body and urged her legs apart before taking in the sight of her womanhood.

 

"Damn! Your body...I knew you'd be beautiful but..." he drifted off like he just couldn't find the words, and she smiled up at him.

 

He was enthusiastic and giddy like a teenager as he licked sloppily all over her lips. He grabbed her by the hips and held her still, her legs spread wide as he went to town. Carol writhed at the intensity of being touched for the first time in years. He didn't pull any punches, and she found herself being drawn under so quickly. He lapped at her lips and slid his tongue between the folds to tease her clit like he was being paid for the privilege. She grabbed a handful of his shaggy hair and rolled herself against his mouth.

 

"I needed you, Daryl...all this time I needed you like this."

 

"You got me," he said before swiftly returning to his work.

 

She couldn't take it anymore, and when he gently flicked his tongue against her clit, it was all she wrote.

 

"Oh God.....oh....Mmmmm!"

 

Her entire body tensed and she raised her hips to his mouth as he drank her pleasure greedily.

 

Trembling took over her entire being as she floated back down and as soon as the smoke cleared she was pulling him on top of her and taking his thick cock in her hand. She moved herself against him, she was wet and slippery, and he almost sobbed with need at the sensation of his cock being cradled between her sweet, wet lips.

 

"Please...Carol, I need you."

 

"Grab the condom," she breathed.

 

Watching him roll a condom down his perfect dick and knowing he was about to give it to her was a moment of evil anticipation like nothing else she'd ever known.

 

"Hurry," she whined, and then he was on top of her and sliding in nice and slow.

 

"Oooooh," he moaned. "Oh, fuck....oh my God!"

 

He waited till he was entirely inside her before moving and when he did it was full deep thrusting that made her toes curl. She was being filled and fucked so perfectly she didn't plan to ever let him go.

 

"It's so good, baby...you feel so right with me...I love you, Daryl."

 

"Love you too...always did."

 

They rolled off of the couch and onto the floor where she landed on top, and he lay back looking up at her beauty as she rode him into the very earth. She fucked him at a steady pace, and he watched her breasts rock to the rhythm of her hips as she took him in and let him out again.

 

He gripped her hips and then pulled her chest down to his mouth to taste her breasts. Carol felt him take her entire right nipple into his mouth and he rolled his tongue over the nerve-dense tissue, dragging her to the very edge.

 

"You fuck me so good," he hissed, and she could feel his tension reaching the finish line.

 

His breath became short, and his face wore the mask of sexual release.

 

Daryl came undone with her over top of him, thrusting up into her to unload years of sexual denial.

 

He said no words; he only growled like an angry bear as he filled the condom with his eruption.

 

/

 

"Did that really just happen?"

 

"Yeah...my heart won't slow down."

 

"I'm hugging Merle when I see him again," she giggled.

 

"No you ain't, you're all mine."

 

"Jealous much?"

 

"You're damn right I am," he teased. "Just kidding, you can hug him if you want, better than wanting to strangle him like usual."

 

"I didn't dislike him that much," she insisted.

 

"Carol...this was the best thing that ever happened to me."

 

"This is the most incredible thing I could have hoped for. You're everything to me, Daryl."

 

Daryl turned toward her and touched her face before snuggling into her chest like only she could save him.

 

"I've wondered what it would be like to touch you ever since you kissed my forehead back at the farm. It's always gonna be the biggest regret of my life that I didn't try sooner."

 

"Regret nothing, Daryl; it happened when it was supposed to. You've had my heart all along and now...now we'll always be together."

 

"Always," he agreed and closed his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Swapping Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just figured I'd post two chapters today, cause why not? lol  
> Thanks for reading:) I'll post again on Thursday.   
> xoxo   
> Teagan

_ **An Alternate Ending - Chapter 13** _

_ **~ Swapping Stories** _

Merle spent the day reading a book in bed and feeling restless as the hours passed. He was an active man, and laying around was not his idea of fun. The house was hot and the bed he was laying in was even hotter from his own recirculated body heat.

"Thirsty?"

Merle looked up from the book and Ember was actually walking, albeit very slowly and carrying a glass of what looked like sweet tea.

"Honey, are you sure you should be walkin'?"

"Herschel says a few steps are OK, just around the house," she smiled.

She came to sit next to him on the bed and handed him the drink. Merle had located the sock again for his arm and felt more comfortable with it covered even if she didn't care how it looked.

"Glad you're feelin' better, you got more colour in your cheeks than when we met," he smiled.

"I'm going to be myself again in no time thanks to you," she said, moving closer to kiss him.

They had spent the night holding each other in the tiny twin bed, and Beth moved into another bedroom with Hershel and the baby.

Merle knew they'd be expected to explain what was going on to the group and he was sure they'd see him as some kind of lecherous old man but he didn't care. From the moment she said that she wanted to be his, it was all he cared about. Still, he felt like she should know some things about him before she got too attached. Merle wanted her to know about his past so that it would all be genuine and not a fantasy. He didn't want her falling for a lie.

"There's some stuff I need to tell you," he began.

"What kind of stuff?" she said.

"Stuff about what happened with my hand, stuff about things I've done...about why people don't like me here."

"You mean about Glenn?" she asked, and he was stunned at the idea that she might already know.

"Who told you?"

"Beth."

"So you know what I did, and you still wanna be with me?"

"She didn't tell me why it happened because she didn't know herself but...I can't see you doing that for no reason."

"There was a reason, but it was no excuse for how much I went off on him."

"Tell me about it if you want to," she insisted, "and then I need to tell you a few things as well."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. If we're going to be together, then there shouldn't be any secrets."

"The thing is...I was still taking hard drugs in Atlanta, and it reflected in my shitty behavior at the time."

She said she wanted to know everything and he decided it was a good thing for her to know. Either she would like him for what he was or hate him for what he was, but he had to be honest.

"Rick got sick of my mouth and cuffed me to a pipe on a rooftop in downtown Atlanta, that's where it all started for me."

"That sounds pretty extreme."

"I was asking for it. I made a bunch of shitty racial comments to a good man named T-Dog and...I beat the shit out of him just for standing up to me. I was bossing everyone around and I took all my shit out on him. I learned all that crap from my father...but it's still my own fault."

"But they left you that way?"

"T-Dog dropped the key down a drain before he could let me go. I was pissed for a long time, but it was an innocent mistake."

"And that's why you had to..."

"T-Dog put a chain around the door to the rooftop before he left me, but I started to lose it after a couple of days. I was starving and boiling in the sun...I couldn't take it anymore."

Ember was fully emersed in the story, and he realized that it felt good to tell someone about what happened to him.

"It's the hardest thing I ever had to do, but I can't regret it cause I'm here now with you."

"I can't imagine how hard that would be," she winced. "I hate that you had to do that."

"It took forever, and I kept passing out...I was cursing everyone who left me there and screaming till I lost my voice."

"Jesus."

"Told you it wasn't a nice story."

"I'm so sorry, Merle..."

"That ain't the end of it either. I stumbled out of Atlanta with a cauterized wrist and blood loss so bad I could hardly walk and came across some of the worst people around. The governor and his men brought me back to Woodbury and patched me up when nobody else cared if I lived or died and I pledge my loyalty to him instantly."

"They saved you, but he was bad?"

"The governor is a sociopath. He presents himself as charming to the people he wants to con, and he's good at it, but when he needs to he flips a switch and the man becomes cold as ice. We'd go on missions as a group and if we came across people with supplies that he wanted...we'd just slay the lot of them."

"What if you said no to him? What would he do?"

"He would have killed me...I felt like I owed him for saving me. I know that's twisted but when I lost my brother I stopped caring what happened to me, I didn't care about my soul."

"But you found Daryl again," she smiled.

"That's where Glenn and Maggie come into it. I found them on the road and Glenn was from the group that left me on the rooftop in Atlanta. I lowered my weapon and pleaded with them to tell me where Daryl was."

"And they wouldn't," she said.

"No. He treated me like an animal again; he refused to tell me where I could find my brother. I was never human to those people. That's why I beat him, but if I could go back it wouldn't happen...I do regret it."

"Have you ever told him that?"

"He wouldn't listen."

"Maybe he would."

"Do you think less of me now?"

"No. This world changes people, but you know where you went wrong and so you never have to be that man again."

"I won't be that man again; I'm trying to become a better person."

"You're succeeding," she smiled.

"Honey, can you tell me about who left you in the liquor store?"

He was relieved that he'd gotten it all out and that she was still sitting with him and he wanted to hear her story too.

"I told you that I was left by my group, but I didn't tell you who they were."

"Who were they?"

"It was my...husband and his other wives."

"You're married to a bigamist?" he exclaimed.

"Not because I wanted to be and I'm sure he thinks I'm dead now anyway."

"How did that happen to you?" he asked.

"I was raised in an isolated community in Utah where I everyone lives that way. All of the girls are raised to live that way as well, and when I turned 17, my father handed me over to his second cousin Jacob."

"Jesus!"

"I was his third wife, and I was supposed to have his children and obey him, it was my job to help rear the children of my sister wives as well."

"So you had kids too?"

"No. I could never get pregnant, and that's why he found it so easy to leave me behind...I wasn't fulfilling my duty as a wife."

"That's bullshit," he growled. "What kind of asshole leaves a young woman to starve to death alone."

"Jacob Craig," she hissed. "He said I'd be rewarded in the afterlife for not dragging down the rest of the family."

"So the only man you've ever been with was one you didn't pick yourself?" he asked.

It was the saddest thing Merle could imagine; he couldn't fathom anyone treating Ember like a breeding cow. She was everything wonderful a woman could be and deserved the very best, better than himself or most men on earth.

"You're the first person I met outside of the community, and I knew then that everything I was told about outsiders was lies."

"What were you told?"

"That outsiders were all criminals who only cared for themselves. I was told that the men were animals who'd attack you sexually and steal everything you had and that all the women were harlots. I knew as soon as we met that it was all a lie and that outsiders were as good as anyone else...especially you."

"So where do we go from here?" he asked.

"Does this change things for you?"

"You being married? Hell no, that man is dead if I ever see him anyway. I mean about your feelings for me."

"I still feel the same way I did before," Ember insisted.

"I never thought a woman could care about me with all the bad things I've done."

"If you didn't recognize those things as bad and care about changing it, then it might be different, but I see so much light in you."

Merle loved the way she looked at him, he didn't know who she was really seeing, but he loved it.

"I'm gonna be good to you, Ember...I'd sooner die than ever hurt you."

"I know that," she smiled. "I trust you."

  
  


 


	14. A Warning

_ **An Alternate Ending - Chapter 14** _

_ **~ A Warning** _

Daryl and Carol settled in to sleep in Daryl's cell after watch and nobody was terribly surprised. Most of the group simply wondered why it had taken so long.

“You got enough room?” he asked, pulling her in tight and kissing her forehead.

“I'm good...so good right now,” she smiled.

“Last night was incredible for me.”

“Me too. I'm glad it wasn't awkward, part of me wondered if it would be after being friends for so long,” she admitted.

“Me too. It felt completely natural though, at least to me it did.”

“Definitely.”

“You tired?”

“Not really, but we should get some sleep. We'll be following through with the next mission soon.”

“True enough. Sleep well, babe.”

“Babe?” she giggled.

“Just trying it out. You like it?”

“Love it.”

/

Rick and Michonne walked out to the courtyard and he realized that he still felt like shit about contemplating handing her over.

“Are you still mad at me?” he asked.

“It wasn't a matter of being mad, I felt betrayed but maybe that's stupid.”

“Why?”

“Maybe none of you ever saw me as part of the group in the first place. Like you weren't betraying one of your own anyway.”

“You are part of this group and it was wrong on every level. I'll always be sorry, Michonne.”

“After Andrea chose that maniac over me...I guess I feel like I don't have anyone to count on. I still can't believe she's with him, sleeping in his bed, when she knows what he's done.”

“You can count on me, Michonne. I won't let you down again.”

“We can let it go now...there are bigger fish to fry at the moment. We need to end this war.”

“I know, I just don't want to get anyone else killed.”

They walked a few more steps before the sound of a bullet cutting the air stopped them in their tracks. A holler pierced their ears and when they looked back toward the prison they saw Axel laying on the dirt calling out for help. He had been hit in the shoulder and before anyone could think straight there were more bullets.

Everyone took cover and soon the prison group was gathering weapons and firing back. Rick and Michonne had to run zigzag style back to the shelter of the prison buildings to take cover and Daryl was handing out weapons and barking orders.

Rick was glad that someone could think straight. He was good with strategy but in a meltdown, Daryl was always calmer.

Daryl and Carol had been woken from their sleep after only a few hours and Maggie and Glenn had just gotten back from an ammo run, everything was in shambles.

Oscar dragged Axel into the building and was trying his best to tend to his wound with pressure. Oscar stripped off his t-shirt to soak up the blood and begged him to hang on.

All of the shots were coming from the back of the prison that was in the opposite direction of the tower, there was no way to see them coming and they knew it. Rick covered Michonne as she popped her head out to fire on the shooter in the tree line. They crept back toward the fence line after receiving weapons from Daryl but it seemed hopeless. There were far more shooters in the trees with way more ammo and everyone knew it. It was almost a waste of ammunition to bother returning fire.

And then there was a voice coming from the cover of the trees, a disembodied voice from a man they all despised.

“Rick Grimes! You think this is over, but it's nowhere near over. I'm a reasonable man, I know you have people here to transport so I'm going to give you 10 days to get out of my backyard. In 10 days I will level this place if you're still here, do not doubt that...and the offer for Michonne still stands. I might reconsider the whole thing if you just hand her over. You have 10 days, Rick! Only 10!”

The group heard engines firing up as the governor left them be, it had been a warning message to them and it was serious as death.

/

“That's it, we have to get out of here!” Carol insisted. “We can't fight the governor in all-out war, we can't win.”

“Where do we go then?” Maggie asked.

“There is nowhere to go,” Rick sighed. “We fight or we're on the road again and it's autumn now. We'd have to find somewhere fast cause we can't be on the road with Judith in the winter.”

“So we stay and fight?” Daryl asked.

“We don't have the manpower, we don't have the artillery...we'd probably lose, but I don't see another option. How bad was Merle injured anyway?”

“It's bad,” Daryl answered. “He needed a blood transfusion. The blade didn't hit any organs but the muscle in his back was cut. Hershel stitched it all up and Ember is taking care of him but I don't know if he'll be OK to fight in 10 days.”

“Load up a vehicle and I'll spend the next 10 days scavenging for weapons and ammo if I have to, we can't leave this place,” Glenn asserted.

“We need to think about this,” Rick argued. “It could be a really stupid move to stay here.”

“If we run now, then we just keep on running and then what? Someone else will come along and take what we have somewhere else. We need to take a stand,” Glenn growled. “I'll go and I'll find what we need to fight if it takes the full 10 days, get Merle back here if you can, and everyone else just get ready.”

Rick looked around to see what everyone else thought, it was a democracy at this point.

“What do you think?” Carol asked Daryl and he nodded.

“If you're in, then I'm in,” she agreed.

“Me too,” Maggie smiled.

“This is insanity, you all know that right?” Rick sighed.

“Glenn is right,” Oscar said as he walked in. “I'll fight that bastard till the day I die for what he did to Axel.”

“Is he-” Carol gasped.

“No, it looks like just a flesh wound but he's in a lot of pain and lost some blood. I'm in if you are all taking him on. I'm not running from the fucking governor no more.”

Oscar was a great fighter and a good man. Rick knew that it was a long shot, but if everyone was in then he was in too.

“We still have some time, I want everyone to think about this for a couple of hours and get back to me if it's what you really want.”

They all agreed to put a little more thought into the decision and separated into groups to talk.

/

“It's so risky,” Carol sighed, laying back on Daryl's bed.

“Think we should go?” he asked.

“I have no idea, all I know is that I finally have you and risking losing you is not what I'm looking to do.”

“I know. It feels like we have no decent choices anymore. I wonder what Merle would say?" he mused.

"He'd fight,” Carol sighed.

“He would, wouldn't he.”

/

By evening, every member of the group agreed to stay and fight the governor. It was reckless and they all knew it, but they had to take a stand. The governor had made their lives hell, hanging over their potential happiness like a black foreboding cloud and they were done with it.

Glenn and Maggie left that very night to gather supplies and artillery and everyone else began making plans to fortify the prison. All they had were their wits and each other, and maybe that was enough. It was also possible that their stubborn effort would leave them all dead and forgotten about in the end.

 


	15. Heaven Among the Ruins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate TWD returning I'm posting two chapters and also because the last chapter was a lot of exposition:) lol  
> I recommend listening to the song "Love you 'till the end" by The Pogues. It fits these two perfectly in my eyes:)

_ **An Alternate Ending - Chapter 15** _

_ **~ Heaven Among the Ruins** _

Three days later Merle couldn't take being in bed anymore and called Hershel in to ask about getting up for a bit.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I've felt better, but I'm getting there. I can't take this bed anymore."

Hershel motioned for him to turn over so he could check the stitches on his back.

"I know it's not my business, but I'm curious about you and Ember."

"You probably won't believe this, but I never made a move on her. I agree that I'm too old for her and I already told her I'm no Mr. Nice Guy but she said she still wants me."

"She's only 28 years old," Hershel noted.

"I never actually asked her, but that sounds about right. She's a grown woman, though, so it is up to her, right?"

"Of course."

"I never pushed myself on her, Hershel. I just wanted to get her out of that liquor store and somewhere safe. I don't know why she feels this way for me...it's like she sees something in me that nobody else does; she has faith in me."

"My wife was like that too...that whole time I was drinking," Hershel sighed.

"I'm not gonna hurt her, and I wouldn't hurt her for anything."

"That's all I wanted to hear. You're both adults; I know that, but she's been through a lot already."

"I know. Ember is safe with me, Hershel, you have my word on that."

"This just might be where things turn the corner for you, Merle."

"That's what I'm hoping."

"So, you getting your lazy behind out of this bed today? Maybe take a walk somewhere?"

"Can I?"

"I think so. Everything is healing up nicely, and there's no infection. It's just going to be sore for a while, and the stitches will stay in for another week."

"Halleluja," Merle grinned, rolling over to get out of bed.

"Take it slow, Merle. You bust those stitches, and I'll smack you around," Hershel joked.

/

Merle was sitting on the edge of his bed when Ember appeared, insisting on helping him. She slid her arm around his waist, and he leaned a little weight on her as he stood up.

"Thanks...I think I'm good."

"Take it slow."

Ember was wearing a long skirt down to her ankles that she'd found in the cabin and a tank top that showed her shoulders and neck and Merle loved it. She said that she hadn't been allowed to wear anything sleeveless in her old life, so Merle insisted that she wear anything she damn well wanted from then on.

He hobbled out to the living room area in his boxers and a t-shirt and found Beth, Carl, Sasha, and baby Judith all looking at him with smiles on their faces. People smiling when he entered a room was new, and he liked it.

"Look who's up?" Sasha grinned.

"Do I look like I'm 90 years old? Cause I sure feel like it," he chuckled.

"What does it feel like to get stabbed?" Carl asked like he'd been dying to ask for days.

"Carl!" Beth reprimanded.

"It's OK, little man," Merle laughed. "It feels like shit, and it's so fucking painful that your balls shrivel up and you keel over."

Carl laughed himself silly, and Sasha gave Merle hell for the language.

"The boy wanted to know!" he defended with a chuckle.

Ember rolled her eyes and brought him some water and some thin soup with dumplings.

"Thanks, honey," he smiled.

Merle wanted to kiss her, but he wasn't sure if everyone was ready to see that yet.

"Eat that and then it's right back to bed with you," she insisted.

"But I just got out of there," he whined.

"Hush," Ember answered and winked at him suggestively.

Merle shoveled the soup down his throat, washed up in the rain barrel out back, and then found her in his room as everyone else got busy with the day's chores. Ember had made breakfast that morning, washed some laundry, and was free for an hour to tend to him alone.

"What was that little wink all about?" he asked as he approached the bed.

"I wanted you alone for a bit now that you've been given the go-ahead from Hershel," she purred.

"Damn," he uttered, sitting down on the edge of the bed as she walked toward him.

Ember pulled his face to her belly and held it there for a minute.

"I'm so glad you're feeling a little better," she said softly.

"I feel perfect with you here...nothing hurts when you touch me."

Merle wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in even closer. He was so excited to have someone of his own that he wanted to smother her in affection all day. The old Merle told himself and everyone else that relationships were for pussies who couldn't hack it alone, but since he met Ember, he could see how wrong he'd been.

Merle turned his face to meet the space between her breasts and breathed in her scent hungrily. Ember threaded her fingers into his hair, and he knew he was on the right track. She smelled like dish soap and flowers, and she felt like home. Merle wanted her so badly he could feel an aching in every cell.

"Lay down," she whispered, and soon they were laying face to face on their sides.

The little room was filled with bright daylight through lace curtains, and he could see every little freckle on her nose. Ember touched his cheek then and pulled her leg up around his hip.

"You're determined to drive me crazy aren't you," he said in a hushed voice.

There was a house full of people and no lock on the door, so they had to stay quiet.

"I know you're still hurt...but I want to touch you," she whispered.

Merle moved closer to her, and she did the same until they were body to body on their sides. His hand rested on the thigh that was laying against his hip, and he knew he'd never been so happy before. The feeling inside him had to be love; it was too strong to be anything short of that. Against all of his instincts, he had to say it to her somehow.

"If I told you that I love you, would you think I'm an idiot?"

Ember didn't say a word, she just kissed him hard and wrapped her arm around him to keep him close. Merle's hand ran up her thigh to her ass and he groaned as he moved in to kiss her neck. It was like the first time he'd ever touched a woman, exciting and completely new.

/

Ember felt his mouth on her neck and it made her burn for more. She had never been touched the way Merle touched her and she needed it now, she needed him. She remembered the way Jacob would come into her room, hold her face into the pillows, and take her body like she wasn't even human. Ember hated that it had been her reality for so long. Now here she was in Merle's arms and he was laying soft kisses all over her collar bones and telling her she was beautiful. His hand pulled her pelvis into his throbbing manhood and she moaned softly at the sensation. It was pure and right and she knew he was the one for her, the only one. Every time she looked into his blue eyes she could see the truth, that she was made to be his. Ember lay her hand on his chest then and slowly slithered it down between them to touch him and it took him a little by surprise.

"Is this OK?" she asked.

"Do what you want with me, honey."

Ember smiled and kissed him again, urging her hand inside his boxers and taking hold of his firm dick.

She wasn't an expert by any means, but she did what she hoped would feel good for him, jerking him off slow and steady.

"Jesus, honey...that's so nice. Can I touch you too?" he asked, his hand already gripping her ass greedily.

"Please...I need your hands on me."

/

She was working his dick over like she was trying to break him and get his full confession and it twisted him inside out.

"Oh, honey...that feels so good...it never felt this good before."

His words came out under his breath so that nobody would come in and ruin the moment; it was the kind of moment he never saw coming. So many of his sexual encounters in the past had no sweetness to them, no emotion. His previous experiences were ugly and regretful, but this was so beautiful he could hardly process it. Ember wasn't drunk, she wasn't desperate for sexual contact, she was touching him because she wanted to and that meant everything to him.

His hand slid from her ass to the cool, damp crotch of her panties and she dropped her forehead to his chest and shuddered.

Beth started singing in the backyard as she hung wet clothing on an old wire line and the touching intensified gradually. Merle and Ember could hear Beth's voice through the screen in the window, and he recognized the song immediately from the old world, he like The Pogues.

_**I just want to see you** _

_**When you're all alone** _

_**I just want to catch you if I can** _

_**I just want to be there** _

_**When the morning light explodes** _

_**On your face, it radiates** _

_**I can't escape** _

_**I love you 'till the end** _

Merle could feel himself getting close, and he needed to get her there as well. His hand began to pull her underwear down underneath the long skirt, and she squirmed around to help him eagerly.

She rolled a little more onto her back, and his hand made contact with her inner thigh for a moment as he kissed her some more. By the time he touched her, she was pushing his hand down her leg to urge him on. She was impossibly wet and warm, and he'd never felt so turned on before. Ember turned everything on for him; his mind, his heart, his body. So many times that he'd had sex in the past he was high or drunk or both and it didn't feel this way, this made him feel alive in a way he never had been before. She was clinging to him, breathing hard in his ear as he circled the slippery softness hoping his fingers weren't too rough on her perfect skin.

"Mmmm...." she moaned, and he whispered for her to hush with a grin.

"I can't help it," she whispered. "I've never been touched this way."

"I wanna make you feel good, honey...I wanna show you how I feel."

He went back to it, and she was hopeless at staying quiet, so he gave up trying to silence her. The sound of her pleasure was the sweetest sound in the world, and if anyone had a problem, they could go ahead and take it up with him. He proceeded to push her a little further and stroked her wet lips softly.

Ember jerked him off, and he slid his fingers inside her as they stared into each other's eyes. They were just two lonely people at the end of the world finding heaven among the ruins. Beth continued singing outside as Merle and Ember couldn't seem to get close enough and the moment was perfect.

_**I just want to tell you nothing** _

_**You don't want to hear** _

_**All I want is for you to say** _

_**Why don't you just take me** _

_**where I've never been before?** _

_**I know you want to hear me** _

_**Catch my breath** _

_**I love you 'till the end** _

_**I love you 'till the end** _

  
Ember gasped as he continued to finger her and stroke her clit at the same time with his thumb and he didn't try to stop her sounds anymore. Merle felt giddy to be able to please her with his nondominant hand. He felt like a man again, like he was worthy of her love. She panted and whined and clung to him as she jerked him off more and more frantically. She was soaking wet, and he'd die just to taste her, but that could wait; he planned to be with her as long as he lived if she'd have him that long. She knew all of his secrets, all of the filthy things about him and she was still in his arms, moaning his name. Higher and higher the flames blazed, and they were both so close.

"Let go for me, honey...I want to feel it," he whispered, and she whined a little louder as it crept up on her.

"Merle....oh, my Lord...oh my God!" she cried out, and he pulled her in close to stifle the sound in his chest.

"Jesus, girl! You really let 'em know," he chuckled.

She continued to breathe heavy and grin with sunlight washing over her perfect face, and Merle knew that he could never love anyone more.

/

Ember wasn't about to leave him without release, so she squirmed down under the covers to try something that she finally wanted to do.

"Hey...wait," he began. "What you up to?"

"Merle...shhh...I want to please you."

"You do please me, honey...you don't have to-"

"Shhh..."

Her warm little hands pulled at his boxers, and he wondered if it was a bad thing to let her do what she was about to. Before he could come up with an argument, she was licking his belly underneath the blanket.

"Jesus," he hissed.

She pulled his boxers down his legs and just like that her hands were on him again and her soft wet lips were running up and down his length. The sensation was overwhelming, and he almost doubled over in sweet agony.

"Oh, honey...you...oh fuck," he babbled.

She took him into her sweet mouth, and it was the first time in years so he couldn't last long. She worked her hand and her mouth on him, and he writhed and grabbed at the sheets in the bright white sunlight. It was a beautiful feeling to know that she wanted to give him something he had always had to beg for in the past. He still couldn't process her level of affection for a man like him; she was overwhelming his senses in every way.

"Damn, girl...you're killin' me here!" he groaned and then it happened. He came completely undone and tried to warn her away so she wouldn't have to deal with his mess, but she kept her mouth on him and took it all, much to his dismay. She didn't seem to mind at all and didn't stop until he was finished.

/

"Was it good?"

"It was perfect. Didn't you see the mess you made of me?" he laughed. "I bet everyone in the house heard us."

"I was made to do that before...it was always horrible, but this time I enjoyed it," she smiled.

"Not so nice with the ex?"

"He used to pull my hair and choke me when that happened."

"That ain't right, honey. I'll never be rough with you like that."

"I know you won't."

"You sure have a lot of faith in me with no evidence."

"I had all the evidence I needed when you came back for me at the store. I knew everything I needed to know from just that one act of compassion and the look in your eyes...I love you, Merle."

She settled her face on his chest, and he lay his big hand on her back, wishing they could stay in bed together forever. Beth coughed a few times and then finished the song outside the window. She sang part of the soundtrack of their love and didn't even know it.

_**I just want to be there** _

_**When we're caught in the rain** _

_**I just want to see you laugh not cry** _

_**I just want to feel you** _

_**When the night puts on its cloak** _

_**I'm lost for words don't tell me** _

_**Cause all I can say** _

_**I love you 'till the end** _

_**I love you 'till the end** _

 


	16. Berry Picking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting the next chapter right away. Promise. I never leave smut cliffhangers, it's against my religion. lol  
> Thanks for reading.xoxo

_ **An Alternate Ending - Chapter 16** _

_ **~ Berry picking** _

“I wish Merle was here, he knows all about setting up traps and shit from the army,” Daryl sighed.

“Maybe we should go get him,” Carol suggested. “It's been six days now, and Glenn and Maggie haven't come back...it's not looking good.”

“It feels wrong to bring him back into the line of fire now, but I know what you mean. We do need him here.”

“The worst part of all of this is that we could lose everything when we only just realized what we have with each other,” she mused, looking out over the prison they called home.

“You can't think like that, Carol...we have to win.”

“I can't lose you, Daryl.”

Carol didn't let herself fall apart very often, not since when Sophia was missing, but she couldn't help it now. It had taken a long time for their love to surface, and she was terrified of losing it to a maniac like the governor.

Daryl came closer and lay his rough work-weathered hands on her cheeks to draw her attention to his eyes; she knew he was about to set her straight.

“There's no way we could have found this love now just to lose it, Carol. We're gonna be OK; I know we will.”

“How?”

“Cause I had a dream about us the other night and it's like it was showing me the future.”

“But it's just a dream, Daryl. What if-”

“It was real, Carol. I can't even explain it to you cause I don't really believe in this kind of thing usually but I know it's gonna happen.”

“What happened in the dream?”

“I can't tell you now, or it won't come true.”

“Daryl, please.”

“It'll jinx it if I tell you now.”

“But what if-”

“We're gonna make it, and I'll tell you then.”

Carol sighed and prayed to herself that she'd get to hear all about Daryl's dream when it was over.

“So are we going to get Merle or let him stay at the cabin?” she asked.

“We need him, at least for the traps and tactical planning...I don't want to bring him back into this, but I'm sure it's where he'd wanna be anyway.”

“We need to let the other group know what's happening and maybe Tyreese and Sasha will come back too.”

“That's a good idea. Hershel and Beth can handle things there with Carl and the 'lil ass kicker.”

“When do you want to go for him?” she asked.

“In the morning, let him have one more day of rest, and we can go for him tomorrow.”

Carol pulled him closer and breathed in his scent like she was trying to commit his very essence to memory. The fear of losing him made her want to take him and just run for their lives but it was already decided, the wheels were already in motion.

/

“Berries?” Merle asked.

“Yeah, there's a bunch of bushes about a 5-minute walk from here just to the north,” Beth informed him.

Merle had been looking for a reason to get the hell out of the cabin, and this seemed as good as anything.

“Maybe you could go pick some with Ember,” Beth added softly.

“Don't know if she could walk that far yet.”

“If she went slowly she could. Dad says bearing a little weight will do her ankle some good anyway.”

“You tryin' to get rid of us?” he chuckled.

“Just thought you might want to be alone for a while...the walls are thin here,” she whispered.

“Jesus...sorry.”

“It's OK by me, but you should have seen Carl's face,” she giggled.

“Shit!” Merle winced, but it was also a little funny. The boy had to learn at some point what a happy woman sounded like.

/

Merle asked Ember about going for a walk, and she loved the idea. He had been healing for a week, and her ankle was definitely on the mend. They were both still a little rough, but the walk would do them good, in spirit if nothing else.

They made it to the bushes that Beth mentioned and picked berries in the sunshine like the world was good again. Merle watched her hair blowing in the breeze, and a butterfly fluttered around them like it was a fairytale or something. Ember swung an empty ice cream pail in her hand as she limped and looked back at him with a flirty little grin; she took his breath away with those eyes. She was wearing the blue dress she had on when he first lay eyes on her again, and he wanted so badly to touch her bare legs. It was still hard to believe she was his.

After an hour of picking they had tons of berries and decided to sit for a moment to relax before heading back. There was always work to do, and it made a person feel guilty for stopping, but Merle figured they had to stop sometimes to stay sane. What were they fighting for if there were no moments of joy?

The sun was bright, and it was warm without being extremely hot for once, it was a perfect moment, and those were far too rare.

"I like having you all alone," she said as she moved closer to him on the grass.

"Is that right?" he answered.

All he could do was smile, lately. Ember had turned his whole world upside down, and suddenly he had no anger left. He loved everything and everyone just because he was finally content; Ember made his mind a peaceful, happy place. She was the reason he survived the rooftop in Atlanta and everything after...Daryl and Ember were his purpose.

"I was just thinking...this is a nice spot and there's no walkers in the area from the looks of it."

"Nope, it's nice and quiet," he agreed.

Merle had a handgun if there was a problem anyway.

"So maybe we could take advantage of the privacy?"

Merle Dixon was in love for the first time in his 48 years and ready for anything she had in mind.

"What do you suggest, little darlin'?"

She made him giddy like a goofy teenager, and he loved that feeling, it was better than any high he'd ever experienced.

"I've never made love with anyone before...I want you to be the first."

"I never made love to anybody either," he admitted.

"No?"

"Definitely had my share of sex, but I've never been in love until you. I feel things with you I never felt before," he whispered, pulling her closer and kissing her neck softly. "You got me, little girl...you got me bound to you now."

Ember moaned softly and ran her fingers through his hair, and he knew that she wanted him in all the right ways. Merle enfolded her in his arms and lay her back gently on a bed of clover, dandelions and tiny daisies.

"I wanna touch you everywhere and make you feel good, honey...tell me I can make you feel good."

"Please, touch me, Merle."

 


	17. Sweet Blasphemy

_ **An Alternate Ending - Chapter 17** _

_ **~ Sweet Blasphemy** _

The blue dress moved up her legs as she lay back and his hands moved instantly to the bare skin of her milky white thighs. Merle knew exactly what he wanted to do with her and he began to make a plan in his mind, he didn't want to mess anything up. Their kiss was passionate, and soon he felt out of breath trying to taste every inch of her skin at once. He kissed her lips, her neck, her chest and everywhere along the way.

"I want you to be one with me," she whined, and he groaned with need at her words.

She broke him into pieces with her desire for him; he'd never understand it completely. It felt like a dream that he was sure to wake up from in time.

Her hand slid down between them, and she rubbed his growing erection through his pants, leaving him desperate to proceed. His hand moved up the back of her thigh to her ass, and he squirmed between her legs to grind himself against her core.

"I want to please you, honey...tell me you want it. Tell me you want me to take care of you."

"Take care of me...give me all you have."

Merle's hand moved from her ass to the wet section of her panties around the back of her thigh, and he teased her with the tips of his fingers. She breathed hard into the side of his neck and whispered hot words of desire.

"I love how you touch me...I want you all over me..inside me..."

She moved herself against his hand, desperate for more contact and pleaded with him to pull the trigger and touch her bare skin. When his fingers made contact with the warm softness of her core he had to restrain himself. The animal inside him wanted to rip her panties down her legs and impale her with his lust. The same beast within imagined holding her arms over her head and thrusting his cock deep inside her but that was not going to happen, at least not the first time. Ember wanted love-making, and she was going to get it.

He trailed his fingertips slowly to the source of her womanhood and slid them inside the impossibly tight quarters within her. He couldn't wrap his mind around a grown woman so tight and ached to be inside her, but he was going to take it slow. He moved over so that he was at her side then; he needed to take time to touch her first. She opened her legs further and draped the one closest to him over his hip. Her kiss was breathless and her heat so slippery that he could hardly keep it together. Merle continued with sleepy slow circles around her clit, and she stopped kissing him to take it all in. Ember closed her eyes and the sun shined down on her face as she licked her lips and whined out loud. He got her nice and close and then backed it off to bring her back down to almost neutral until she cried out for more.

"Did that prick of a husband ever go down on you?"

"No, he only did that with the wives who gave him children."

"I wanna do that for you."

She nodded her head, and he could see that she was nervous.

"I think you'll like it, but if you don't just tell me," he prefaced.

Merle pulled her panties slowly down her legs and grinned at how wet they were; she was so ready. He pushed her dress up to her waist and kissed her belly as he slid between her legs. Ember was writhing in agony, she needed release, and he was going to make sure she got it, but in his own time.

"Wider," he said, and she moved as he instructed, letting her legs fall open against the clover.

Merle took in the perfection of her body; the sunlight shining off the slick folds of her pussy was a bad man's dream come true. He licked slow like honey dripping from a spoon from her ass cheek to the beginning of her lips and up to her clit, and she whined like she was in pain.

"Fuck..." she whispered, and he almost laughed.

Ember never cussed, and he was proud to bring it out of her.

Merle ran his arms under her open thighs and lay down on his belly like pulling up his chair to the dinner table; he was ravenous for her body. He kissed every inch of her and then pulled back his left arm to use his hand as well.

"I can't hold on," she insisted.

"Just a minute longer, honey...it'll be worth it."

He urged two of his thick fingers inside her and her back arched as her legs spread even wider.

"Jesus Christ Almighty!" she whined, and he sent her over the edge with his strong lips closing around her clit.

The sweet blasphemy from her innocent mouth was like angels cursing the Lord himself, sinful and a little humorous. She panted and grabbed his head, rolling her hips toward his mouth, fucking his face like he was her master. Ember pulled handfuls of clover and daisies from the ground in a fit of release and cried his name out loud. Merle's face was covered in her juices, and he could have died right there a very happy man.

"Fuck me sideways, woman! You got the sweetest pussy on all of God's green Earth," he moaned.

Ember didn't speak; she just lay with her arms spread out like a cross and her dress pulled up to her navel, breathing rapidly with a grin plastered across her face.

After only a minute, Merle was pulled back down to her mouth, and she ripped his shirt off and then immediately went for his belt.

"I have to touch you," she growled, and before he knew it, she had him on his knees and was taking him in her hand and then mouth.

Looking down to see her pleasuring him was like a wet dream, and he wondered if maybe he had died in Woodbury after all. She had great sexual instincts, and soon it left him within inches of cumming.

"Take off your dress, honey...I want you naked. I need to have you now," he moaned.

She reached down to lift her dress over her head, and it hit him that he had missed her perfect breasts in the process. They were real breasts, not fake stripper tits that he had been used to. He dove in for them and kissed from one innocent pink nipple to the other then sucked softly to bring her right back to the edge.

"Please..." she begged.

"Tell me if I hurt you," he insisted.

"Hurry, Merle...I need you."

Merle kissed her forehead and neck and then slowly entered her like walking through the gates of heaven. She stiffened for just a moment and then pulled her legs up onto his back. The look in her eyes told him she was experiencing something entirely new, but so was he. They were one person then, and he knew that he'd die for her if asked to. Sex had never felt so good before; Merle couldn't believe how smooth and tight and wet she was. Her pretty eyes were shining and then rolled back into her head as he began to move, and she begged him not to stop.

"You're my man...tell me that you're mine," she whined, and he swore to her that he was her man for the rest of his days.

Merle's back still hurt, but in that moment all he cared about was making love to Ember and committing himself to her with all he had.

"I love you, Ember...I love you so damn much...please, stay with me."

"Forever...I swear..."

She was going to cum again, he could feel it, and he knew that the impossible was about to happen, they were going to get there together. He felt her sweet womanhood begin to draw the orgasm from his body and it was toe-curling. Merle wasn't worried about getting her pregnant since she told him she was sterile but he still asked if she wanted him to pull out and she shook her head 'no.'

"Don't you dare...I want it inside me," she moaned.

Merle spilled his seed inside her and buried his face in her soft blonde hair and knew that she was all he'd ever need.

Life had taken a funny turn for Merle Dixon; there was happiness left in the world for him after all.

/

She lay back for a long time staring at the clouds passing over them carelessly, and he wished he could have a picture of her just like that.

“What have you done to me?” he asked listlessly, running his fingertips up her arm and trying to memorize every inch of her skin.

“I love you so much it scares me,” she whispered.

“Why?”

“Cause I couldn't keep going if anything ever happened to you, I know that I can't live without you now.”

“I didn't think anyone could love me the way you do, Ember.”

She turned and smiled at him and stole his breath once more.

“I think me and you are soulmates...do you believe in that?” she asked.

If anyone asked him before meeting her, he would have said the entire concept of soulmates was ridiculous.

“Yeah...I believe in that.”

 


	18. A Life Worth Living

_ **An Alternate Ending - Chapter 18** _

_ **~ A Life Worth Living** _

Morning broke on the 7th day and Rick paced the courtyard, tension eating him alive with every step.

“We're doing the right thing, you know?”

Michonne stood in the doorway to the cell block observing him and scared him out of his wits when she spoke.

“Really?” he asked.

Maybe she had all the answers; maybe she was as wise as she was beautiful.

“We can't run with the children; winter is coming. We need to take a stand.”

“Daryl and Carol left half an hour ago to bring Merle back here.”

“That's smart; we'll need him.”

“Should we trust Merle?”

“Yes. Especially now.”

“Why especially now?”

“Merle is in love; he has something to lose now and something to fight for. He always had Daryl for that but Ember needs this group to survive, and he knows it, he won't jeopardize that for her sake.”

Rick was impressed with her ability to read everyone around her. Michonne was like an oracle for him; she gave him the answers he needed and all with such certainty. Rick found her intriguing in more ways than one and hoped she'd forgive him enough one day to see him the way he was starting to see her.

“How do you read people so well?” he asked.

“I watch everything closely, and it tells me everything I need to know...and it's also common sense. One look at the puppy dog eyes on that man, and it's clear that he loves her.”

Rick laughed then, and for a few seconds she did as well. Her smile lit up her whole face, and she looked like a different woman, just as beautiful as always, but different. All Rick knew is that he wanted her to smile that way more often.

/

“It's so small,” Carol commented as they came upon the cabin by about noon.

“It's safe here...makes you wonder if we should just build a bigger cabin out here for everyone and stay,” he sighed.

“Second thoughts?” she asked.

“We don't have time for anything like that now with fall banging on the door, but I do wish there was another way.”

“Me too.”

“Forget all that, we're gonna be fine. Just like I said.”

“Right,” she grinned. “Your dream.”

“Yep. It's going to be OK, I know it.”

They knocked on the door, and Carl peeked through the curtains before letting them in.

“Hey there, Carl.”

“How's everything at the prison?” he asked, and Sasha, Tyreese, and Hershel appeared from the kitchen to hear the news.

“It's about to hit the fan, to be honest, we need to talk to Merle.”

“He's with Ember,” the boy answered with his cheeks turning a bright shade of crimson.

Daryl looked at the door Carl pointed to and walked over to ruin Merle's fun.

“Yo, brother! Put it back in your pants; we gotta talk.”

Ember opened the door fully dressed a second later and looked mildly embarrassed.

“We weren't-” she began.

“I'm just teasin',” Daryl grinned looking over at Merle.

“I'm coming,” Merle groaned rolling out of bed in only his boxers.

“It's like you're on vacation,” Carol joked.

“It's been pretty sweet to be babied for a change,” he answered, winking at Ember.

“You must be here for a reason,” Hershel interrupted, wanting to know right away what the problem was.

“It's the governor. They attacked us a week ago, and Axel was shot. He's going to be OK, but the governor had a warning for us. He said in 10 days he's coming back to level the place if we're still there.”

“God damn it!” Merle growled. “Why didn't you come to get me sooner?”

“Cause you're in no condition to fight,” Daryl answered.

“The hell I'm not!”

“Relax, I need you to come back to show us how to set traps in the perimeter and plan a defense.”

“I'll grab my stuff,” he nodded and got right to his feet.

“Me too,” Ember answered and followed behind him.

“Nope,” Merle responded without missing a beat. “You stay here.”

“Merle, I'm coming with you.”

“No, you ain't. I want you here where I don't have to worry about you.”

Ember followed him into the room and Daryl and Carol sighed as the door closed behind them. There was a battle of ideas about to go down between the new lovers.

“We're coming back with you,” Sasha spoke up, and Daryl was glad to know he wouldn't have to ask her and Tyreese to come with them. Asking good people to put their lives on the line was not something he enjoyed doing, but they'd need both Tyreese and Sasha to stand a chance.

“Both of you?” Carol asked.

“I go where my sister goes. I'll fight for this group whenever I'm called to,” he nodded.

“Thanks for offering, I didn't want to ask,” Daryl confessed.

“We're family; you don't need to ask,” Sasha smiled.

/

“Merle, please don't go without me.”

“I promised I would protect you and that's what I'm gonna do,” he insisted, grabbing the few items he had and shoving them into a plastic bag.

“Merle...please...”

Ember was terrified of losing him and the long days of waiting to know if he was dead or alive.

“Please, take me with you,” she begged. “I'll go crazy wondering if you're OK and I want to help.”

Merle sighed and knew that he couldn't say no to her.

“If you come with us, you do as I say and don't put yourself in danger,” he sighed.

“I promise.”

“You're staying in prison and out of the line of fire.”

“But I can shoot,” she answered. “Put me up in the tower, and I'll cover you.”

“You know guns?”

“Yes, in my old community we were isolated and did all our own hunting and fishing. I can drop a doe at over a hundred paces.”

“Well, ain't you full of surprises,” he grinned. “You don't leave that tower for nothing then, you got it?”

“Are you being bossy with me?” she winked.

“Damn straight I am,” he said a little more seriously. “I love you, girl...I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you.”

“I want to fight by your side, Merle. I don't want you in danger without me. I want us to be together in all things, good and bad.”

Merle pulled her into his arms and breathed in the scent of her hair.

“You control me,” he sighed.

“Just keep me close to you. We live together or we die together.”

“That's crazy. If I die then you keep on going without me,” he argued.

“Do you want to live without me?” she asked.

“No, not now that I have you...I don't think I could.”

“I feel the same way.”

“This is getting fuckin' depressing,” he chuckled desperate to break the tension. “Let's get back there and give that prick a hard time killing us.”

/

Hershel and Beth insisted they could hold the fort with the Grimes children until everything was resolved so Daryl cut some extra firewood for them and went hunting before leaving. He was able to leave them with 3 rabbits and a half a dozen squirrels which Beth was left to clean.

“Thanks,” she sighed with a little roll of her eyes.

“I know you like squirrel, stop playin' coy with me,” Daryl teased.

“Shut up!”

“I seen you chowin' down on squirrel-on-a-stick like it was filet mignon more than once, fancy-pants.”

“Shut up!” she laughed.

“Leave her alone, Daryl,” Carol grinned.

“You take care here, OK?” Daryl said to Beth, Hershel and Carl. “Take care of each other and that little one there.”

Judith looked up at him and he smiled down to her, hoping that her father and the rest of the family would be back for her soon.

/

Daryl, Carol, Merle, and Ember took back the truck Sasha had driven to the cabin to get back to the prison faster and Sasha and Tyreese took the car. All the way there Merle was planning their defense and barely said a word to anyone. He found a piece of paper and a sharpie in the vehicle and was sketching like a madman as they drove. Ember watched over his shoulder and could see that her man was no joke when it came to intelligence and strategy.

“You'll be the one to save us,” she whispered.

“We'll do this together, and in the end maybe we can have a life worth living.”

“Any life with me and you in it is worth living.”

Merle took a little break to kiss her, and he couldn't help just wishing it was all over. All Merle wanted was some peace to enjoy the first love of his life, but he'd fight for that peace nonetheless.

“Me and you, honey...that's all I need.”

 


	19. An Olive Branch

_ **An Alternate Ending - Chapter 19** _

_ **~ An Olive Branch** _

Back at the prison the entire group met in the cell block to discuss the plan but Maggie and Glenn were still AWAL and it was weighing on everyone's mind.

“Whereabouts did they go?” Merle asked.

“There's about 5 areas they tend to check out, and they're all marked on the map over there,” Rick informed him. “We wouldn't even know where to start.”

“So what are we supposed to do next?” Carol asked.

“I'm gonna spend the next couple of days layin' traps all over the perimeter, so I ain't got time to yack about nothin',” Merle shrugged.

“What kind of traps?” Rick asked.

“I got my secrets, officer friendly, but let's just say I'm a Vietnam expert in traps used by the Viet Cong. I'll be takin' some of 'em out no problem. Do we still have some grenades?”

“There's only a few, so they have to be put to good use,” Rick warned.

“You bet. I just need another man to help Daryl and me. We need to sharpen some thick branches and plant the traps,” Merle requested.

“I'll come with you,” Tyreese offered.

“Perfect, I need someone with a strong back, thanks, man.”

“You got it,” Ty nodded.

/

“Be careful out there,” Ember said, handing him a bottle of water to take along.

“I will be. We're gonna make this place hard to get to,” he winked.

“My talented man,” she grinned.

“I'll be back tonight, so be ready for me,” he growled, reaching down to kiss her neck and take her ass firmly with his left hand as he pulled her closer with his prosthetic on her lower back. Ember giggled and then moaned as his tongue traced her earlobe.

“Come on, Merle, enough kissy-face,” Daryl teased.

It was very strange for Daryl to see Merle with a woman; he hadn't had a proper girlfriend since high school, and that was more of a 'puppy love' thing. Daryl hoped it would work out for him now. Merle had a lot to offer, things that other people didn't notice. Merle was loyal to a fault and would fight to the death for you if he loved you. Daryl couldn't argue that he'd been mostly abandoned by his brother as a child, but there were little occasions when Merle would come through. Merle taught him survival skills when he was around and showed him where to hide in the woods when the fighting got bad. Merle always thought he was the only target of the whipping and now that Daryl knew that, everything else made sense. Daryl knew Merle wouldn't have left him there alone if he had known. Still, the past was the past, and he was happy to be getting closer to his only remaining blood relative. Merle was changing lately into someone new that Daryl respected, a man he was proud to call his brother.

/

“So, what's the plan with these traps?” Tyreese asked as they entered the denser parts of the woods.

“We need as many sharpened sticks as we can make, we need rope if we got it, we need to use what's at our disposal since Glenn and Maggie ain't back yet. We need to rely on the resources around us,” Merle explained.

Daryl smiled when he could see his brother in his element. He was a good leader when he had something to fight for that was all his own. Ember was giving him a reason to get along with people and to cooperate.

They all worked tirelessly, digging deep holes to prop up sharp sticks and then covering them over with branches and grass. It was grueling work, and they had some other members join in the digging to speed things along. It wasn't fancy, but if one of their enemies stepped into those holes, they'd have a hell of a time trying to attack anyone after. All of the main routes to the prison would be littered with trouble for the governor and his group. Merle also tied together giant bundles of fir branches and impaled the bundles in sharpened sticks for another trap. When the bundles were suspended in trees and set up with a tripwire, they could kill a man easily when they swung down toward the path. It was all free defense, and everyone was impressed with Merle's ideas, but he insisted none of them were his own, they were all from the Vietnam era.

“Just take the compliment, Merle,” Rick insisted, patting him on the back like he was a kid.

Merle still had some tension reserved just for Rick Grimes, but he was willing to let it all go. He wanted a future with Ember and the prison group, so it wasn't worth holding onto the anger anymore.

By sunset, the entire front perimeter was laced with traps and the next day they would be up at dawn to cover the back. Merle felt more secure now, and when they returned to the prison, there was more good news. Glenn and Maggie were finally back and had more guns, ammo, and gear than anyone expected.

“We had to go far out, and we got stuck for a whole day with a herd of walkers like I haven't seen in months,” Glenn groaned as he peeled off his jacket.

Merle watched as everyone divided up the new weapons and decided that he needed to speak to Glenn, he understood even better now what he had done to the man.

/

It took an hour to get him alone, and Glenn was just coming out of the shower area when Merle found him. He wanted to get back to Ember, but nothing would feel right until he'd said his piece. Maybe Glenn would tell him to go to hell, and that was OK too, but he had to say it.

“Can we talk?” he asked as Glenn reached for his clothes and began to dry off. Nobody cared much for modesty anymore.

“I'm wrecked, Merle and I don't really want to fight right now.”

“I get it, I won't keep you long...there's just something I want to tell you while I have the chance.”

Glenn looked at him for a beat as he pulled up his jeans and sighed heavily.

“Go ahead if you have to.”

“When I found you and Maggie, and you acted the way you did, I realized that I wasn't human to you...I was just an animal that had been left to die.”

“Merle-”

“Please, just let me finish.”

“Fine.”

“I hated you for making me feel like garbage, but I was garbage...I guess I always will be to you and I understand that. I wanted to hurt you, and I took it way too far. I regret what I did to you, and I wish I could take it all back. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I'm really sorry.”

He paused, but Glenn said nothing, so he continued with the new revelation he had.

“I didn't realize until I found Ember that the worst part of what I did to you was what happened to Maggie.”

Glenn looked up at him, and Merle could see that he was on the right track.

“What I did to you was horrible, but it's the position I put you in with Maggie that pisses you off the most, isn't it?”

“I couldn't protect her, and you know what that bastard did to her! Imagine if that was Ember!”

“I'd lose my mind. I wronged you, Glenn, in the worst way any man could. If there's anything I can ever do, just tell me.”

Glenn pulled his shirt over his head, and Merle couldn't read his body language. He was fully prepared for Glenn to let him have it, but he was still proud to have apologized properly.

“We need you to fight this war, Merle. That's what you can do to make it right...help keep Maggie safe. I don't care what happens to me, but she has to make it through this.”

“I'll protect her with my own life if it comes down to it, Glenn.”

“I can't carry the weight of hating you into this battle...I need to forgive you to clear my head,” Glenn sighed.

“Feel free to hate me again when it's over,” Merle quipped.

“I just might.”

The impossible happened then, and Glenn smirked at him before leaving the room.

 


	20. No Privacy, No Problem

_ **An Alternate Ending - Chapter 20** _

_ **~ No Privacy, No Problem** _

  
  


"Finally," Ember smiled as Merle entered the cell and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I apologized to Glenn."

"What did he say?"

"I think we're good now...as good as we can be anyway."

"Do you feel better?" she asked, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Yeah, it all makes sense to me now. I put his woman in danger and made him feel like he couldn't protect her. I just didn't see it this way before."

"I was right about you, Merle. You're a good man."

"I wanna be good for you, Ember."

"You are," she insisted, kissing his neck softly.

"I mean, I want you to be proud to be with me...a lot of women would be ashamed."

"Hey," she said, pulling his face to look at her. "I'm proud to be with you, that will never change."

Merle lay his hand on hers and closed his eyes. Love was a strange kind of ache that left him weak with constant need, but he craved the sensation now.

"Hold me, honey."

Merle was pulled down onto the prison cot and wrapped up in her arms, right where he needed to be and everything was good with the world.

"My back is killing me now," he sighed.

He'd been out all day in the heat digging holes, hoisting traps and sharpening branches and the still healing muscle in his back throbbed worse than expected.

"Are you too sore for me to do something nice for you?" she asked, and he could tell from her tone just what kind of thing she meant.

"If you don't mind a filthy, sweaty man," he chuckled. "I'll try my best to do right by you."

"Just lay right there," she purred and got up to grab him his flask of whiskey from the side table. "I'm going to take care of you."

Merle unscrewed the lid and pulled another pillow behind his head to enjoy what could be his last taste of heaven.

/

Ember kissed him, tasting the sweet burn of whiskey on his lips and then moved down to his neck. He was salty with sweat; he smelled masculine and raw. Merle had worked himself ragged all day to keep the group safe, and that was the sexiest thing she could imagine. She licked a slow trail from his neck downward and unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his strong chest. Her hot tongue moved over each nipple and then down to the line of hair leading to the source of his manhood. Ember never thought she'd crave sex the way she did now; she didn't know it could feel the way it did with Merle. She unfastened his belt and then stripped him naked for her viewing pleasure. For a long time, she feared the male form; it always meant pain was coming, but now it was the opposite. Merle's body only gave her pleasure like she'd never known.

"Your body makes me crazy inside," she breathed as she ran her hands down his chest to his hips and then down his legs.

She wanted to touch him everywhere, to cherish each part of his body while she could. It killed her to think that she could lose him in a matter of days, so she was going to love him thoroughly while she had the chance.

Ember kissed his knees, licked slowly up his thighs and proceeded to suck his dick like it's all she wanted out of life.

/

Ember made him feel like a God like it was her honor just to please him...nothing about her touch would compute, but he loved it. Merle sipped his whiskey knowing full well that he would be pleasing her right back very soon whether his back hurt or not.

"Why don't you bring yourself right over here now?" he suggested.

She came closer to kiss him, and he knew that she'd never ridden a man's face before, her jackass ex would never have done that for her. Merle brought his mouth right next to her ear to whisper his intentions.

"Take off all your clothes, then bring your sweet pussy right down on my mouth."

"Huh?"

"Trust me."

She undressed before his eyes, and her dirty blonde hair fell around her shoulders as she tossed her bra on the concrete floor.

Merle set his flask down on the table and motioned for her to come closer. She threw her leg over his hips and teased her wet lips over his dick like a she-devil. Merle urged her up his body till she was in position to straddle his face and she looked down at him in utter confusion.

"Trust me, honey...bring it down here for me."

He pulled her down by the hips, and she felt his tongue slide instantly between the folds of her pussy, right to the needy places within.

"Oh...oh Jesus!" she moaned, and he loved the sexually intoxicated sound of her voice.

Merle ran his soft tongue back and forth over the bundle of nerves at the crown of her pussy and she whined out loud like there weren't a group of people all around them trying to sleep in their cells. Merle decided that if he was risking his life in a few days then he was going to make love to Ember and there was no way he was telling her to keep it down. There were no kids at the prison now so they'd all have to suck it up, in fact, he didn't know why they weren't all fucking while the fucking was good too.

Merle let his tongue go soft and pulled her down to suck her lips into his mouth and drank all of her goodness greedily.

"Oh my God! Merle...you're so good to me, baby...Mmmm!"

She scratched her nails down the wall before her and ground herself against his mouth like she could care less if he suffocated. She sobbed and panted over him, and he loved that everyone would hear how good he was, it tickled his ego. His tongue was getting her right where she needed it and she reached down to grab his head with both hands, pulling him in even closer. He felt her orgasm against his mouth and didn't let up until she collapsed next to him.

"Happy?" he smirked.

"Of course she's happy! You deaf or something?" Daryl groaned. "Stupid question, brother!"

"Cover your ears, kid, I ain't even done with her yet!" Merle retaliated.

There was a grumble from the rest of the prison group, but there was also some laughter. Ember buried her face in a pillow in embarrassment and Merle planned to tease her about it...after.

He pulled her under him and lay it all out till she was sobbing with satisfaction. She rested her feet on his ass as he thrust into her deep and strong and she grabbed the rails of the bunk with both hands, allowing him to take her over completely. He sucked her breasts, moaned dirty sweet things into her ear and growled like a bear as it began to reach the end. The group would just have to deal with it, it's not his fault there was no privacy. Merle came inside her within five minutes, and the prison cot sounded like it was going to give out from his thrusting.

/

"I hope I can make love to you till I'm an old lady," she whispered when it was all over, and he could tell she was thinking about the battle and getting emotional.

"You'll be a cute old lady," he grinned. "I'll be really old when you're an old lady though."

"I just hope we make it past this week," she sighed.

"We didn't meet for nothing, Ember. I never loved anyone in my whole life the way I love you; I can't believe this all happened for nothing. You and me were meant to be together. You believe that, right?"

"Of course."

"Then we'll be alive in a week and me and you will never be apart."

"I'm scared, Merle.

"I know, I am too...but the same God that brought me to you will watch over us. You just need to believe it."

"I will, Merle. I won't stop believing that no matter what happens."

Her face was solemn then, and he had a feeling there was something else on her mind.

"What is it?"

"I just wonder if the children are ok."

"Jacob's kids?" Merle asked.

"They were all very much mine; I raised them. I hated him and I always will, I have no love for his wives either...but I do miss the children."

"I'm sure they're fine, wherever they are. I didn't know that was bothering you."

"I've been pushing the thought away every time it came to my mind because there's nothing I can do."

"It's probably better that way," he sighed, pulling her closer. "Are you sad because you can't have children?"

"It's not a good world for children now, but if the world were good again, I would want to have a child with you."

"That would be something else," he chuckled. "I'm just glad I have you, I got real lucky to meet you."

"Do you ever wish you had children?" she asked.

"All I want is you. If we had kids I'd be happy with that too, but right now all I want is you close to me, and I don't need anything else."

"Me neither," she agreed. "Just you...and your big, sexy, throbbing-"

"Jesus, you two!" Daryl whined. "Enough already!"

 


	21. No Peaceful Alternative

_ **An Alternate Ending - Chapter 21** _

_ **~ No Peaceful Alternative** _

Traps were set up everywhere surrounding the area, including some across the roadways heading toward the prison. Merle used fishing line and grenades as makeshift roadside bombs so they'd know when the fight was beginning the next day. Everyone worked non stop to ensure the best chance of survival. They were as prepared as they could be and everyone fell solemnly quiet as it dawned on them that this could be their last day.

“We're ready,” Carol stated, staring out across the prison yard.

“There's nothing more we could do now. Merle really came through this time,” Daryl smiled.

“I trust him,” Carol said, reaching over to squeeze his hand. “We have a shot now thanks to him.”

“The whole area is rigged up so they won't be sneaking up on us anyway,” he grinned. “We're gonna be OK, Carol. You and me are going to be standing on that bridge where we first kissed again, my dream is gonna happen.”

She came in closer and he pulled his arm around her as the sun began to set. Carol sighed and just shut her eyes, taking in his scent, the sound of his calm breath and the heat in his body. She loved him more than life and the feeling was more than mutual.

/

Merle paced the floor in the tower and Ember didn't even try to stop him. He was filled with tension and although she hadn't known him long she could tell this was the way he worked. Men like Merle just needed to feel the things they felt freely and telling him to calm down was pointless.

“You did a great job,” she said, hoping to at least break the silence.

“We ain't out of the woods yet.”

“I know. I'm just trying to stay positive.”

Merle came to sit next to her for a moment and leaned his head on her shoulder.

“I keep thinking I could have done more.”

“You did all that you could, you hardly stopped, and you're still healing. I think we have a really good shot,” she smiled.

“Yeah?”

“Yes, me and you have a lot of years of happiness ahead of us...I can feel it.”

/

That night they all settled down as much as they could. The tenth day would bring the governor to their door and it would be the day of reckoning. Merle couldn't rest so he volunteered to take watch and Ember refused to leave his side. The night was long and they held each other close, kissed, and talked the hours away. Merle told her about his time in the army and more about his childhood; Ember drank it all in. She loved the sound of his voice and the way she could feel the timbre of it rumble through her body as she leaned against his chest. Ember told him about her brothers and sisters and how she had been isolated from everyone when she was sent to Jacob's farm to be his wife. They really had to keep close watch, so making love wasn't practical, but they stayed close all night long.

The first thing they heard when the sun rose was a grenade on the back road leading to the prison and Merle jumped to his feet to get ready. All of the grenades were set at least 2 miles away from the prison itself so they had some time, but not much. He grabbed the radio to get everyone else organized, surely they had heard it too.

“Daryl, it's on! You, me, and the first group are taking the perimeter. Ember is taking point in the tower, and everyone else is on the bridge, just like we agreed.”

“You got it!” Daryl replied, and Merle only had a moment to kiss her goodbye.

“Be safe. I love you.”

“I love you too...I'll pray for you.”

“You keep those prayers up, honey, they worked so far,” he grinned and then he was gone.

Ember organized her ammo and set up her rifle out the window of the tower, adjusting the scope to the treeline. She was planning to take a few of them out before they even got close enough to do real damage.

/

“Jesus Christ!” Martinez raged.

A truck had been blown off the road, and they weren't even there yet. The driver of the truck was dead, and the passenger was wounded, this was a bad start to a raid.

“Fuck it!” Phillip scoffed. “We'll take to the woods. Everyone load up!”

The group of about 15 Woodbury residents groaned at the idea of lugging all of the weapons on their backs and all of the ammunition. Many in the governor's group didn't understand why they were attacking the prison in the first place. They had been told stories, but it was all conjecture.

There was another group of the governor's people coming at the prison from the front and they were proceeding from the rear, nothing was stopping him from taking his revenge. They were harboring Michonne and he'd get to her if it's the last thing he did. Phillip also wanted to teach Merle Dixon a lesson in loyalty before the day was out. He shouted for the new guy to start heading toward the trees, the new guy would do anything he said if he wanted his wives to stay safe.

“Jacob! We'll take our group through the path over there. The prison is in less than 2 miles on foot, and they're practically unarmed.”

“Yes, Sir,” Jacob answered.

“Martinez, got everything?”

“As much as I can carry but this is already a shit show!”

“Let's get moving!” Phillip shot back. “By mid-afternoon the prison could be ours.”

/

Merle, Sasha, Daryl and Rick all headed to the back perimeter where they had heard the grenade, it only made sense that the first assault would come from that direction. Ember had her scope aimed at the treeline to the front and saw movement; she was sure she could faintly hear an engine too. She grabbed her radio to warn Merle and his group.

“Movement to the north, over at the front here. I hear an engine approaching.”

“Thanks, baby.”

She smiled just to hear his voice and watched down below as Merle and Daryl moved to the front perimeter while Sasha and Rick stayed at the back.

Tyreese, Oscar and Axel stayed up on the bridge to keep watch with their weapons at the ready and planned to come down if anyone needed assistance. Michonne and Carol were patrolling the treeline and moved silently through the dense brush.

Sooner than later the first shots were fired and it became a little confusing for everyone involved. They all had someone in the group that they loved more than anything, and it made it hard to focus 100%.

Merle and Daryl fired toward the north where one truck and a car had made it through the traps and Ember covered them from above.

The governor's group appeared to be a little smaller than expected, perhaps he had underestimated the prison group and not brought as many people.

Continuous rounds were traded, and that was the area where the governor was outnumbering them, he seemed to have endless ammo.

Ember had never killed a person before, but with Merle's life at stake she begged forgiveness from the Lord and killed 4 men from her perch up in the tower. There was no choice anymore, no peaceful alternative.

/

Michonne and Carol killed two of the governor's men and stripped them of their weapons just inside the treeline, they were new friends but worked off of each other perfectly.

“This is madness,” Carol winced.

“We got this. The governor didn't come at us with everything he has, he thought we were going down easy,” Michonne grinned.

“You think?”

“They haven't gotten inside the gates yet. Merle's girl is picking them off, and so are the group on the fence line.”

“We might actually have a chance,” Carol grinned.

/

The gunfire slowed after 5 minutes, and Merle could see Martinez hit the ground with a bullet fired from up in the tower. The governor's entire group had joined together and were coming at them from the north, but they weren't doing the damage they expected surely.

Merle looked up at the tower and could see her face through the window, eyes trained on the treeline like a hawk. She was a deadly shot.

Merle could see that the governor was beginning to withdraw and he couldn't believe the turn of events, things were turning around for once.

/

Ember watched for a sign from Merle, it appeared to be getting quieter but she refused to take her eyes off the treeline. By her count, she had killed 7 people, 3 of them women and she pushed the fact to the back of her mind. Ember owed her life to Merle and she'd do anything to keep him alive.

It almost looked like there was talking going on, Daryl turned to Merle and Rick and they were discussing something. Sasha was peering with her eyes shaded as if she was trying to see where a voice was coming from in the distance. Everyone was at the front fence line except Michonne and Carol and Ember prayed that it was the beginning of peace talks. Still, she didn't take her eyes off the sight of her rifle and that was her undoing.

“Put your hands up and turn around slowly!”

Ember felt her skin crawl and knew that there was a gun pointed at her when she heard the click of the hammer being cocked. Her hands raised slowly, and she backed away from her position at the window.

Jacob was alive and apparently siding with her enemy, and she knew that nothing was going to be good for her, all of her dreams were going to be broken before her. When she turned to face him his grin told her that he was loving every moment of it.

“You were firing at the governor's people, and I'm one of the governor's people,” he boomed.

“I didn't know that.”

She didn't want to fight with him, so she tried to play somewhat nicely. Ember still prayed that he'd just let her go, he didn't want her anyway.

“You can still come back with us, we have all of the kids at Woodbury, and they miss you caring for them,” he explained casually lowering the weapon.

“Jacob...I need to stay here.”

“No. You're my wife, and you have responsibilities to me and your sister wives.”

“But-”

“But nothing,” he hollered, raising the gun back to aim it at her. “Why are you being insolent? Did they teach you to disobey me?”

Ember was afraid to mention Merle; she didn't want to put him in danger. The right way to respond was lost on her.

“Let's go,” he demanded, and she walked out of the tower ahead of him. “Put your hands on your head.”

Ember got to the bottom of the stairs and lowered one hand to open the door where blinding sunlight forced her to squint her eyes. She could see the shape of Merle and prayed that he wouldn't react to her situation, but he was livid in a heartbeat.

Jacob led her to the fence and called the governor over. He had obtained a prisoner from right inside enemy territory, and he knew he'd get brownie points for it. Jacob didn't really care to have Ember back but he needed her for the children, and she belonged to him.

“Who is this?” Phillip asked.

“My wife,” Jacob answered. “I'm taking her back with us. She's barren and useless as a wife, but she can watch children.”

“Bring Merle too, and I want Michonne before I leave here,” Phillip added with a growl toward Rick.

“She's not here, she left yesterday, and nobody has seen her since.”

“Bullshit!” Phillip shouted. “Do you want to piss me off, Rick? I can start taking people out if you want, starting with this one right here with the gun to her head!”

Phillip raised his gun and Ember closed her eyes tight in absolute fear.

“No!” Merle shouted, stepping forward on instinct.

“What the hell do you care, Dixon? You've done worse yourself,” Phillip scoffed. “What is she to you?”

Merle looked down at the ground and had no idea how to answer. Admitting that he loved her in front of her husband was inevitably going to put her in more danger, so he just stayed silent.

“I'm taking both of them, and I'm taking her too,” Phillip added, pointing to Sasha. “If Michonne cares about any of these people, she'll come turn herself in by tomorrow night, or you won't see these three alive again.”

“There has to be another way,” Rick growled. “Michonne isn't even here.”

“This was always the price, and I'm going to keep killing until she's handed over, Rick! It's you who is getting people killed by allowing her to walk away.”

Jacob led Merle, Sasha, and Ember out of the prison compound and into a waiting truck at the treeline.

“Keeps ending this way, Rick. You'd be smart to find that woman and bring her to me. This nightmare can end if you just stop fighting me.”

/

The prison group watched as Sasha, Merle, and Ember disappeared before their eyes. Nothing was simple. They were not in charge. Everything was about to fall apart.

 


	22. Bye Bye Blackbird

_ **$An Alternate Ending - Chapter 22** _

_ **~ Bye Bye Blackbird** _

  
  


Ember was squished between Merle and Jacob, and she sobbed to herself as the truck wove through the trees and away from the prison.

Jacob looked the same as the day he left her to die. He was tall and wiry with evil eyes and hatred for her that was palpable. He seemed angry that she was even living and she could feel it.

Jacob began to talk loudly to the governor, so she took the very brief moment she had to say something to Merle.

"I'm so sorry."

"This ain't your fault."

Jacob turned to scowl at her and told her to shut her mouth, which she did. The trees passed in a blur and she winced at the idea of Merle being at the mercy of these evil people. Sasha was seated behind them, and Ember hated that she had put such a good woman in danger. Ember knew Tyreese would be losing his mind and she felt entirely responsible for it all. If only she had been paying closer attention to the door, none of them would be awaiting an uncertain fate on the way to Woodbury.

/

Upon arrival at Woodbury, they were separated, and Merle was duct taped to a chair by some of the governor's new goons. He waited for over an hour alone before the governor finally turned up, and Merle didn't even know how to approach the situation.

"Well now, Merle," Phillip grinned. "I couldn't help noticing that you have some special interest in Jacob's wife."

"No. I just know you, and I don't want her here."

"Bullshit!" Phillip laughed.

"You don't know me," Merle muttered.

"I do know you, Merle. You're my old guard dog."

Merle had been verbally abused by someone who did it daily for fun, so he had already heard it all in his time. He knew what people thought of him; almost everyone despised him at some point...but never Ember.

"Can't get much reaction out of you, can I?"

Merle didn't know what to say, so he said nothing. Normally he'd be shouting back like a house on fire, but he had Ember to think of now, so he had to stay calm.

"Maybe I can get a rise out of that pretty little wife of Jacob's. He doesn't care much for her, but I can't see why not, she's a hundred times hotter than his other wives."

"Why don't you just leave her be? It's me you want to hurt," Merle argued.

"That's just the thing; I can't hurt a dog with no feelings. I need to hurt your master to get your attention, and she's your master."

"What's the point in all of this?" Merle shouted.

"Michonne. She's the one I wanted, and you idiots had to fight me, so now I'm going to have a word with that girl next door....maybe like I did with Maggie."

"Fuck you! Don't you touch her! Don't you lay one fucking finger on her! I swear to God I'll-"

"You'll what?" Phillip chuckled and shut the door behind him.

/

Ember cried and couldn't seem to stop. Jacob disappeared as soon as she arrived and she was left in a room with a locked door all alone. She could hear Merle and the governor in the room next to her, but she didn't know why Merle had just raised his voice, she prayed that he wasn't being harmed.

"Ember, right?"

The governor walked in and told her to have a seat in the chair in the center of the room.

"Yes."

"Is Michonne at the prison?" he asked simply.

"No."

"Was she before?"

"Yes."

"Who is Merle Dixon to you?" he demanded in an icy tone.

"A friend."

She didn't know what the right answer was and tried to mitigate the danger to Merle by being even-handed.

"He's not fucking you?"

She had a mental flash of Merle's face above her, fire in his eyes and love in his every touch.

"No."

"See, I think that's bullshit, and he denies it too. The thing is, Merle is like an animal who just does as he's told. He doesn't care about anyone except that brother of his. If he's fucking you, I assure you it means nothing to him."

"He's not."

"Let's just see," he growled and grabbed her by her upper arm, dragging her to the hallway and then into the room where Merle was taped to a chair.

"Look what I got, Merle," he grinned.

Merle couldn't bear to see her sobbing in the governor's arms, and so he lowered his eyes to his lap and tried to keep it together.

"Look at her!"

Ember's eyes were still that beautiful sea green but now set against red from all of her tears. He tried to believe it was going to be OK but it looked like the end.

"Ember..."

He couldn't say anything else, but he knew that she could feel it too, even at that moment it was just pure love between them. Her eyes told him everything he needed to know. They were still one soul, always would be, and nothing would ever change that. He remembered the way she held him that first time in the freezer as she slept and how he craved more of her touch immediately, she had lured him in from the start without even trying. The dream of her saying she loved him, that first sweet kiss, all of the things they shared with each other, he couldn't help but lose it a little.

"I knew it," Phillip smirked. "You're in love with this girl...that's so sad."

Merle couldn't wipe his face, and a few tears fell making him look weak and pathetic. He was supposed to protect her, and he had failed. This is exactly how Glenn felt when he had put him in this position.

"Dogs don't cry, Merle, and they don't get pretty young things like this. Did you think a woman like this would ever look twice at a piece of redneck shit like you?"

"No, I didn't," he answered, and it was the truth. He never thought he could have her until she offered herself to him.

"It's never going to happen, Merle. If Michonne isn't here by tomorrow night, you two and Sasha will all be dead anyway."

Merle's head hung in agony, and he tried to wipe his face against his shoulder.

"You'll never have anything as sweet as this one here, in fact, maybe I'll keep her for myself now that Andrea's gone."

"Where's Andrea?" Merle asked.

"Dead."

"What?"

"She was trying to get back to you idiots, and I caught up with her, I catch up with everyone in the end."

Merle was sad to hear about Andrea and also angry as hell. It scared him to know he could so easily kill a woman he had been with intimately, it meant he could kill Ember or Sasha without blinking an eye.

The governor held his arm around Ember's throat and let the other hand travel down her body and Merle looked straight into her eyes wishing he could tear him limb from limb.

"Bet you wish you could have her," he teased, running his hands over her breasts as she closed her eyes and winced. "Nobody this beautiful would ever love a dog-"

Ember whined as she tried to restrain crying in her throat with all she had. Letting the governor know they were a couple was not something she wanted to reveal if it meant further risk to Merle.

"What was that, sweetheart?"

"Nothing."

Merle knew that she loved him, so she had no reason to say a word. Still, the governor seemed to be in the know.

"You two make the best hostages," Phillip laughed. "All of this tension between you is entertaining."

Phillip let go of Ember, and after a long and awkward silence, Phillip did the unthinkable and cuffed her to the radiator in the same room as Merle and left them alone.

/

"I'm so sorry," she wept. "I never meant to fail you...I should have been looking around."

"Hey, don't you even say that. This ain't your fault," he insisted.

He wanted so badly to walk across the room and hold her tight, but both her hands were cuffed to a pipe, and he was taped to a chair, it was hopeless.

"I'm still sorry," she sniffed.

"We'll get out of this somehow," he said, hoping to calm her down although he had no idea if they'd get out.

She just held her head low and pulled her knees up like a sad child, and his heart broke for her.

"I wanted to do right by you, honey. I thought we'd be safe...that was my intention."

"You'll always be my hero, Merle...you did right by me. It was me that failed. It looked like it was over from the tower...like you were discussing things and I was excited. I kept my eyes on the sight of my rifle in case anyone started firing and then next thing I knew he was behind me."

"Listen to me! You did nothing wrong!"

She was startled by his raised voice, but she knew it was coming from a place of love.

"I guess nothing matters anymore anyway...but it could have been perfect."

She couldn't stop crying, and he was choked up himself, it was painful to be so close to her but still so far.

"Hey...I could have been dead a hundred times in my life already, and I'm not ready to go now, but if I have to then at least, I got to know what this was like."

"What?" she asked.

Merle didn't know if he could finish the statement without blubbering, but he had to, it was important for her to know that he was satisfied with life because of her.

"I got to know what it was like to be loved...my own parents never even loved me. Daryl did, but I know he hated me sometimes too..rightfully so. You are the only person on this whole planet who ever liked me all the way through."

She could only cry in return, and he hated to make her sadder, but she had to know now while he had the chance.

"I never thought a man like me would ever have what we had together, I didn't deserve it, but I'm so grateful. If we don't make it, you have to know that being with you was everything to me...the happiest time of my whole life."

"Merle..."

"For a little while, I got to have it all. I love you, girl...you changed everything."

"I love you too...I always will."

/

They were still alone as the sun set like they had been forgotten and all they could do was talk and cry and stare at each other; it was the worst torture Merle could imagine.

"I wonder what's happening," she sighed. "I wish there was something we could do."

"The group might still come," he said, trying to make her feel more hopeful.

"It feels like we've been sitting here forever."

"And no TV or anything," he grumbled, desperate to see a smile.

She rewarded him with one, and he suggested that she sing a song.

"I don't know if I can without crying," she shrugged.

"Guess it's up to me," he teased.

"Yeah?" she smiled, and he knew he was distracting her at the very least.

"Hell yeah...lemme think for a second. What song do I actually know the words to?" he laughed.

Merle cleared his throat before beginning as if it would make a difference, he really couldn't sing, and his voice was always scratchy as hell no matter what he did.

  
  


_**Pack up all my cares and woes** _

_**feeling low but here I go** _

_**Bye Bye Blackbird** _

  
  


_**Where somebody waits for me** _

_**sugar sweet, and so is she** _

_**Bye Bye Blackbird** _

  
  


He paused when he realized he couldn't remember how the next verse started and Ember jumped in to sing the rest with him.

  
  


_**No one seems to love or understand me** _

_**and all the hard luck stories they keep handing me** _

_**where somebody shines the light** _

_**I'll be coming on home tonight** _

_**Bye Bye Blackbird** _

  
  


Her voice sounded so sweet and innocent next to his raspy, gravelly voice but he thought it sounded perfect. The two of them were a contradiction, but nobody could fit more perfectly with him, and he knew that he was the one for her.

 


	23. The Pink Mist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really one for dragging things out. lol

_ **^An Alternate Ending - Chapter 23** _

_ **~ The Pink Mist** _

Night fell and the governor finally returned to allow them a bathroom break at gunpoint. Merle decided that he was ready to try another tactic, maybe the man could be conned. When he got him in the bathroom he decided to try his best acting skills, he just needed some leeway.

"I gotta talk to you about all this," Merle began as he started to piss in the urinal. "This can go the way you want, but you need to listen to me."

"Are you forgetting you betrayed me?"

"You pitted me against my only brother! What was I supposed to do? You want Michonne, and I can get her for you. None of those idiots will ever bring her to you but I will."

"Why?"

"Cause you're right about me, I love that girl, and for some damn reason she loves me back."

"What's your idea?" Phillip asked with a hint of genuine interest in his voice.

"Lemme take Ember with me, and I'll bring you Michonne on a platter."

"I can't let you take her; you'll never come back here," Phillip laughed. "You must think I'm an idiot."

"You still have Sasha. She's a good friend of mine...she's safe right?"

"She's fine."

Merle washed his hands and hoped like hell he was getting through to him.

"If you want the sweet revenge of taking her out for what she did to you, for what she did to Penny...I can give you that."

"You aren't friends with Michonne?"

"I don't have any specific problem with her but this is about Ember, and I want her with me. I'll do what I have to do."

"How the hell did you get in her panties anyway?" Phillip asked, in a man to man kind of way.

"I have no idea, but I'm willing to hand Michonne over for her."

"I'll think about it for the night."

"That's all I ask, man. I know we got some bad blood between us, but that's no reason we both can't get what we want out of this."

Merle was brought back to the room to be duct taped to the chair again for the night. Ember wasn't there, and he didn't know if she was going to be returned to the room or not.

It was one of the governor's goons taping him up and another goon holding a gun on him and Merle grinned when he realized that the safety was on...maybe there was an easy way out after all.

/

Daryl, Michonne, and Rick all gathered their weapons to go to Woodbury. It was obvious that they would be making that journey but they decided to wait for nightfall, darkness was always their friend.

"I'm coming with you," Carol said, grabbing her knife and a handgun.

Daryl pulled her aside and began a fruitless effort to plead with her.

"Maybe you should stay?"

"Why? You don't think I can handle it?" she exclaimed.

"I know you can handle it, probably better than me...but I don't want you in any danger," he admitted.

"Daryl, I have to come with you...I have to."

"Do what you need to, babe. I was just hoping I could convince you to stay where it's safer."

"I love you for that, but I'm coming."

Tyreese refused to stay behind as well, and so the group was arranged and they set out piled into a truck with the lights out and their hearts in their hands. Maggie and Glenn stayed behind with Oscar and Axel to defend the prison they had all fought so hard for, they would never surrender it now.

"He said we had until tomorrow night, so Sasha is probably fine, right?" Tyreese asked.

"Of course," Carol assured him, reaching over the seat to rub his back. "She'll be fine, Ty. We won't stop until she's back with her family where she belongs. No matter what it takes."

"Thanks," he smiled, looking back at her for a moment.

Into the charcoal night ahead of them, they drove, hoping for the best and expecting something maybe in the middle.

Rick drove and out of absolute madness he decided to try his luck and lay his hand on Michonne's thigh right next to his. She froze for a moment and looked at him with those eyes that scared him sometimes. Michonne was not a woman you messed with.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled under his breath.

Nobody else in the truck noticed the awkward attempt, and he hoped she wouldn't scream at him.

"Why did you do that?" she asked softly.

"I'm not trying to make you mad...I just like you."

She looked at him in utter confusion, and he shrugged his shoulders as his eyes moved back to the road. He drove for another few miles and then felt her hand on his thigh, entirely out of the blue.

/

The group arrived outside Woodbury, sheltered by trees and with no real plan.

"We don't know where they're being held, we don't know if they're being held together or if they're safe," Rick sighed.

"We need a diversion," Michonne said simply, staring out the window. "We need to burn something down."

It was decided that starting a massive fire was the only way they had to get the governor into one area and hopefully suss out the location of the hostages. Otherwise, they'd be going building to building, surely be discovered and killed or captured as well.

There was only a half can of kerosene in the back of the truck for a lamp used at the prison but it's all they had. Old rags were used to make Molotov cocktails and it was decided that they'd go for the building the governor called home, he was sure to respond to that. Also, they figured it was the least likely building for him to house hostages.

Carol, Tyreese, and Daryl created the incendiary devices, and Rick and Michonne volunteered to take them closer to the desired target. Rick paused for a moment after handing her a book of matches.

"Do you think there will ever be a time that we can just live and build things together?"

"Yes...but we have to fight for the privilege first."

"I miss my kids," he sighed.

It was a ridiculous time to be taken over by emotion, so he pushed it aside and began to arrange the bottles at the fence line.

"You'll see them soon," Michonne smiled and reached for his hand. "We will win...we are on the side of justice."

"I really needed to hear that. Thank you."

Michonne climbed the tires surrounding the perimeter and Rick lit the devices and handed them to her fast as lightning. With impossible skill, she broke the glass of a ground floor window, and a curtain began to burn with the first one she threw.

"Keep them coming," she urged. "I already have it started!"

They worked together like a well-oiled machine and soon smoke was billowing out of 3 different windows on the ground floor. The rest of the group met them and they all loaded their weapons and awaited the sounds of panic. It didn't take long for people to start demanding to know what happened, where the governor was, and where they could find enough water to fight the fire.

Carol and Daryl crawled toward the top of the perimeter fence, and nobody was even looking as they took their positions. It was almost too easy to believe. Nobody would have believed it if the story were told to them...but it was just that effortless.

Carol was at the ready, looking through the scope of the rifle when the governor burst onto the scene and started barking orders. He was right there in her sights like a mirage. She was aimed and ready and nothing stood between her and the death of their greatest enemy. The governor was a black cloud taunting them with punishment, retribution, and death and he was right there before her. She saw his head dead on the bull's eye of her scope and then it happened...the pink mist. A spray of fine blood particles suspended in the air, hundreds of tiny droplets. Half of his head exploded before she could even process it and the whole world stood still as everyone took it in.

The governor was dead.

/

A commotion outside caught the attention of the goon who was supposed to be covering the other idiot securing Merle to the chair, and he took the chance for what it was worth.

Merle had only his left leg secured as the guy attempted to find the end on the tape again. When the end was located and he brought his head down to begin on Merle's other leg Merle delivered a hard crack to the man's face with his forehead. The headbutt left Merle dazed for a second and his face was now bleeding but the man with the tape was out cold. Merle didn't have time to get his leg free so he stood with his right leg and lunged at the man by the window in a clumsy attack. He managed to get the guy by the throat and crack his head against the window before he could even muster the brain power to take the damn safety off his weapon. Merle felt excitement brewing up inside him, maybe he could get to Ember and Sasha now.

Merle released his own leg and taped the two unconscious men together face to face with the entire roll of tape and knew they wouldn't be going anywhere for a good while. He covered both of their mouths with the last of the tape so they couldn't call for help, took their weapons, and then headed out the door to find Ember and Sasha. One look at the fire out the window and Merle suspected that the prison group was in the area. There was a chance now and he was taking it with all he had.

 


	24. He Must Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new character right at the end:) lol  
> Thanks for reading!   
> I really appreciate everyone who had joined me on this journey.   
> Telling a story of Merle's redemption was really important to me. Thank you!  
> xoxo  
> ~ 3 more chapter!!!

_ **An Alternate Ending - Chapter 24** _

_ **~ He must die** _

Ember was brought back to Jacob immediately after her bathroom break and could barely keep it together as he and his wives took turns screaming at her. They called her a filthy whore and every other name in the book. The governor had made it clear that she had given herself to another man and left it to them to punish her.

After an hour of verbal abuse, she was left in a darkened room with one of the eldest daughters to 'think on her transgressions'. Ember was overjoyed to at least be with the daughter she felt closest to and held her tight as soon as the door closed. Dolores was 14 and Ember was happy to see that she was still alive and as well as she could be. Ember had called Dolores 'Lola' since she was married into the family and they had always had a special bond. Lola was the one Ember tried her best not to think of when she was sure she'd never see them again, it hurt too much to think of her.

“I never thought I'd see you again,” the girl said softly.

“I didn't think I'd make it out of that store after they left me,” Ember added.

“What?”

“Your father and the wives left me when I broke my ankle...why? What did he tell you?”

“He said you ran away and that you were damned for hell fire.”

“That's not true, I was left for dead by that bastard...I'm sorry, he is your father.”

“Not anymore,” Lola growled.

“Honey...what's wrong?”

“I'm leaving here if it's the last thing I do,” she continued.

“Lola, what's going on?”

“He said he's going to marry me off to a man at Woodbury...but that I need to be trained. He says I need to learn to be more feminine or no man will be pleased with me.”

Ember's blood ran cold and she shivered with the knowledge that Jacob had touched her. Lola had always been a more masculine girl, the best hunter among all the young ones, and unapologetically athletic. Lola's shaggy brown hair, strong stance and no-nonsense ways made her Ember's favourite of the children from day one. Only Ember knew that there was softness beneath Lola's exterior, only Ember was allowed to see it from her. Apparently, Jacob was using what made Lola so special and unique as an excuse to take advantage of her.

“What did he do to you?” she asked.

“I won't repeat it, but he is not my father, not now.”

The loathing in her voice said it was something severe and Ember pulled her closer to comfort her.

/

Time moved slow and Ember had no idea what hour of the night it was by then. There were sounds of conflict around them but the room had no windows so it was anyone's guess what was happening. Ember wondered if they'd ever see daylight and then everything went mad in a split second. The door to their room was busted open with a single kick and Ember saw Sasha and Merle like two glowing heroes before her.

“Come on,” he said, “We're getting out of here.”

“Merle, Sasha!” she wept. “Thank God!”

It was clear that they needed a quick moment to chat so Sasha closed the door behind them and Merle took Ember in his arms immediately and kissed her like they were all alone.

“I love you, honey...we're gonna be OK...it's all OK,” he insisted.

“Merle,” she whispered. “I was so scared I'd never touch you again.”

Sasha urged them to get their heads straight and they remembered that it still wasn't over.

“We need to take Lola with us,” Ember said and Merle nodded without hesitation. He didn't care who Lola was, if Ember said she was coming she was coming.

“Wait!” Lola exclaimed. “Who are these people?”

Ember remembered that outsiders were still a new thing for Lola but there wasn't any time for details if they were going to escape alive.

“This is Merle and Sasha, they are good people and they won't hurt you. You have to trust me, Lola,” she asserted.

There was no time to lose and the girl simply nodded her head.

“Where is he?” Merle asked and Ember knew just who he was looking for and what he was planning to do.

“He's down the hall I think, there's a suite with a few bedrooms where he's staying with his wives.

“What should I do with him?” Merle asked.

“He must die,” Lola said. “All of the younger daughters will be next. He won't stop with me.”

Merle wasn't the kind of man who needed abuse spelled out to him and one look in the girl's eyes told him what was going on.

“Stay here,” he said. “I'm ending this.”

“Merle, be careful!” Ember insisted.

“I'll come with you,” Sasha said and he nodded to her in gratitude.

“Me and Sasha will be back, stay quiet and wait for us.”

“But I can-” Ember began.

“Listen to me just this once, honey. Please.”

/

“That bastard is messing with that girl,” Merle growled as soon as they closed the door and started slowly down the hall.

“Then she's right, he does have to die.”

“Thanks for coming with me,” he said and Sasha smiled back at him.

“You showed up for me and I'll show up for you.”

Merle's heart melted with the knowledge that he was human to them now, at least to her. Sasha was the kind of woman who's respect really meant something. She was honourable and strong, honest and brave. If she thought he was worth helping then he was a very happy man. He had found Sasha tied to a bed within five minutes of escaping and was very grateful that the governor hadn't gotten his hands on her yet.

“I'm going to kick the door in if you can cover me. I'm gonna take that prick out of the room to finish him off. I ain't killing him in front of his kids, but I am definitely killing him.”

“You got it,” she nodded, following behind him to the door Ember mentioned.

Merle took a long slow breath and kicked the door down with one massive thrust of his leg. There was commotion and scattering of people in the dark but Merle pinpointed the only man in the room with ease as Sasha covered him.

“You! Out in the hall. Now!”

Jacob was unarmed and had no other option but to follow him out into the hall. Sasha knew that Merle was going to take special pleasure in killing him so she kept her rifle on the man at all times so that Merle could say his peace.

“Who the hell do you think you are?" Jacob demanded.

“I'm the last man you'll ever see, I'm Ember's man. I'm the one who's going to kill you for laying a hand on that girl and God knows how many others.”

“She's a liar! Dolores is a bold faced liar!” he exclaimed.

“I never told you which girl I was talking about,” Merle growled and immediately raised his gun to place a slug right between the man's eyes. Blood sprayed from his head as he fell to the floor and then pooled around his body and Sasha grinned up at Merle.

“OK...that was kinda sexy,” she grinned.

“Yeah?”

Sasha laughed and nodded her head.

“Oh yeah! Badass and very sexy. Ember is a lucky girl.”

/

They left the body where it was and Merle felt no shame in killing him. He'd left the goons who taped him up alive, but a child rapist had to die.

“There's something going down,” Sasha said as Merle proceeded back to the room where Ember and Lola were waiting.

Sasha looked out the window in the hallway and saw flames billowing up into the sky from a building that was fully engulfed.

“I know. I think the group is here...we need to get to them next.”

“Good plan. Grab your girl and let's go,” she winked.

Merle opened the door with the massive pleasure of informing them that Jacob was dead.

“He won't be troubling either of you anymore,” Merle announced and Ember jumped up and fell into his arms.

“I love you, Merle. I love you so much.”

 


	25. Rejoined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got random company, and then I had to make lunch and then I broke a glass and then I FINALLY got around to editing and posting this. lol  
> Thanks for reading!  
> xoxox

_ **An Alternate Ending - Chapter 25** _

_ **~ Rejoined** _

 

“I'm going in to find Merle,” Daryl informed Rick as he climbed over the perimeter fence with Tyreese and Carol.

“Be careful. Me and Michonne will go around the other end of the street to look for them over there.”

“You got it.”

Nobody at Woodbury was fighting back. With the governor dead they all scattered around trying to fight the fire and stop it from spreading. Rick would have to praise Michonne's brilliant idea to start the fire, without it they wouldn't have succeeded.

/

“Merle!”

Merle turned to see his brother's face, and he couldn't be happier, maybe it was really over.

“What happened?” Merle asked when they got close enough to exchange words.

“Michonne started a fire, and then Carol blew the governor's fuckin' brains out!” Daryl cheered.

Merle walked toward Carol and snatched her up in his arms. She had accomplished something he had tried to do twice, and now everyone had a chance. He closed his eyes as he felt her hug him back like she really meant it.

“You did it,” he whispered. “You're amazing.”

Tyreese hugged Sasha tight and thanked God that she was safe. It was so emotional that the strong man couldn't help but break down.

“I thought I'd lost you,” he said, trying to control the tremble in his deep voice.

“You'll never lose me. Who'd look out for you and boss you around?” she answered with a sweet laugh.

Everyone said their hellos until it was clear that there was an extra person among them, a young female person.

“Who's this?” Daryl asked.

Ember jumped in to clear things up before Lola started to feel uncomfortable.

“She's a relative of mine, I can explain back at the prison,” she insisted.

“Prison?” Lola asked.

“We shouldn't be hanging around here,” Merle noted. “Let's find Rick and Michonne and sort everything out there.”

/

The prison looked different to Merle when they returned; it was like a mythical place he never thought he'd see again. Everyone was exhausted from the fight, the late hour and the impending expectation of death, so they turned in without much of a word. Ember set up a cell for Lola, who was a little muddled after leaving the only family she'd ever known.

“You'll be safe here. Me and Merle are right next door, OK?”

“Everything is so confusing. I hated him but...my father is dead.”

“It's a lot to take in, I know. I believe you'll come to find that it was a choice that had to be made, he hurt me too.”

“He did?”

“I was his wife according to the church but...he never treated me kindly, and he forced himself on me more than once.”

“Who is this man you're with now?”

“Merle is the love of my life...I would die for him in a heartbeat. He saved my life.”

“Can I stay with you?” Lola asked.

“Of course.”

“What about your man? Would he want me around?”

“I'm sure he wouldn't have a problem...he killed for you at your request, Lola. He is a good man; you'll see that tomorrow when you have a chance to meet him properly.”

“I used to call you mama...can I still do that?”

“Of course you can...in my heart you have always been my child, you and the others.”

"I'll miss my brothers and sisters," Lola said, her voice breaking with emotion.

"When things settle down, perhaps we can go back and come to an agreement. There's always hope, honey. You may very well see them again soon."

Lola lay back on the cot and Ember knew that she had so much on her mind, but it would all have to wait till daylight.

“Call me if you need anything. I'll be right next door.”

“Thank you.”

“Goodnight and God bless.”

“You remembered?” Lola smiled.

“Of course. I said that to you every night. How could I forget?”

“Goodnight,” Lola smiled, and Ember hugged her long and slow.

“Rest well, and you'll see what the world has to offer you tomorrow, my girl.”

Ember was just about at the door of the cell when she heard Lola again.

“I think God will forgive us for what we've done.”

“What do you mean?” Ember asked.

“I called for my own father to be killed, but I had no choice because he was going to hurt my sisters and you live in sin with a one-handed man, but my father was bad to you so you should find love with someone else...right?”

Ember loved the simplicity of it and nodded her head with a warm smile for the girl.

“You're absolutely right, now rest well.”

/

Lola was asleep in no time after her ordeal and Ember knew that she would recover in time from what she had been through.

“She OK?” Merle asked.

“I think she'll be fine in time. At least she's safe from that monster now.”

“Come here,” he said then, and she softened at his words.

Ember recalled the way he sang to her across a room where they were both bound simply to make her smile, and she needed his touch instantly.

“I'll never let you go now,” she whispered as she sank into his embrace.

Merle took her face in his one hand and kissed her lips strong and hard as if he'd never kiss her again and that's likely where the passion came from. Not knowing if they'd ever touch each other again made them burn to be reunited physically in every way.

“If you promise not to wake her with your moaning I'd happily make love to you,” he offered.

“You better.”

Merle climbed over her and was wrapped up in her thighs in one smooth motion. Kissing her was never so sweet, and he could feel his heart exploding with a happiness he didn't even know existed. He was sure for at least a while during their captivity that they'd be killed and that he'd never touch her again, it made each sensation overwhelming. Merle ran his hand down her body to her knee and pulled it up around his back as he thrust himself against her.

“Mmmmm...” she moaned, and he grinned, knowing she wouldn't be able to stay completely silent.

“Is Lola a good sleeper?” he asked.

“She was raised in a home with over a dozen children...she'll be fine.”

Merle let his kiss wander down her body and pushed her shirt up to uncover her belly and her perfect breasts. There was nowhere he didn't stop to kiss her along the way, no stone left unturned. Making love to Ember was all he ever wanted to do, and part of him still couldn't believe the power she had over him. Ember's love had made him an entirely better person, a better brother, and a valuable member of the group.

Ember rolled him over to lay her claim on his body and stripped him bare in only minutes. He tore her clothing off of her like they were on fire and pleaded with her to take him fast. They grasped at each other with a hunger that made everything a little clumsy, they really just wanted to make love and leave the teasing for another time.

She kissed him sweetly before taking him in, and he loved the look on her shadowy face above him, she was crazy for him, and he was crazy for her. Ember sank down on his throbbing dick then and trembled with pleasure as he arched his back to fill her more deeply.

"Nobody could ever please me like you,” she whispered. “You're the man of my dreams.”

Merle pulled her into another kiss and rolled her under him to have his wicked way. He pulled her hands over her head and leaned his weight on his right elbow as he drove all 9 inches of his manhood into her.

“Damn,” she purred under her breath, and he grinned with self-satisfaction.

He rolled his hips and ignored the fact that the cot was creaking under the force of his thrusting. Merle was alive and making love to the most incredible woman he'd ever met, let them bitch if they wanted to. Merle's touch travel down her body as her hands stayed raised over her head and he teased his open hand over her nipples, driving her closer to the edge.

“Oh, baby...Mmmm!”

“Shhhh,” he whispered, but she was beyond his control by then.

Merle lifted his weight off of her enough to slip his hand between them to gently rub her clit.

“Give it up to me...let it go...you're right there, honey.”

Ember planted her heels on the thin mattress and raised her hips up to take him in deeper and increase the friction of his fingers against the sensitive bundle of nerves she was obligated to appease.

“Oh....oh Christ...oh...”

He pulled his wet hand up from between her legs to cover her mouth and stifled the sobbing, weakened whimpering, and it was the sexiest moment of his entire life. She panted and thrust her hips up into him as she came apart and then licked his fingertips seductively. She took his middle finger into her mouth and sucked it softly as he felt everything become unglued.

“Oh fuuuuuck,” he groaned as quietly as he could as he lost the war in a sweet tangle of arms and legs, thrusting and the sensation of her sweet tongue on his finger.

/

“Don't ever let me go,” she sighed as she pulled his arm around her to sleep.

Merle curled up around her body and swore that he never would. As far as he was concerned, she was his wife, and if anyone thought he'd leave her side again without a damn good reason, they'd have another thing coming. Merle Dixon was a taken man; he belonged to Ember body and soul; he was happily captive.

 


	26. Where We Begin

_**An Alternate Ending - Chapter 26** _

_**~ Where We Begin** _

 

Maggie and Glenn were on watch all night just in case, and everyone awoke slowly and happily the next morning. There was no reason to believe that there would be immediate danger with both the governor and Martinez dead so the entire group felt that they could finally breathe.

Daryl and Carol inhaled the sweet fresh air of the prison yard without any lingering fear from their enemies; it was a moment worth risking their lives for.

“You wanna go for a ride to the bridge?” he asked.

“I'd love to.”

“There's something I need to check there.”

“What?”

“You'll see.”

Daryl mentioned to Rick that they were taking off for a bit and Rick nodded casually, everything was more relaxed now. Carol climbed on the back of the bike and rested her head on his back as he drove out to the bridge where they had confessed their feelings, the first place they had kissed. Upon arrival, Carol walked out onto the covered bridge then leaned against the wall and beckoned him closer.

“I bet I know what you're thinking,” he teased.

“You think so, do you?”

“This was in my dream, so if I'm right then maybe I'm psychic,” he laughed.

“OK, then,” she smirked. “Tell me what I'm thinking.”

“You're thinking about carving our names into the wood on the bridge along with all these other couples.”

Her expression said he was right and honestly it freaked him out a little, but that's exactly how it happened in his dream. He drove her out to the bridge, and she suggested that they should carve their names into the wood to carry on the tradition.

“I told you we'd make it,” he winked.

“I'm all covered in goosebumps, Daryl...how?”

“I don't know, but I'm not questioning it,” he grinned. “Come here.”

Daryl pressed her to the bridge and kissed her passionately, running out of breath and grasping at her body with needy hands. The morning was bright and hot, and they needed each other's body like a drug. Daryl unfastened her jeans and pushed them down her legs as she kicked off her boots. It was insanity, but she needed him inside her, she needed to be one with him again. Surviving the war against their greatest enemy left them in need of the only celebration that made sense for them; a celebration that said life wasn't over but just beginning.

Carol ripped open his pants and shoved them down as he lifted her up and pressed her against the old wooden boards of the bridge. Daryl fucked her with everything he had: no foreplay, no teasing, just need and then penetration.

She gasped with every thrust and whined out an echoing moan within the tunnel of the bridge. Daryl bit at her neck, hoisted her back up to get in deeper and grabbed her ass with his right hand as he felt the end rising up fast.

“I love you, Daryl,” she panted. “You're all I need.”

He could only grunt and groan as his breath became labored and he came undone inside her like an animal marking his territory in his fluids.

Daryl let her down and immediately found her sweet spot with his hand. She was wet with his deposit of lust and slippery as sin as he traced the folds of her pussy with carnal knowledge. A few minutes of targeted pressure around her sweet clit and she came apart, pulling his face into her neck and breathing words of pleasure.

“It's too good...you make me see stars, Daryl....you fill me with fire.”

"We're never gonna be apart now," he moaned. "It's just you and me..."

They sorted out their clothes and grinned at the way they had been overcome by passion; love was fun and made all the hardships worth it. Daryl took Carol's knife and carved their names on the bridge, and she grinned as he carved an arrow through the heart surrounding the 'Daryl + Carol.'

/

Ember was last to open her eyes that morning, so Merle left her to rest. Merle was on his way back from grabbing some pain meds from Maggie when he found Lola wandering around the prison looking for the bathroom.

“I can show you,” he offered.

“Thanks.”

Merle led her to the bathroom area and wished he could think of something else to say, but Lola was very hard to read.

“How are you feeling this morning?”

“Lost,” she answered.

“That makes sense. Should I wake Ember for you?”

“Let her sleep. I'll be fine.”

The girl walked into the bathroom, and so he went back to bed where things made sense.

“Hey...” he whispered. “Lola is up.”

Ember grumbled and rolled over into his arms but said nothing.

“I don't think she likes me,” he continued.

“She's just funny like that, she'll come around...come here,” she smiled, pulling him down into her arms.

“We're free now,” he sighed. “What do you want to do?”

“All I want to do is love you; everything else is incidental.”

/

At breakfast, Rick was eager to get back to the cabin to see his children and Michonne volunteered to go with him in a heartbeat.

“It's been way too long since I saw those two, it's killing me,” he sighed.

“Then why wait? Let's go get them,” Michonne smiled.

“Yeah?”

“Come on.”

/

For the first time in a very long time, life was moving forward. The group wasn't treading water in the middle of nowhere just trying to stay afloat.

Plans could be made for the future and with winter coming those plans couldn't come soon enough. A few days later a man from Woodbury showed up waving a white flag to make sure that the war was over.

Rick and Michonne met him at gunpoint at the tree line and heard him out.

“We don't want to fight you...we never really did, but we had no choice,” he explained.

“If Woodbury stands down then so do we,” Rick answered.

“Don't ever think that we won't fight back if provoked, though,” Michonne added.

“Of course. All we want is to rebuild now. You did us a huge favor getting rid of Phillip; he had completely lost it by the end.”

They agreed to a truce and to meet up regularly to share information on resources and security from other groups. A tentative alliance was forged, and the future looked brighter.

The man left the way he had come, and Michonne took Ricks hand in hers. The children were back at the prison and Rick was feeling at ease again.

“We can make a life here now,” she said softly.

“I want that future with you, Michonne. I think we could be great together; we could lead this group to a whole new beginning.”

“Sounds like you've been thinking,” she grinned.

“I have, and you're all I'm thinking of lately, you and the kids,” he confessed as he made a move, a terrifying move.

He lay his hand on her waist and waited for a negative reaction that didn't come. Her eyes told him to come closer, and soon he was laying a passionate kiss on her perfect lips, tasting the sweetness of her mouth and pulling her into his arms and his future. Rick Grimes knew in that moment that he'd fight anyone or anything for Michonne's kiss.

When they finally took a break to breathe, her eyes were all he could see, and they were telling him so much.

“This is where we begin,” she said. “This is the start of something great.”

“I need you alone,” he pleaded.

Rick was burning to touch her, and with a sly wink, she suggested that they could find some privacy in the tower. She let his hand go and walked toward the tower building with a sway of her hips that he would follow absolutely anywhere.

“Sweet baby Jesus,” he groaned.

Rick and Michonne spent the next two hours in the tower exploring their new love and each other's bodies. Rick was grateful to be forgiven and then offered the keys to heaven with the most incredible woman he'd ever known.

 


	27. Redeemed

_**An Alternate Ending - Chapter 27** _

_**~ Redeemed** _

After a week back at the prison, Merle still didn't feel any closer to Lola. Ember was getting her involved at the prison and feeling more comfortable but Merle still didn't know what to say to her or how to approach the girl. Merle didn't know anything about 14-year-old girls and something told him that she wasn't your average teen girl. She was tough as nails and quiet, only speaking for a good reason, and he had a feeling that she would have killed her father with her own bare hands if she could.

Ember was down in the basement doing laundry with Carol so he felt the need to tell Lola where he was going. He knew he wasn't her father and that she certainly didn't see him that way but he still felt some responsibility for her.

“I'm going hunting, but Ember should be back up here soon,” he said to reassure her. “You OK alone if I go?”

“What are you hunting?” she asked.

“Small game most likely, a deer if I can track one. Why?”

“I can hunt,” she said nonchalantly.

“Yeah? What have you killed.”

“Deer and rabbit...I had to shoot a coyote once who was after the chickens when father was away.”

“Alright then,” he smiled. “I'll leave a note for Ember so she doesn't panic about where you are if you want to come.”

“Sure.”

/

The girl walked silently and Merle was impressed. Someone had taught her how to move in the woods, she was even quieter than Daryl. He followed behind her and noticed that she was scanning the ground for signs, it was remarkable.

“There,” she said.

“What?”

“Droppings...fresh,” she whispered and immediately she began to scan the area for more information.

Sure enough, there was deer mess on the ground and he nodded to her as she spied a broken branch and followed a trail that shouldn't have been obvious to a 14-year-old. Lola cocked her rifle without a single sound and walked with control and patience for the next ten minutes. He watched her stop to pull a little bunch of fur from the trunk of a tree, she knew that her deer had rubbed against it. Lola would change course by a few feet, stop and listen, look through her scope, continue and he just followed her without a word.

Merle watched her back and soon she was coming upon a clearing where she gave him a hand motion to stop in his tracks. Merle obeyed and couldn't take his eyes off of her as she raised her weapon and took aim. Off in the distance was a doe feeding on berries and it was completely unaware of anything.

Lola corrected her stance for the shot and fired a round that hit the animal in the 'boiler room', the area of the heart and lungs. The doe bolted but made it less than twenty feet before dropping to the ground. Lola punched the air and Merle grinned at finally seeing a show of unbridled joy.

“YES!”

He was dumbfounded, not that she was a girl accomplishing this, it was that she was so young.

“How do we get it back?” she asked as she turned back to him with wide eyes and a satisfied grin.

“I'll drag it under a tree and cover it in branches then we can go back for the truck,” he smiled. “That was incredible, Lola.”

“Thanks.”

/

Merle and Lola walked back for the truck and he couldn't wait to tell Daryl what she had done. She'd have to come with them hunting regularly to keep her skills up, Lola would be crucial to keeping the group fed.

He pushed a tape in the cassette player and continued to praise her skills.

“Who taught you that?” he asked.

“Where I came from, people just knew these things,” she shrugged.

“You're incredible,” he sighed. “This group needed another hunter badly.”

Lola nodded and stared out the window for a while as the music played, he could tell she was thinking about something and didn't interrupt her. Instead, Merle just listened to the music and waited for her to clue him in.

 

**You sheltered me from harm**

**Kept me warm, kept me warm**

**You gave my life to me**

**Set me free, set me free**

**The finest years I ever knew,**

**Were all the years I had with you**

 

**And I would give anything I own**

**I'd give up my life, my heart, my home**

**I would give everything I own,**

**Just to have you back again**

 

When she finally did speak, it was the last thing he expected.

“Tell me how you met Ember.”

“She didn't tell you?” he asked as he came upon the clearing and put the truck in park.

“She only said that you saved her.”

“I was on my way to kill the governor when I walked into a liquor store for a break and found her on the ground with her ankle broken.”

Merle was reliving it all in his mind and soon he was smiling to himself, he was back in the memory.

“She was hungry and thirsty so I found her something to eat and drink and then I carried her into a walk-in freezer to keep her safe while I went to Woodbury.”

“You didn't succeed though,” Lola noted.

“Nope,” he laughed. “When I got back she was so damn happy to see me, it was unreal. I've done some bad things in my time so I've spent some time on the naughty list...but Ember always looked at me like I was somebody good.”

“She looks at me like that too...a lot of people didn't understand me back home.”

“She's special like that,” Merle sighed. “I brought her back to the prison and I didn't get it but she always wanted me near her and she treated me so sweet. I just fell crazy in love with her and much to my dismay she loved me back.”

“Am I in the way of all that?” Lola asked.

“No. You ain't in the way of anything,” he insisted, looking over at her with a sincere expression.

“Really?”

Merle was sure he was going to say something wrong but he went for it anyway.

“I don't know what you need or want, Lola...and I'm not trying to push anything on you but Ember is really excited to have you with us and so am I. Maybe in time, we could even be like...a family or something.”

“Ember said you're a good man...she was right.”

“She makes me want to be the best version of myself. I spent years not caring about myself or hardly anyone else and then out of the blue someone like her loved me...that's all it took to open my eyes. There's so much goodness and happiness out there, even now with the world all shitty like it is.”

“I like you, Merle,” Lola grinned. “You're a softy. Let's go get my deer.”

Merle let out a hearty, gravelly laugh and followed her out to the clearing to collect her kill.

The future was laid out before him and anything was possible. Merle wasn't that same man who had walked into that liquor store, he was a man that people weren't ashamed to associate with, he was a contributing member of the group. Merle Dixon was someone's true love, a good brother, a friend and maybe someday soon he'd be a father figure to Lola...the sky was the limit.

The first thing on his mind, though was getting home to a good meal courtesy of Lola's kill, spending some time with the group in the evening and then making sweet love to Ember. Merle was a happy man now, having found redemption through love and the newfound belief that he was worthy of that love and of true happiness.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all!   
> Hope it was as good for you as it was for me:)  
> I tried really hard to give Merle the happy ending he deserved.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> I really appreciate every single one of you!  
> Teagan xoxo


End file.
